


The Baddest (Cyberpunk 2077/ KD/A Crossover)

by Iarumas



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarumas/pseuds/Iarumas
Summary: Something I just had to write, combing my two most recent obsessions. What if KD/A was in the Cyberpunk world and V just happened to have an in with one of the biggest names in the music biz?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero expectation anyone will read this, but if you do, enjoy! Just a warning, there will be spoilers for Cyberpunk (if I carry on writing anyway). Story starts after The Heist mission, so be warned if you haven't reached that far into the game yet as its a pretty big mission.

“Gooooood Mooooorning Niiiiiight Ciiiiiityyyy! This is your man Stan bringing you all the hot gossip in our Ciiityyyy of Dreeeeaaams! If you’ve been living under a rock or still nursing that hangover a few nights ago, you might not have heard the recent hot topic: trillionaire mogul and verified Emperor of Asia Saburo Arisaka has bit the dust! According to his formerly wayward boy and now Head of the Family Yorinobu Arisaka, dear old dad had been poisoned by his so far unnamed enemies! 

There’s footage making its rounds showing Arasaka AV’s pumping lead around Konpeki Plaza and news is only now filterin’ out that some choomba’s with cajones the size of melons had infiled the building and shot up security. 

Well, whoever you are, if you're even still kicking, I raise my glass to you but damn please don't come knockin’ on my door anytime soon I don't want no ‘Saka ninja’s asking me questions. 

In other news, murder in Heywood is doooown from the peak it reached a week ago to just twenty five bods-”

“Should we really be listening to pirate radio?” Kai’sa said switching radio stations to the far more legal and sponsor-acceptable NN54 who were, it turned out, covering the same topic in much more formal tones. 

“‘It's the only news you can trust in NC” Akali replied with a sigh, reclining on the sofa and crossing her arms behind her head, turning to look out the air vehicles’ window at the metropolis they were approaching “Or anywhere, for that matter” 

“Well, as the native of Night City you  _ are _ our current expert” Eve chimed in without breaking her gaze out the window opposite the youngest KD/A member “Besides, no sponsors on this AV” She took a sip out of her can of ‘fruit’ juice “Regardless, we’ve only just arrived and there's already world changing news. The venerable Saburo dead? My, that will trump anything being spoken about for a week at least...” 

“Are you...annoyed” Ahri said with some incredulity “That the tragic death of what is basically a world leader is going to make our arrival less newsworthy? Eve!” She said with only the lightest of admonitions. 

Evelyn chuckled “Annoyed? A little, I wanted to make a splash. But, thinking about it, it may be a good thing” 

“That the old man bit the dust?” Akali interrupted 

Kai’sa swatted her with an eye roll. 

“That we may have some time to get acquainted with a place so...legendary” Evelyn continued “Birthplace of so many stars…” She turned her head to Akali and spoke with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye “One right here with us”

Said woman laughed but everyone in the cabin noticed the red flush on her cheeks and her attempts to hide it by fixing her gaze out the window. Ahri simply rolled her eyes at the light teasing, smiling inside at the sight of the youngest and oldest members getting along so well. 

“Anyway” Akali puffed after a while “Eve’s got a point, it aint worth doing press stuff while all this is still buzzin, so I could show you guys around, introduce you to my old homecity…”

“And reconnect with old friends?” Kaisa said with a smile that Akali returned.

“Yeah” she pulled out her phone and checked the messages, smile turning into an annoyed frown “If only they would answer their damn holo…”

  
  


\---------

_ “Huuuurrrghhhhlll” _

The contents of V’s stomach, what little of it there was left, freely vacated themselves down the flushing toilet. 

V had half a mind to just join them her body was in so much agony. 

_ “Fuuuckk”  _ She moaned as she stumbled into the shower, hand loosely pressing the button to turn it on before she collapsed on the floor, leaning against the wall. Soon the blessed relief of warm and then hot water sprayed onto her and she breathed a small sigh, not even noticing the near scalding temperature the shower had been set on by her blind groping. 

For a long, long while the merc sat there, water running and spilling onto the bathroom tiles, cybernetic eyes staring out into space. 

_ “Fuuuuck” _ was the only coherent thought in her head.

Eventually she regained some feeling and enough mental capacity to function on a barely normal basis, enough at least to sit up and turn off the shower, though only just. 

Stumbling on lead feet to the mirror V looked at herself properly for the first time since walking into Konpeki Plaza. 

What she was looking at she barely recognized as herself. 

Normally sun-tanned skin was an unhealthy shade, pale and slightly grey. Dark, heavy circles under her eyes which would probably be bloodshot if they weren't implants. Her nose, normally pointed and narrow suiting her narrow face, was crooked and bruised and she took a painful second to adjust it. 

This, at least, was a new wound, evidence of her bout with...herself (?) last night. 

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and reached for a towel to dry herself. First was her hair, bright neon pink combed over revealing a shaved side which showed off her implants. Then her arms, aching still as if she had a heavy hangover and the rest of her body which sported numerous new scars all over, both wounds and Vik’s handy job fixing said wounds. 

She locked eyes with herself once more, iris spinning through a myriad of colours before settling on a crystal blue. The same eyes as Jackie. 

She took a steadying breath, releasing it shakily, along with a few tears. 

“‘Fucking dammit…” she muttered, sniffling and wiping her face. 

It took a long while to get dressed, perhaps a reluctance to really leave her apartment and face the real world alone for the first time in a while, without Vik or Misty or even Goro watching her. 

It was with these thoughts that she put a hand to her door, then backed away, walking instead to her computer. 

“Might as well see if anyone left me anything…” 

No one did, just an email notification of overdue rent and the standard spam-mail that made it through any kind of filter. 

She stared at the screen, then looked at her door, then decided to pull out her holo to really check if anyone had not left her messages. 

The first one unread was from Delamain, notifying her that Jackie had arrived at El Coyote Cojo and Mama Welles had taken him. 

V slammed her fist onto her desk and let out a muffled, frustrated, angry “FUCK!” 

The tears she had thought suppressed returned with a flurry and she spent the next few minutes sat at her desk, holo in hand, hand over mouth and body and mind shaking in tumultuous emotion. 

“Fuck Jackie, im so sorry choom...Fuck im so sorry...Goddamit…” 

It took her a minute to notice her device buzzing, ringtone pinging that familiar chime. With a final sniffle she halted her tears and answered. 

“Yeah, what you want?” 

“Takemura here” 

V sat up straight.

“We must meet. Come to Tom's Diner” 

The silence afterwards was long enough that Takemura asked “V, did you hear me?” 

“Y-yeah, heard you. Loud and clear….Why would I do that though?”

“Because I am the one who saved your life” was the stern, accented reply. 

_ He’s got a point but… _ “Look, haven't even managed to get my head straight right now, not after everything that's happened” 

“That will not happen anytime soon. And so what? If you intend to live you must re enter the ring. The bell has already tolled. Tom’s Diner. I am waiting”

The line went dead. 

“I hate how much sense you make…” V muttered. 

With a heavy sigh she finished her procrastinating, finally fixing her guns and ammo and readying herself for her entry back into the ring. Her trusty Chaos pistol did not survive the ordeal of the last few days but she had a few backups, namely the ever handy DR-5 Nova revolver and 9mm Unity pistol, both as common in Night City as the people that wielded them. Ammo-wise, you couldn't walk down a block without finding a stray pistol bullet. 

Prepped and ready to go, V once again placed a hand at her door, the precipice, the entrance to the arena…and checked her holo one last time. 

To her complete and utter surprise, there was one other unread contact. 

“....Kali? The fuck?”

_ Heyyyy V! ‘Kali in ya mail! Left you a voicemail but you aint answered so I thought i'd send you a text as well. Guess what? I'm coming back to NC!!!  _

_ Me and the girls are planning an “urban tour”, basically stay for a while in the big cities and play in all the big-name clubs, really get our names rooted in the ground. This means i'll be in NC for at least a few weeks, sooo excited to hang with you again!  _

_ Missed you! Please call when you get this text!  _

_ Love you lots! XOXOXO _

V was dumbfounded, blinking stupidly at the text. “...the fuck?” 

That had been the original message in a chain. She checked the date, racked her memory and determined it was sent… “When I got to Vik’s clinic…” 

Scrolling through, there were other messages. 

_ Hey V!  _

_ C’mon, gotta check your phone sometime choom.  _

Sent a day after the last message. 

_ V! This is your phone right? Even checked our old convos, definitely sent from this number and I know you would have told me if you got a new number. Better have a good excuse for the holdup!  _

Sent...yesterday. 

“...Holy shit” She muttered, still overcome with the sheer unexpectedness of it all.

Checking the logs there were several missed calls from the same number over the course of the last few days. 

Looking at her door for a moment V shook the utter surprise from her head and walked over to her window to look out into Night City, currently bathed in the warm morning light. 

With the press of a few buttons, she rang Akali’s number. 

“...Hello? V?” Her long, long-time friend answered. 

“...Kali” she said in a voice so weak Akali didn't even hear “...Kali…” she tried again, stronger. 

“V? It is you! Fucking hell, did you lose your phone behind the couch or something? Been trying to get to you the last few days!”

“Sorry...I was…”  _ Shot. Murdered. Dead _ “...Real, real busy. Had a big job that really took a lot outa me”

“Man V you sound it” Akali was sympathetic “You know what, I’ll save the chewing out for later. How ‘bout you and me just meet up for some food, really missed having you around V”

The smile that formed at V’s lips at the mere suggestion was so wide, so surprising, it felt painful “I..Y-yeah, yeah sure. Heh. Would love to...You know, Yong’s House is still going, could me-”

“Hell yeah!” Akali yelled down the line and V caught a different voice in the background that sounded admonishing “Oh yes!” Akali said, quieter but no less excited for it “Was hoping they were still going. Man I missed them, best Ramyun anywhere”

V laughed, the first in a long while since Konpeki “Think Yong may even remember your order, we talked about you last I was there. He said and I quote: “Now ‘Kali big name pop star, no visit anymore, ayaa…” 

Akali giggled from the other end and the sound was warming to V’s heart. “Ah man, missed that old crank. Well, me and the girls are gonna finish up here for the morning so I'll meet you there in an hour?”

_ Errr...Eh fuck it, Goro wont take that long  _ “Yeah sure, see you then. Love ya”

“Love you too V, missed you so much” 

With a smile V replied with a parting “Me too” and put the device in her jean pocket. 

Turning, she walked to her door then opened it, walking into the arena without hesitation. 

_____

  
  


The conversation with Goro was indeed short, to the point and even a little bit enlightening. If he weren't such a corporate goon V would have admitted to admiring the man's style. 

She just hadn't reckoned on Johnny, or NC traffic. 

The latter was probably more to blame for her being late, but anything that could be blamed at Silverhand was fair game at this point. 

“Aint no ‘us’ motherfucker…” she repeated quietly as she entered Cherry Blossom Market, taking a moment to admire the scenery. Stands of all types from used tech, second-hand clothing, varied kinds of food and the ever present sketchy BD seller. The smell was better than most of NC V thought, at least here the smell of uncollected garbage and clogged drains was occasionally drowned out by the far more appealing smell of boiling noodles, fried veg and grilled tofu. The hanging red lanterns and the virtual cherry trees that gave the place its name added to the distinctive look, which attracted both tourists and native alike. 

What wasn't appealing was the sight of Tyger Claws dotted around, but since this was securely their turf (as much as anything in NC could be secure) she only kept half her eye on them.

“Ah V! Come, come” someone called to her side and she turned. 

“Hey Tamako-san, nice to see you” V said with a smile, approaching the stall owner “How ya been?”

“Oh you know, bizness as usual” the shorter, older woman replied “Stall’s doing good, we have new stock, Zetatech, only one gen behind current. But I call you here not for biz, I wanna ask how you been? The first time I see you in weeks, maybe month. Don't tell me you skip town again”

“Hah, im...im alright Tamako-san. Just been busy is all, no town skippin'” 

“Ahhh, but you free now yea? Come, sit, chat like old times” Tamako patted a stool next to her behind the counter displaying used hardware. 

V laughed and gave the woman a hug “Ah, ‘fraid not right now Tamako-san. Got a meeting with a friend” 

“A boyfriend?” was the immediate response 

V rolled her eyes, expecting it “Nooo”

“Girlfriend?” 

“Ha, I wish!”

Tamako laughed “Oh V, you not getting any younger, go get a partner, enjoy life. ” 

“Ha! Ah, Tamako-san, always looking out for me….But, you know what. I may bring this friend around if things go well, may be in for a surprise” V said with a sly smile. 

“Ho ho, well don't keep suspense, go, make it go well” the older woman playfully swatted V away with a smile and the merc complied with a laugh. 

Only a few turns down she arrived at her destination, a small building squeezed into the space between an office block and an insurance dealer. Off-white walls contrasted with the grey/brown of the buildings either side, with small red banners each with hangul characters hanging across the front giving the place its name. 

Yong’s House. 

A veritable institution to V’s mind and as the smell hit her when she entered the building so too did the memories. 

She spent a moment there, standing at the entrance, just reliving them. 

“Yer lanky ass is blocking the way choomba” A voice broke her out of her reverie and she prepared a retort, only to stop short once she saw who spoke. 

Shorter than her, much shorter. Brunette with blonde highlights like tiger stripes through her hair, iconic hairstyle not present but instead hanging loose, a purple KD/A cap on her head which tied in well with the puffy purple jacket and purple sneakers. 

Akali was smirking up ather, bowl of noodles in one hand and chopsticks on the other, a smirk that formed into a wide, genuine smile as V came closer. 

“‘Kali, man, it’s been-”

“Two years V” Akali interrupted, reaching for V’s hand as the merc sat opposite “Two years, too long”

V gave a soft, tentative squeeze when their fingers interlaced which grew firmer as it was reciprocated. “Yeah, too long”

The two sat there for a long, long moment, a world unto themselves. Each could see the other had a million and one things to say but neither made the first move, unwilling to break the gentle, happy peace. 

Eventually V did make the first move, or rather her stomach did, letting out an audible growl. Akali giggled at that, a giggle that turned into a laugh when V swatted at her. 

“Didn't wanna order for you in case it got cold, sorry” Akali said, stifling the last of her giggles “But Yong’s got your fav ready to go on the fry, if you still like Spicy Tofu Japchae” 

“Fuck yeah” V replied, getting up and walking over to the counter. She spoke with Yong who seemed incredibly upbeat, normally grumpy face breaking out into a wide grin as he served his old regulars. After a moment he shooed V away, urging her to catch up with old friends and promising her meal ready in a moment. 

“So, KD/A’s very own Akali coming back to NC” V started with a smirk. 

“Coming back home” Akali replied, tone quiet and soft, blue eyes looking at V’s then out the window onto Cherry Blossom Market. 

“‘Kali, I…” V stumbled, caught off guard and unsure of what to say yet wanting to know so much “How’ve you been?” She eventually settled on. 

Akali smiled, finishing the last of her noodles with a healthy slurp. “‘Been...real good. Great, actually. Team’s tight, eddie’s are flowin and Yasu-er, management is surprisingly chill so we have a lot of creative freedom to make what we want” 

“And yet…?” V prompted. 

The smaller woman sighed with a small laugh “And yet...still doesnt feel like im doin enuff, ya know? Dealin with Corpo sponsors, sittin in meetings with dead-eyed suits who only see green...Just, wish I could do more for folks like us” 

“You’ve done a lotta good already, didn't you tell me the Shen’s Dojo survived ‘cus of your sponsorship? Went by a while back, man’s back to teaching street kids on the cheap and he lets them stay in when they need to. And True Damage, they still goin’ strong, hear them everywhere in Heywood...But” She cut off Akali before the other woman could reply “I can guess you feel like with a name as big as yours, you should be able to get so much more shit done”

“Yeah...Yeah....” Akali shook her head “Dammit V, not even an hour in and you got me all opened up. Man, I really have missed you,  _ eonni _ ”

Hearing the term nearly brought a tear to V’s eye, a sudden and unexpected surge of emotion, though not at all unwelcome. “Yeah, same. Hearing your voice over the holo just isn't the same” 

Akali nodded and the pair paused as Yong came over, dumping a heap load of stir-fried, enticing smelling goodies in front of V, telling her to “eat up, you too skinny” 

V thanked the man with a laugh and dug in, realising at the first bite this was the first time she had eaten today. 

“And you” Akali said after a moment of watching V wolf down her plate “How you doing? Getting back to NC yourself after being gone for a while, what was that like?”

_ Well, my first gig back I met my now dead best friend who put an iron to my temple as a hello _ . “It was...felt like coming home, for all the things that changed, lotta things just stayed the same” 

“Mhh Hmm” Akali agreed, fingers tapping on the table “And?” 

“Aaand...Well, NC has a way of getting back at ya. I..." V paused, looking at her plate, then continued "I lost a good choomba recently”

“Oh V” Akali reached over the table to intertwine their hands again “Im here for you man. Noticed you don't look too hot”

V chuckled without any mirth “Yeah, been a real rough few days. Real rough” 

Akali nodded, then her eyes caught something. She flipped V’s right hand over, examining her palm “Ballistic Coprocessor...Some heavy chrome there V” Her eyes locked onto V’s again and the merc saw the tell-tale blue glow of Akali’s iris’ “Kiroshi optics as well and...wait, what's that on your head?” 

V brushed her fingers along her shaved side, stopping at the spot of chrome that Akali was pointing at. 

DeShawns last ‘gift’ to her. 

“A…” V Began

“...Gunshot wound” Akali finished, eyes losing the glow only to be replaced with worry “V...what happened? That's...new”

For a moment V remained silent, processing her answer. 

“V…”

“....It’s been a real rough few days”

Akali pushed their plates and bowls away, leaning forward “Tell me about it, please?”

V sighed.

_______

  
  


The afternoon sun wasn't any less bright than the morning, this being Calli, but the change of position meant the rays hit the city differently, the megabuildings casting their enormous shadows eastwards over Japantown bathing the area in a dark shade. Tallest of them all was Arasaka Tower though even that gigantic monolith had to contend with other titans of steel and glass. 

It was the top of said tower that the pair of friends were looking at as they stood on the roof of an apartment block above Cherry Blossom Market, the Arasaka logo fully prominent over night City's skyline. 

“You’re a crazy mutherfucker V” Akali said, shaking “Like, tuned up to eleven crazy. Absolute, up there, fucked up bonkers brigade-”

“I know 'Kali, I know-”

“Fuck you don't know shit V!” The smaller woman lashed out with a harsh backhand towards V’s arm “You could have died! You did die! You're going to die! Fucking ‘Saka ninja’s, corpo goonsquads, fucking Silverhand engram bullshit?! V your way up shit creek and the paddle’s shoved up your shitter! What the absolute fuck?!?!” 

The merc felt the stinging words more than the sharp backhand, choosing not to make a reply and instead lean against the roof to look down at the market “Yeah...yeah” she eventually muttered.

Akali ran her hands down her face and let out a groan, then wiped her eyes and suppressed a sniffle “Fucking... _ eonni _ , I...im sorry. Just, the thought of you dead...just, no, I can't…”

“I...Yeah....Was gonna be the last big job, last score, set myself up and...I dunno. Be an NC Legend” 

The words rang hollow, empty. Ironic, considering how she was before Konpeki. 

“V...Oh V...What are we gonna do now?” Akali saddled up next V, gently putting her arm under the older woman's arm and leaning against her. 

The merc took a slow breath, recalling the instruction of a stern dojo master who both of them knew “I...I was gonna get in contact with Evelyn, the one who set this up. She knew about the Relic, maybe not what was inside, but she needed it for something. So far the only lead I got, aside from Goro” 

“And you're not about to go trusting a corpo goon” It was both statement and instruction. 

V shook her head “No. But she’s not picking up calls, tried on the way here. There’s Judy though, her amigo in the Mox. Then, depending on how that call pans out, I need to visit Mama Welles and...and..”

“Your choomba” Akali finished “Aight, well, we got a plan. Take it step by step”

V chuckled “We? ‘Kali you-”

“You thinkin of shutting me outta this your more fucked in the head than I thought” Akali interrupted sharply, gripping V’s arm “Just got my  _ eonni _ back, I ain't losing her, not if I can do something ‘bout it”

“And KD/A? Your team? Doubt they’d be cool with this”

Now it was Akali’s turn to chuckle “You may not have met them in person V but they know you, they know how tight we are. ‘Sides, they’re good girls, honestly they’d probably back us up” 

V shook her head in disbelief “Ah, right. Kpop stars famously make great mercs” 

Akali looked up at her with a flat, unimpressed expression. 

“Present company excluded?” 

“Fuck you V” 

Both took a moment, then let out their giggles. 

“For real V” Akali said after their giggle bout “the rest of KD/A are more than just artists. Ahri and Eve between them have eddies enough to fund a decent merc outfit, hell I got some spare cred swimming about myself. Kai’Sa knows her way around a gun and aint bad with martial arts” 

“I…’Kali, I trust you, just...kinda hard to believe…”

“Hah, yeah, seems a bit out there I know...just. I wanna help you V. You looked out for me for so long, got me where I am now, always backing me up..I just...Heres my chance to pay you back”

“All the eddies you fronted me not enough?” V said cheekily. 

Akali rolled her eyes “If you actually used them instead of passing them to charity cases. Or bail...”

The merc chuckled, scratching the back of her head “Yeah…”

“Don't stress V, I know your pride means a lot. But this time? I aint taking a no, or letting you scurry away to sort this out yourself, thinking you don't need to put anyone else at risk or some other dumb shit like that. Remember what Master Shen said about us, when we last left the Dojo?” 

“‘Why are you both so lazy?’” 

A sharp elbow into V’s side stopped the giggles 

“Stay close and stay together. You can push more doors open with four hands than just two” 

“Yeah” V recalled the memory, far into the distant past when she was barely an adult and Akali was only a teen “Yeah” 

Another amiable silence fell between the two and after a moment V opened her mouth, only to duck as a loud and very close gunshot rang out, taking Akali into cover with her. 

“There she is! Down the alley!” someone yelled and V and Akali looked over their shoulder then ran towards the other side of the roof where they peeked from behind low cover, looking at the alley below. They saw three Tygers were chasing and shooting at a Joytoy taking cover behind a dumpster, who was shooting back occasionally with a revolver without much effect though it forced her pursuers to take cover. 

It took a moment to identify but both also saw that there was another figure behind the dumpster, a younger woman, probably a teenager, hiding behind the joytoy. 

“I'll keep ‘er down, close in!” One of the Tygers yelled and he did just that, unleashing a suppressing barrage of shots from his weapon that forced the joytoy to take cover. Taking advantage the other two Tygers closed in, one wielding a bat and the other a pistol that she kept trained on the dumpster. 

“V” Akali pulled the merc’s attention and V was slightly surprised to find the younger woman holding a Unity, a look which Akali caught “Why the look? Grew up here with you, I know the rules” 

V let out a small chuckle at that “‘Fair ‘nuff. Well, if we wanna do this we do it now, they’re closing in on ‘er” 

Akali nodded, a look of determination on her face “I got the guy in the back, you nail the girl and we close in on bat boy”

Targets sorted both got into a good position, easily sighting their guns. On a nod from V Akali let loose, three shots in steady succession. The first plugged into the Tyger’s shoulder, the second missed, the third pierced his cheek just above the oni mask he wore and brought him down. Almost in sync V let loose a faster hail of bullets at the other Tyger gunner and took her down with most of a clip. A quick reload and the rest of Akali’s shots later, the other Tyger went down without issue. 

A perfect ambush. 

V saw Akali breathing heavily as the latter reloaded and patted her shoulder, giving her a nod which Akali reciprocated.

“Hey! Hey!” The joytoy called out below, looking up at the pair. 

A shared look between the two, a shared nod and both leaned over the roof “We’ll head down, don't shoot” V called.

Thankfully the fire escape was serviceable enough, though rickety, and the two clambered down onto the alley. Up close they saw the bat wielding Tyger was fully dead, completely unmoving with a pool of blood quickly flowing out from him. The other two however were still alive though in great pain and V was quick to kick their weapons away from them. Akali meanwhile approached the joytoy who emerged from behind her cover, along with the teenager, both looking much alike. 

“Oh shit” the woman said with shaky breath “I-Thank you, holy fuck, thank you so much. I thought we were done for” 

“Hey, easy now, take a deep breath” Akali coached, taking a breath herself to show them “Yeah just like, deep and slow. You guys okay? Anyone hurt?” 

The joytoy shook her head, then looked at her sister who did the same “We good, I-thanks”

Akali nodded “It’s ‘aight, no worries. Erm, you guys got somewhere to go? To stay safe?” 

The woman nodded “Yeah, I was-I was heading there. But they found me and I couldn't get out of Japantown”

“ Its ‘aight, don't worry” she looked over her shoulder “V, got a ride?” 

The merc nodded “It’s near, we’ll take the alleys, avoid any Tygers” 

There was only a moment of hesitation before the joytoy looked at her sister, took her hand and nodded to V. 

“‘Aight, follow me” V took them around the corner, hanging back to wait for Akali. 

The rapper waited for the pair to round the corner, then popped two shots, one in each of the wounded Tyger’s heads. 

V’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I know the rules V” Akali said simply as she walking past her. 

  
  


_____

_ “Wanna be myself, Wanna leave this hell, but I know I wont...” _

The car ride was only slightly awkward but all passengers were too focused on other things to really care. Akali and V had learned the joytoy’s name, Helen and why the Tygers were after her: they wanted her sister as payment for unpaid debts. Helen didn't take too well to that and popped the initial Tyger goons but very soon had to make a quick run for it though not before klepping said goons for all they were worth. 

“Damn, Jig Jig’s still a shit show” Akali commented. 

Helen snorted “As if it were anything else. You guys know the city?”

Akali nodded “We grew up here, though i've been gone for a while, only came back recently”

“For real? Sis why even come back?” 

Akali smirked “Got biz in the city” 

Helen shook her head “Hope its worth it sis. Oh V, make a left here, then it should be juuuust...Here. Yeah, perfect” she fished around her handbag as V pulled to a stop, eventually pulling out a wad of eddies and offering it to Akali “Here, its all I got”

The merc and kpop star shared a look, then Akali pushed the offered hand away “Keep it, use it to take care of your sister. Be careful now eh?”

Helen was taken aback by the gesture, and it seemed her sister was as well as both paused for a moment “I...thanks. You guys...take care of yourselves” Helen eventually said as she left the car, sister in tow, both departing with a final wave as they entered an apartment block. 

V breathed deep as she leaned back on her seat “Well...Welcome back to Night City I guess” 

Akali chuckled “Yeah...Good to be home” 


	2. Greetings and Goodbye's

With a happy sigh Ahri finished the last morsel from her plate, relaxing into her chair. “Mmmm, Kai’Sa, that was great!” She patted her stomach with a smile “Been a while since we’ve had good Thai” 

The dancer accepted the thanks with a smile as she collected the plates and stacked them in the dishwasher of their hotel’s kitchen. “Mhm, was a nice surprise to find out the hotel has a grocery service. Real meat every Wednesday!”

Opposite Ahri the team's resident Diva was scrolling through the current day's news, gold-plated chrome claws moving with alacrity like they were normal fingers which, for Evelyn, they might as well have been “Hmmm…” She hummed in absent agreement as she scanned the headlines and parsed the articles. 

Most would have judged Evelyn's expression as her standard “cool and mysterious look” but Ahri had known her for far too long not to notice the little subtleties like the small upturn of her lips, the slight crease in her brow and the slight tightness on her jaw. All minute, so small to be insignificant, a well-practiced facade Evelyn maintained as easily as breathing. 

“Eve?” Ahri gently prompted. 

Evelyn sighed and put the device down “Just...bothers me, a little. How...easily they talk about murder and death”

“Is it any different anywhere else?” Kai’Sa asked from the kitchen “‘Kali did warn us about Night Cities’ less than appealing traits, reminded me of the worst of Johannesburg”

“A city famously gripped by enormous wealth disparity and racial tension, yes, an accurate comparison…” 

Kai’sa let out a short laugh “True, but my point stands. If there anything in particular that bothers you?”

Eve took a moment to compile her thoughts “Death is so...mathematical, so... _blase_. Each district is ranked by their murder rate, numbers on side columns like stock market prices. And look at this” she picked the screamsheet up and showed them a particular page “Advertisements for Night City Tours. Their best tagline? ‘Ride in armoured luxury’ For many places, hiding death is the aim. For Night City, it seems you can profit from the spectacle of it” 

“The American dream” Ahri commented “But that's not what’s really getting to you Eve, hm?”

The Diva’s claws tapped on the table’s surface leaving slight scratch marks on the faux-granite “...No, not really…”

Ahri only smiled, keeping silent and sipping at her drink while her tails idly swished behind her. In the kitchen Kai’Sa was cutting up various fruits, sampling the produce that had been delivered to them. 

Both knew it was best to not dig too hard and let Eve come forward on her own terms. 

“I did a little asking around” She eventually started and Ahri picked up the...cautious tone Eve was using, something that perked her curiosity and made her sit a little straighter. “On our little Rebel’s friend. Yasu knows a few people”

Kai’sa and Ahri winced but waited for Eve to continue “Valerie Mendez, alias V. Criminal record a mile long, mostly petty crimes but murder is...present. In and out of prison, mostly thanks to Akali bailing her out and a not too inconsiderable bounty on her by NCPD. A truly stand-up citizen” 

“They both grew up here” Ahri said “were we honestly expecting different? Little rogue’s not so squeaky clean herself we know that. She’s her _eonni_ though _,_ so we have to keep an open mind. I'm sure ‘Kali will bring her around and we can have proper introductions then”

Eve’s face was thoughtful. “I know” she eventually said, “Just...concerned. For years our little Rebel has supported this...delinquent and it seems she hasn't changed for it. Im worried...”

“She might drag ‘Kali down? Bring back bad habits?” Ahri finished for her. 

The Diva nodded, claws tapping idly on the table. 

“Well, it’s good we’re all here to look out for her then eh” Kai’Sa said as she brought over a plate of sliced fruits. 

“Yes…” Evelyn picked an apple slice with her claw “Hopefully my concerns are overblown” 

Ahri giggled “It’s good to have a healthy amount of concern but we can trust Akali, I doubt anything can happen so soon anyway”

______

V brought Akali back around to Cherry Blossom Market to pick up the rappers bike, and to make good on her promise to Tamako who was very surprised and very happy to welcome the younger woman back to Night City. So happy, in fact, it took a lot of gentle prying and many promises to come back and chat to get the two apart. Not that any of them complained, Akali was just as happy to reconnect with the old stall merchant that gave her her first toys as Tamako was to see her. 

Eventually the pair found themselves next to Akali’s bike, a beautiful and stylish thing with graceful angles and a well-shined body in sleek purple and black with purple LED’s lighting up the rims. V couldn't help herself and was appreciating it up close, tracing her fingers along the metal and chrome and examining the engine with her mechanic's eye. 

“Whoa _nena_ , who did this? Quality work on the engine, bodywork is preem as fuck...and the turbo! None of this shit is even close to factory standard…Thought you might have kept the one from _More_ but no, this one is...better” 

Akali laughed, smiling widely as she watched V carefully, almost reverently, examine her ride. “Yeah. Got it in Dubai near the end of our Middle East tour a year ago. Saw a few custom jobs near the hotel we were staying at so I asked around and apparently there had been a great local manufacturer a long way back. Got swallowed up by a zaibatsu but some of the mechanics stayed behind and did some work on the side underneath the corps nose. Got in touch, threw some eddies, got a few lawyers and boom they get a better contract and I get a sweet ass ride” 

V looked back over her shoulder “Wait, think I heard about that. Remember you telling me something about an issue in Dubai. The corp wasn't too pissed?” 

Akali shrugged “Had to do a promo deal if I wanted the contracts to stick, so I did. They loaned me one of theirs to ride around in for the rest of the stay”

“Ah, fuck”

“Sadly it was klepped after one filming session. A shame that” 

V looked up at Akali who was leaning on the bike with a smirk on her face “Ahhhhh. Well, what can you do eh?” V said with a laugh as she stood up. “So, you’ll head back to your hotel?”

Akali nodded as she mounted her bike “Get back to the girls, we have to rehash our plans a little. Old Saburo biting it kinda threw a wrench in things so there's a lotta rescheduling and re-signing that needs to go on. Think we even need to follow the mourning period”

“For real?”

The rapper shrugged “‘Sakas’ a sponsor, so probably. Anyway, should be free in the evening though, we can look for your Evelyn then after you got your biz sorted” 

“Alright, plan set. I’ll...” V looked away for a moment, then back at Akali as a small smile wormed its way onto her face “I’ll give you a call. Thanks _nena_ , for everything” 

The rapper gave the older woman a playful punch to the shoulder “Don't even sweat it, _eonni_. See you then” 

V stepped back as Akali put on her helmet, as sleek and elegant and sporting the same colours as her bike, with playful little cat ears on top. The front lit up as it turned on and the lights flowed like waves over the black visor before settling into a pink heart when Akali looked towards V. The merc laughed and waved goodbye as Akali took off, smoke and dust trailing in her wake. 

Watching her go V felt the roiling in her chest rise and took a deep, calming breath to get in under control. 

“Ah, _nena_ …”

She shook her head, refocusing, trying to absorb the surrealness of the last few hours. “Diamonds on drip here…” V muttered in disbelief though she had a wide smile.

Making her way back to her car V dialed up one Judy Alvarez who, it turned out, wasn't entirely too happy to see her again, especially when Evelyn was mentioned. 

“C’mon Judy, you're the only lead I got” the merc pleaded “Please, you gotta help me find her”

“Who told you I'd want to?” was the cutting reply. 

“Can we meet? I’ll swing by Lizzies later, aight?” V persisted. 

The call was cut and the merc sighed, gnawing at her bottom lip as she navigated Night Cities’ traffic. It was bad everywhere, this being a huge metropolis with largely privatised infrastructure, but heading through the City Center into Heywood was another kind of traffic hell. Normally V would never have taken a car through this mess and she was feeling the urge to park and hoof it, but if she could be honest to herself she wasn't in any hurry to get to El Coyote Cojo or to see Mama Welles. 

Her mood had brightened considerably since the morning and knowing she had Akali around was incredibly assuring, but that still didn't mean she was prepared to face what lay ahead. To come face to face the woman that had opened up her home to her, that fed her and called her family, and tell her that she failed to keep her son alive...It was hard to think about and V knew it was going to be much harder to do. 

But she had to. She owed Jackie this much at least and she was never one to leave things unfinished. 

Eventually the gridlock ground on just enough for V to find a place to park up in a dirty alley nearby the bar. Thankfully her ride was so bland and forgettable, left that way on purpose, that it had been jacked into only a couple of times in the past so V felt safe enough to leave it there and it still being there when she returned. 

She paused at the exit of the alley, looking out towards the El Coyote Cojo on the other side of the road. The huge bull skull hanging over the entrance was the most noticeable thing and was a main cause of curious onlookers taking a peek inside. Most would quickly make a hasty backtrack, the regular clientele for Mama Welles was not one that was too welcoming to complete strangers. However they all knew that you kept the peace inside and out for your own good. 

She hesitated a moment before opening the door and walking in. Inside, V imagined the feeling of entering the bar as something one would feel when you visited grandparents in a house you used to live in, or something like that. It was a familiar kind of feeling, homely, where you knew you were always welcome. But this time there was an added trepidation to it, a slight sense of wrongness that unsettled V’s chest and made her throat dry. eaf

It was the afternoon so V wasn't expecting there to be many people around, but she was surprised to find it was...nearly empty. Almost so, in fact, with only Mama Welles and Pepe talking to one side next to the pool table. 

Her footsteps were uncomfortably loud as she approached them. V didn't think she had ever heard the bar be this quiet before. 

“Mama Welles” She asked softly as she saw them.

Said matriarch looked over her shoulder and gave a small, tired smile at V “Ah _mi cielo_ , good to see you” 

They shared a warm hug and Pepe gave her a nod before he made himself scarce, leaving V and Mama Welles alone to occupy a table. 

“Good that you are here, I was going to call you actually. We are preparing Jackie’s _ofrenda_ , a chance for us all to come together and...celebrate. To remember him well” V saw the older woman swallow a lump in her throat but chose not to comment, instead reaching for a beer from a crate on the table. “But that will take time. How are you? It has been a while” 

The merc popped the cap with her teeth and took a swig, cool and refreshing down her throat but doing little to calm her heart “Honestly? Things are...not great. Been trying to deal with how...things went down, after Jackie..Erm” She cleared her throat, eyes looking anywhere but at Mama Welles “It's been...hard”

Mama Welles put a hand over V’s “Mhm hm. I know how you feel. We all do”

“But” V interjected suddenly, feeling the need to slow down the emotional train “Something unexpected came up, or someone rather” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, an old friend from way back. Just met up with them actually”

“Does this friend have a name?”

“Akali” She said with a smile, looking at Mama Welles for the first time. 

“Hmm, rings a bell…You spoke about them before didn't you?” 

V nodded “Yeah, she was basically _mi hermana_ when I was growing up. Only person I was really that close to until...until I met Jackie”

The merc felt the warm, reassuring touch of the matriarchs’ hand “Mhmm. Good, very good. Perhaps our _Jaquito_ was looking out for you by sending her over”

It felt like a tidal wave had crashed over her. V’s throat clogged up and she held Mama Welles’ hand like it was a lifeline “I…” She looked up, to see the other womans’ eyes, to see her face as she summoned the words she needed to say “I'm sorry. I’m so sorry I couldnt-”

She was cut off as the older woman gently pulled her into a tight embrace, placing her head on her shoulder and rubbing small circles on her back “Shhh, none of that now” Mama Welles sniffled as V let her tears flow free “Shhh, shhh...Do not think like that _mi ninia,_ no, not like that” 

The two remained like that, the matriarch patient and soothing while V let the impact of Jackie’s death hit for the first time. 

“Look at me V” Mama Welles pulled V’s tear-stained face up to her own after a long, long moment, wiping tears away with her thumbs “We cannot take the weight of grief if we take the weight of the world as well. It is enough that you remember him” 

V closed her eyes forcing the last trailing tears out and took a few deep breaths to steady her shaking “Yeah...I... _Gracias_ _Mama_ Welles”

V was pulled into another warm hug “You were his _hermana_ too, a truer bond I have never seen. Now, gather your tears. We can mourn but we must also celebrate, funerals are for the living”

V nodded feeling the weight she had borne lift from her shoulders so quickly and so inconsequentially that she wondered why she had bore it at all “Yeah...Is there anything I can do to help?”

Mama Welles shook her head “It’s enough that you are here”

“Ah...I ask because..for the _ofrenda_ I don't...I don't have anything I can give. Only have a few of Jackie's things in my apartment, old shoes and clothes…” 

The older woman nodded, then produced a key from her pocket and laid it down on the table “But your heart is in the right place, so do not worry. It’s symbolic but if you wish, look for something in his garage” 

“His garage?” V asked as she took the keys. 

“He used it for his motorcycle, mostly. But not so long ago he moved in. You’ll find something there, i'm sure” 

The merc nodded “Thank you” she said in almost a whisper.

_____

Getting to the garage and finding Misty sitting outside shouldn't have been as surprising as it was, but V was glad to have her there. She joined the occultist on the steps of Jackie’s garage and they both sat in amiable silence, broken only by the occasional story about Jackie that would have both laughing and smiling. Eventually V presented the key to a surprised Misty and the merc cajoled the other woman into coming inside despite her reservations. 

“Me and Mama Welles aren't exactly on the best terms, she wouldn't want me-” 

“Jackie’d want you here, that's more important” V cut in gently “Come on” 

Going through Jackie’s belongings was an experience V couldnt really describe. Heartbreaking yes, to see the things her best friend enjoyed so much and would never see again, but it was also...peaceful, in a strange way. Like she was reconnecting with Jackie through these objects. 

“Mourning makes us feel all sorts of different things” Misty said when V told her how she felt going around the garage “There’s no right or wrong way, just your own” 

She learned quite a bit about her friend in that garage, things that made him all the more precious, all the more _alive_. She and Misty poked and prodded but never truly distrubed, talking and laughing and crying all the way as they reminisced and remembered the man that had left such an impact on both of them, in different but equally positive ways. 

Eventually V had narrowed down the items she wanted to bring to the _ofrenda_ to two things, Jackie’s favorite _tequila_ and his copy of _For whom the bell tolls_ , both fitting in their own way. 

Asking Misty for help had the reply of “It’s your offering V” 

In the end, V felt Jackie wanted to have a good luck charm but as she went to put the book back where it was she felt...odd. Like it was a little wrong, somehow, to just leave something so well worn, so well loved behind never to be read again. 

“He said you were never a big reader” Misty commented. 

“No, didn't really have the time for it...” 

Mist reached over as V slowly placed the book back, stopping the merc mid way “Maybe now’s a good time to start?”

Slowly, V placed the book in her jacket pocket “You don't think...he’ll mind?”

Misty smiled that gentle smile of hers “Do you think it’s something he’d give to you?”

Knowing Jackie, if she was struggling with something, probably. He’d done similar things before. 

“Yeah” With that reassuring thought V grabbed the tequila bottle carefully and made her way back to the bar, once again persuading a reluctant Misty to make an appearance at the _ofrenda_ in spite of her attitude to Mama Welles, or rather the reverse of that. 

If Misty was going to stand with her during this time, V would do the same. 

___

As she left the stuffy office room Akali let out a groan, stretching her stiff limbs and working some feeling back into them “Owww...Fuck that was too long” 

Beside her, Kai'Sa was also stretching, working out the kinks in her arms and getting some blood flowing into her legs “Agreed. Hard agree”

Ahri came up from behind them and gave them a gentle push on ahead, light laughter on her lips “Come on guys, that wasn't too bad” she said as she sheparded the younger members of KD/A through the office corridors. 

“Did we accidentally turn on your pop star implants? Can we check, i'm concerned” Akali said looking over her shoulder with a faux expression plastered on her face. 

Ahri rolled her eyes “You’ll both learn how to endure those meetings in time”

“I’d really rather not” Kai’Sa groaned “‘sides, I prefer Eve’s way of doing things”

“‘Mysteriously’ disappearing right before a big meeting? Puh…” Akali rolled her eyes. 

Ahri’s laugh was a little strained this time and she chose not to say anything as they made their way to the car park where said Diva was waiting, leaning against her car. 

She gave them all a mischievous smile “Meeting go well?”

Akali blew a raspberry, then entered the back. 

Kai’Sa shook her head at Eve and followed Akali. 

Ahri stopped in front of Eve, hands together, smiling at the taller woman with a sickly sweet smile. 

“Ah” Eve said, cocky expression falling from her face “Right...Let's get dinner” 

The ride gave enough time for Ahri to thoroughly describe the events of the last few hours while the pair at the back put on headphones and played games on their holo’s. Even Evelyn's speedy driving could only do so much against Night City’s rush hour traffic and she was completely and utterly well-informed of what went down in the meeting, no matter how hard she tried not to be. 

Eventually Evelyn's eye-catching ride pulled up to the entrance of Embers and she tried to maintain her bearing and dignity as she scrambled out and passed the keys to a surprised chauffeur. 

“Needed the little girls room” Ahri whispered to the confused man. 

Akali and Kai’Sa giggled. 

The chauffeur decided not to ask questions. 

After confirming their booking they were taken to their tables, somewhere on the upper levels where they could see out into the city, or at least into Corpo Plaza. The other corporate towers blocked sight of most of the city they were disappointed to find out.

“I've always wondered what it was like to look out one of these windows” Akali said “But I guess it being disappointing shouldn't be surprising. The fish are cool though” 

Indeed from such a vantage point one could see the giant virtual Koi circling the very center of Corpo Plaza, installed by Arasaka when they rebuilt their HQ. Despite the corpo connection Akali appreciated the beauty of it, it was hard not to with the way the blue and orange fish circled around as if they were really swimming, bathing the plaza with their light which was made all the more prominent because of the falling sun. 

“I heard” she continued “That ‘Saka pays not to have the lights on during the night so it doesn't take away from the koi” 

“Must suck for the drivers” Kai’Sa commented. 

“If they can move more than an inch, sure” Eve muttered, holding her head like she was nursing a headache. 

Sat across from Eve, Ahri innocently sipped at a glass of juice. “So” She began after letting Eve stew for a bit “‘Kali, how was your lunch, your friend doing alright?”

Akali’s expression was a curious one for all the girls on the table. A bright smile was certainly there and they were happy to see it, but the quickly hidden rush of uncertainty before that was concerning. 

“It was good! Went to our old noodle place and I got some Ramyun. Shocker I know” They giggled and Akali let them get it out before continuing “As for V, she’s doing ...alright” 

A shared look between the three others. No one missed the slight hesitation. 

“Just alright?” Eve prompted, being careful to couch her words.

Akali looked over all of them, smile slipping into a considering look “She...she needs a little bit of help”

Ahri and Kai’Sa maintained their smiles but it was a little strained while Eve just sighed. 

Akali studied them for a moment. “You looked into her” she said after a while. 

A statement, not a question. 

Kai’Sa and Ahri turned to Eve. 

Eve threw her hands in the air with a huff and an eyeroll “Was just looking out for you dear”

Akali looked away from her team, back out the window and to the Koi below. 

Ahri kicked Eve under the table.

Kai’Sa put an order for cocktails. 

There was a long, very awkward pause. 

Eve breathed a small sigh “I'm sorry _mon chou_ , I should have asked you first” 

Her tone was apologetic, genuinely so, dropping her regular mask for this moment as she tentatively reached for Akali’s hand and ever so slowly put hers over it. 

Though Akali said nothing for a good moment, she didn't reject the touch.

Evelyn took that as a good sign.

Eventually Akali sighed, hand turning over to interlace her fingers with Eve’s claws. “You should have asked, but I understand” She ran a hand down her face “V...V’s...dying, and she needs help”

Their drinks were delivered in that moment of shocked silence. 

The waitress was professional though, saying nothing as she simply placed the drinks on the table and bowed on her way out. 

“Shit” Kai’Sa said “...how? If-if you don't mind me asking?”

“It’s a long story, and it’s probably best if she explains it. Just..its wild and she’s way in over her head”

“How can we help?” Ahri asked. 

Akali smiled at that, and at how the others were also giving it a serious consideration going by their expressions. 

“Thanks, girls” 

Evelyn gently held Akali’s hand tighter “We are a team little rouge”

The younger woman let out a small, relieved laugh “Yeah, I know….I'm gonna meet up with her later tonight, we’re gonna look for someone that may know a cure to her...condition. Dunno what kind of heat we’ll be getting into but I know Night City, so i'll come packing with what i've got”

Ahri nodded and all of them recognized the leadership tone she spoke with “Alright. While you do that I'll see about getting a security detail, I'll let Yas know when he gets here we need one sooner than we thought. Kai’Sa and Eve can act as backup in case anything does go wrong, so they’ll be tailing you. Until we know more about your friend's condition that's the best we can do, so please try and get a meeting sorted out asap”

“Me and Eve will need some guns in that case, dunno how ‘Kali seems so well armed already” 

“Oh, just buy them from vending machines, though if you want a rifle Kai’Sa you have to go to the dealers”

Six pairs of eyes turned to Akali. 

“What?” 

“You...you can get guns from vending machines here?” Kai’Sa seemed to struggle with the very concept. 

“Oh yeah totally, fifteen eddies gets you an alright Unity and two mags. Some machines sell SMG’s as well though their on the small side” 

Evely and Kai’sa looked between each other, then to Akali.

“What the fuck ‘Kali?”

Akali shrugged “Welcome to Night City” 

___

Jackie’s _ofrenda_ was emotional, though that was to be expected. When V stood in front of everyone present and said her words she poured her heart into it. She let them know who _her_ Jackie was, let know the warm brother, the unwavering companion, the man who dreamed big and reached for it. 

What V did not expect though was for Mama Welles to hand her the keys to Jackie’s ride. 

“He would have wanted for you to have it” She said. 

V barely held herself from breaking down as she said goodbye and left the El Coyote Cojo on Jackie’s ride. 

As for her car, she gave the keys to Misty and told her to take care of it. 

Speeding through Night City was a cathartic experience. She had ridden Jackie’s bike a few times before so she knew a little of the ins and outs of it, but after everything today it was just...nice to ride. 

To feel the wind, to _move._

As the city roared around her, V felt she could _finally_ shout back. 

Soon enough she arrived at Lizzie’s and after a quick text to let Akali know she went in. The club was only semi-awake at this time filled with mostly early comers: the lucky corpo’s who managed to avoid the worst of the rush hour, the working joe’s who lived nearby and the occasional young kid on the block, all eager to sample what Lizzie’s had to offer. 

V passed them all, giving a nod to Mateo behind the bar as she went straight for Judy’s den. 

The Mox gangoons seemed to recognize her and made no move to stop her. 

She did pause at the bottom of the stairs though as she caught Judy and another woman in the midst of an argument, something about joyotoys seeking Mox help and how the Mox weren't a charity.

V only listened with half an ear, Akali had texted her. 

_Gotchu eonni. My girls are onboard, just gotta get some iron. Be prepped to say hello._

_See ya soon_.

“Err...” V was very surprised by Akali’s team -her bandmates- joining in. It was just such a surreal idea that V even debated suggesting maybe they shouldn't be following, but in the end she had to trust that Akali knew them better than she did. 

So focused was she that she nearly missed when the well-chromed woman Judy was arguing with walked by her. 

V looked up in surprise, locking eyes with Suzie Q

“Another stray Judy” Suzie called out irritably, then brushed passed V.

“Wow, that your boss? What was that about?” The merc joked as she entered Judy’s workplace.

“Didnt I say I didnt wanna talk to you?” 

Judy however was having none of it. 

V sighed “Look, sorry for barging in. Just, really need to speak to Evelyn”

“Why, so you can blame her for the fuck-up of a heist you went on?” Judy said whilst giving her a dirty look. 

V stared at Judy for a moment, jaw dropping slightly from surprise, then she let out a sharp laugh. 

That seemed to take Judy off guard “What? What I say?” 

“Ha, ha, oh man” V calmed herself down with a few breaths “Sorry, sorry, just...it’s been an emotional day...Heh” She cleared her throat “Judy, of all the people I blame for that shitshow Evelyns’ near the bottom of that list. In fact, I need her ‘cus she’s lookin like the only person that can help me right now”

Judy was completely taken aback and didn't seem to know how to respond to that little bout of hysteria. 

Eventually she collected herself “Oh. Well, look” She plopped down on her chair with a tired sigh “Eve’s ...Eve’s at Clouds. Cig case on my desk got the address” 

V wracked her mind as she picked up the case, the name ringing in a vaguely familiar way. Taking a closer look at the fancy cigar case, not something Judy looked like she would buy V thought to herself, she confirmed her thoughts. 

“Oh, the Dollhouse on H8”

“You been there?” Judy asked and V thought she looked a bit spooked, or maybe exited, the way she jumped in her chair. 

“Nah, just hang out in Japantown a lot. Know a few people and they know a few people who went, you know how it is” 

“Oh, y-yeah, sure” 

“Why, whats wrong?”

“Nothing” Judy quickly shook her head, hair flying this way and that. 

V found herself watching how the green tips shined a little brighter when they caught the light from Judy’s monitor. 

_Why’s that important right now? Jesus focus here._

She shook her head to clear her wayward thoughts. 

“Just...be careful” The techie warned. “Heard the Tyger Claws got people in the area” 

V snorted “It’s Japantown, basically Tyger Den central, I’d be surprised if they didn't have a hand in every biz that side of NC” 

“Heh, fair enough...” Judy seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say “Right, yeah. Just don't come back filled with bullet holes and find Eve alright?” 

The merc nodded and as she went to take her leave Judy called out “And when you do find her, let me know, please” 

The last word was almost pleading and V found herself touched by it. 

Maybe the memories of Jackie were too raw, but in Judy’s look she saw her own concern for that rare treasure in Night City: good friends. 

“Will do Judy” V said with utmost seriousness. 

Leaving Judy’s lair she was on the holo to Akali. 

_Hey nena, quick update. Start heading to Clouds, meet you there. Sending a pic of the address._

A short while later there was a reply. 

_Omw, see you then._


	3. Chapter 3

Night City, as its name implied, was a city that came alive at night. Bright lights cast away the darkness brought about by nature creating a neon world of all colours. The megabuildings, the billboards, the signs, lampposts, the tower ads made purely out of light; all turned on (and some were never turned off) at night as an unofficial announcement that Night City stays open for business.

In fact, for many, nighttime in Night City _was_ prime business hours.

As V raced through the city streets, crossing the bridge that connected Little China to Japantown, she remembered a line from a song she listened to occasionally.

_The darker the day the more you shine…_

It was strange, thinking about KD/A. She remembered when Akali was scouted by the group after a particularly steamy rap battle. Whoever saw the vid of the showdown probably didn't see the shootout that happened afterwards, or how she had to carry a wounded but incredibly pumped rapper from the stage, Akali laughing and cheering about how she ‘totally wiped their face’.

It was her surrogate little sister’s breakthrough moment, the chance she had been looking for to make it big.

And boy, did she make it big.

_KD/A Poppin off in Pop/Stars! New Legends in the Biz! All Out Calls Out!_ The screamsheets headlined and V had never been prouder than when she picked one to read. She hadn't been too partial to K Pop but she eagerly listened to every track on repeat for days, weeks even, everytime a new release came out. Akali’s name was on everyone's lips at those moments, the remarkable story of a girl from Japantown, a street kid who through grit and talent caught the world’s eye.

To capitalise on their success KD/A went on a touring bonanza, paying homage to their stylistic origins by first going to Korea, then all over Asia as the money flowed in. Then, they kept going, because why ruin a good thing?

For V, stuck back in America, that proud joy turned into a bittersweet thing as she wasn't able to see Akali in person.

The first time they had been separated, and for so long too.

Eventually the ‘rags to riches’ story bled into the background as just another tale as Night City churned on, Akali’s name fading into a pop-culture reference on quiz night and the occasional headline in the music news.

V couldn't take it, being alone for the first time in NC. The city seemed so much bigger yet so much emptier, hence the move to Atlanta.

But old habits die hard and V grew up learning a certain line of work that made it hard to branch out.

“BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKER!”

A loud honk caught her off-guard and she swerved, putting her body weight to it to avoid a speeding...Delamain? 

“Whoa, shit! Watch it gonk!” She shouted more out of instinct than anything else as she came to a tire-squealing stop on the curb, pedestrians shouting and jumping out of her vicinity.

The speeding taxi raced on, crashing into at least two vehicles all the while screaming and shouting in that synthetic voice Delaimaine’s were known for.

V had honestly never seen road rage like it and the people around her probably thought the same with how some were looking on in curiosity, others also having taken their holo’s out to record the damage.

The car owners themselves were not too happy, furious even, though the subject of their ire was long gone.

After a moment the people around her carried on with their night, though undoubtedly some would have an interesting story to tell later on.

“Didn't you ever learn to keep your eyes on the road?”

“Who the fu-” V paused, then tensed as she rounded on the speaker.

Johnny fucking Silverhand was leaning against a railing watching her, sunglasses still on his face.

“What, cat got your tongue?” He joked.

A mix of fury and confusion robbed her of her ability to think for a moment, so she settled for the old standard.

“Fuck you”

“Thanks, I’d fuck me too”

The mix turned more towards fury. In fact, it was nearly all fury. “The hell do you want?”

“Was gonna say reminiscing on how lonely you are should probably be done while your not riding a bike through NC, but hey a rogue taxi taught the lesson before me”

“...Really, that's it? Wait, you fucking read my mind?!”

He looked over the rim of his glasses “I am _in_ your mind V”

V shook her head, hoping against hope that that action alone would shake him off too. Sadly, it did not and Johnny was left standing there looking at her like she was a complete idiot.

It pissed her off that he was kinda right in this regard, though she would never admit that.

“Anyway, let's get this hair brained scheme over with so you can realize this isn't the way to go forward” His form disappeared but V could still hear the last traces of his thoughts “Teaming with fucking K Pop singers, what the hell…”

“Nobody asked for your fucking opinion…” V thought and muttered as she went on the road again, though driving much carefully this time. Though, it wasn't only due to the near-miss.

Her head was aching something fierce and she had a sneaking suspicion the unwelcome passenger inside it was the cause.

As she rounded a bend and the Megabuilding came into view, she was hoping he wouldn't be there for that much longer.

* * *

It was a weird feeling Akali had, coming back after such a long time. Like her _eonni_ said, so much had changed yet so much stayed the same.

After travelling half the world and seeing so many different places, so many wonders, Night City still held something special, that unexplainable quality that she struggled to get across to the rest of KD/A when they were making their plans to visit.

Maybe it was just nostalgia for her hometown, her birthplace. Maybe it was the prospect of seeing _eonni_ again in the place where it all began.

Maybe, after so long spent without action and experiencing life on the other side, she was itching for some of that Night City special once again.

“‘Kali?”

She took a deep breath, the smell of Night City hitting her.

It was thoroughly unpleasant, mostly smog and uncollected garbage and probably took years off her life.

Yet, it was _home_.

After so long bouncing around the world, she was back _home._

She did put on her face mask though, she wasn’t that eager to die.

Turning, Akali nodded to Kai’Sa. “V said she’s near”

The dancer of the group gaver her own nod, finishing off her snack and throwing the wrapper into the garbage. The small piece of plastic bounced off the overfull container joining its kin on the pavement.

She had to snort when Kai’Sa picked it up and pocketed it. 

A short walk later they arrived at the entrance to the megabuilding, wide unassuming steps that led to a huge blocky tower that reached far up into the sky, a building that could house upwards of hundreds of thousands of people, a mini city within a city.

And like Night City, it was filled with poverty, inequality and crime on every level.

Sat on the steps, waiting for them, was V.

A smile spread across her face before she even realized and Akali had to stop herself from running into V, arms wide open.

_You aint a kid anymore_ she told herself.

Still, she didn't say no when V embraced her.

“Ready to go?” The taller woman asked and she nodded, revealing the folded SMG tucked into her puffy jacket.

Stepping back she moved to the side and motioned to Kai’Sa “V, Kai’Sa. Kai’Sa, V”

They gave each other a tentative hand shake. Akali found it mildly interesting that while Kai’Sa was all legs, V was still taller in general.

“Thanks for coming along” V said to Kai’Sa “It's good to know Akali has her team backing her up”

Kai’Sa gave a genuine smile at that “Little Rogue’s always the troublemaker” she said while looking at her.

Akali rolled her eyes.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet the person she loves more than ramyun” Kai’Sa continued. “I know it’s a very short list”

V laughed and she did too.

It was true, and it was also nice to see them make good first impressions.

After clearing their laughter the dancer presented the small case she had been holding onto. Dressed in a respectable dark blue suit and trousers with short heels she looked very much like a businesswoman making a regular arms deal.

“We got a present for you, from me and the rest of the team. Akali helped to pick it out”

V was surprised, looking from Kai’Sa to Akali. The latter just smiled and nodded towards the case “Take it, you’ll need it”

Gently V reached into the case and took out the shiny, smooth revolver. “Thank you…” she said while examining it, running a chrome palm along the polished barrel and checking the cylinder.

“ .42 Malorian Arms Overture” Kai’Sa listed out the details such as the specifics of the barrel, the firing and loading mechanism and all the technical details that Akali had summarized when she suggested getting “a big fuck-off handcannon”

“Thank you” V repeated as Kai’Sa finished.

“No worries. Like ‘Kali said, you’ll probably need it. Oh, there's also Eve’s on the holo with me, she’s gonna hang back and keep an eye out and act as backup/getaway if we need. She says hello”

“Heh, tell her I said hi” V turned to Akali with a smile, tucking the revolver inside her jacket. “Lets go”

Akali and Kai’Sa nodded, falling in behind the merc as they entered Megabuilding H8.

Navigating such a building was both simple and yet not. All Megabuildings in Night City were built in almost exactly the same layout with the businesses on the lower level and residences higher up. Shops were dotted around wherever people decided to set one up and there were spaces for recreation and even schooling, though whether they were actually used for that depended on the megabuilding and the people within.

So, while you knew what to expect where, you could never reliably know what you would find when you got to a level.

One thing that tied all megabuilding though, you had to use the central elevators. There were stairs but no one was willing to go up eighty flights to get anywhere.

Thankfully V seemed to know the exact palace and after an elevator ride which they shared with the other denizens of Night City, in all their colorful strangeness, they arrived.

“Right” V said as she stopped them near the entrance to Clouds, marked by a dancing holo-girl and bright pink neon lights. “I dunno what to find inside but from what I hear they like to run a ‘respectable’ establishment. No weapons and no tolerance for violence. Tyger Claws are the huscle and I saw a few on our way up here, so if shit goes down their reinforcements are close”

Kai’Sa and Akali nodded “Should one of us stay out just to keep watch then?” the former suggested.

V agreed “Good idea. You willing to do it?”

Kai’Sa nodded.

“Nova. That case you should take our guns so we can grab 'em off you in case we need to leave in a hurry. Me and ‘Kali will go in and try to find our mark, Evelyn Parker. Last I saw her she had blue hair cut in a bob and gold plated chrome fingers, try and focus on the last part since the dolls can change appearance”

Akali committed the description to memory as V addressed Kai’Sa

“Till we find her, sit tight and keep an eye out. Oh, should probably patch in on the holo with one of us while we’re inside”

“Alright” Kai’Sa put her fingers just above her ear “got that Eve? We’ll be going dark. Yeah, okay. Keep your hands on the wheel. Kali?”

She nodded and made the connection.

“Alright” V put her new weapon, with some disappointment, back into the case it came in along with her old revolver, her pistol and her knife.

Akali passed her folded up SMG to Kai’Sa who slung it around her shoulder, underneath her suit blazer. The other shoulder held Kai’Sa’s own folded SMG.

“Well, let's go. Time to do this” V called.

“Good luck girls” Kai’Sa said to them as they entered the dollhouse.

Akali had never been to a dollhouse so she didn't know what to expect, aside from maybe sleazy figures leering at people’s bodies that was always a go-to in television. As it was, the reception area did give off the impression of a ‘respectable’ establishment, inasmuch as one could call such places respectable. Purple and pink neon lights and the loud music coming through the walls certainly set the theme of a decent clubhouse, and the pretty receptionist added an air of professionalism.

When they went through the doorway to the reception area however her ICE flared something fierce, deploying defenses against intrusive scanning. For a second she saw the world in a buzz and something sparked in the corner of the room.

“Oh” The receptionist took a step back “Uhm...I think...erm...”

“Trying to get something?” Akali glared at her while V narrowed her eyes.

“Uhm...just...err-”

V put her arm on the counter, leaning in “How about we just calm down eh? No harm done as I see”

The receptionist warily went back to her computer “Uhm, well, it seems that we only have...a few of our staff members available currently. Uhm…” She looked up, warily looking at Akali then to V “I do apologize, if you like you can wait until-”

“I'd rather not” V cut in, putting a little steel in her voice “Don't worry about my friend here, I'm the customer. Do you have Evelyn Parker available?”

“Uhm…” The receptionist tapped away on the screen, every now and then her eyes darting up to them “Unfortunately Evelyn Parker is unavailable at the moment...if, if you jack into the terminal we can determine the best fit however. Our dolls can change their appearance in real-time to suit your needs so you need not worry about the physical taste” the woman managed a tight smile.

“She’s spooked” Kai’Sa commented through their channel.

_No doubt._

Akali shared a look with V, then the merc seemed to look off into the corner for a moment before sighing and pulling out her jack from her palm, interfacing with the terminal on the counter.

“Now, just wait a moment as the algorithm determines your best match…” More screen tapping, though Akali could see that she didn't seem to get anymore jumpy and with no Tygers rushing them so far it seemed to be smooth failing.

“Now, this will be a live session so be warned things can take an unexpected turn” the receptionist delivered the line as if reading from a script, something which seemed to make her more comfortable. Indeed, she proceeded to tell V about the experiences she may encounter and even asked V to set up a safe word.

“Baddest” V said after another shared look between them.

Akali suppressed her giggle with a snort.

“Oh, two matches. Interesting...Well, who will it be, Angel or Skye?”

“...Skye”

“A great choice. Now, for the payment. Erm-” she looked at Akali again and she gave the receptions her best dead-eyed stare which was enough to make the woman turn away “-I'm afraid your...friend can’t go in without a match. She can wait here-”

“How ‘bout I pay double and she can come with? Won't be joining me in the...fun, though”

“Erm...I...Im not sure I can…”

V leaned in “Who says I'm paying that extra to the club?”

The receptions went silent, eyes darting this way and that, then she gave a small, subtle nod. After a moment her eyes glowed blue, then went back to normal as V jacked out from the terminal.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to enjoy the experience” V said as she began making her way inside, Akali following. 

“Erm” The receptionist stopped them “Clouds operates a strict no weapon policy-”

“Yeah yeah we know, we ain't armed don't worry” V brushed her off as she opened the door, the loud base of the music drawing any further protest.

“That went well” Akali said as they looked around at the different booths, all the size of small bedrooms with one-way glass walls that prevented them from looking in “How long you think till they jump us?”

V snorted “Maybe after im done with my ‘session’”

Akali paused, surprised “You're actually going through with it?”

“Don't worry, only going in to ask. Who best knows where Evelyn is than the people she worked with? While I do that, see there?” they passed a Tyger Claw guard as V nodded to the far end of a corridor, to a door with a bouncer stood in front.

Someone was arguing with said bouncer, something about how he deserved to go into the VIP area.

“Try and get access, see if you can find where their offices are, where they keep their records. Or see if Evelyn’s with a client”

The rapper nodded, heart jumping slightly.

It was the first time in a long while she had been given an order from V.

“Gotcha”

Before she could jump in V gently grabbed her upper arm. “Be careful” she warned, eyes expressing her concern.

Akali smiled, her mask tracing the movements of her mouth to reflect it on the outside, though the neon demon teeth probably made it look more menacing than intended.

Still, it was enough to make V smile in return “Neat mask”

She grinned, showing all the teeth.

With a laugh and final squeeze on her shoulder V went to her booth leaving Akali in the corridor.

Focus turning on the argument still going on Akali slid into a corner nearby, ears keen. 

“Is there a problem here?” A new person arrived, another Tyger, coming from the VIP area.

Seemingly outnumbered the customer stormed off in a huff, past Akali leaning against the wall.

“Fucking hell” the Tyger huscle complained to each other. “Why even try, the fucking ID was clearly out of date!”

The larger bouncer shrugged “Who knows, idiots are idiots. You coverin me?”

“Heh, true that, and nah, just taking a piss”

The Tygers parted ways and Akali saw one, the smaller one, go through a doorway indicating the toilets.

Keeping an eye on the other bouncer she followed, and slipped quietly into the men’s sections.

_Only the one guy. Lucky for me._

Her footsteps were careful and slow as she moved up behind him, then she struck in a flurry.

First a kick to the back of his knees, bringing him down. Before he could shout Akali shoved his head into the urinal as hard as she could, hitting the ceramic with a hard _thud_ and _crack_ as the man's visor split and his nose crunched. Disoriented, the Tyger couldn't defend himself as Akali repeated the action once more, then again for good measure leaving a small dent and a bloodstain on the urinal.

Blood which was soon flushed away.

With a final twist of the neck and a bony crack, Akali finished the Tyger gangoon off.

After some struggling she dragged the body to an empty stall, setting it in a sitting position that wouldn't collapse the moment she didn't support it. A quick rummage through the pockets she got his VIP pass and afterwards she locked and jammed the door from the inside, going over the top with a quick hop and pulling herself over.

_Damn that was easy._

Despite her thoughts her heart was still pumping as she left the mens toilets and she had to pause and take a breath before she went back to the club.

_Hooo shit._

“You okay ‘Kali?” Kai’Sa came through on their line.

“All good” She steadied herself, then made her way to the entrance of the VIP area. The pass was flashed for a moment and when the sumo-wrestler looking bouncer said nothing she walked in, nonchalant as one could be.

The upstairs area had its own booths, as well as a bar and a couple of couches to sit on. Some patrons already occupied them and dotted around the room were a handful of Tygers, mostly looking bored and paying little or no attention to her.

Sadly, no Evelyn in obvious sight.

However she also took note of the door in the corner, just slightly to the side of the bar, marked with a NO ENTRY in big red letters above it.

It was so obvious she had to banish the thought it was made for purposely catching out infiltrators.

_It's a dollhouse, not a Miltech blacksite. Been watching too many movies._

“I'm in the VIP area, gonna see if I can go further” She whispered to Kai’Sa.

“Hear ya” was the quiet reply.

Doing a scan of the room she saw no one was really paying attention to the door. Even the Tyger goons didn't seem to have a direct line of sight.

_Right, let's go_.

She was casual with her movements, gait steady and bearing confident. No one paid her any mind, not even the gangoons as she approached the bar. The bartender was already serving someone, or rather listening to his drunken complaints.

She saw her chance then. She slipped to the corner of the bar, unnoticed by patron or bartender. Making a final check to confirm that yes, no one was really paying attention and security cameras weren't looking over her way, she tested the door.

It opened without resistance.

She didn't let her surprise stop her as she quickly slipped into the opening and closed it back up, dropping into a crouch on the other side.

It was a bare corridor, unpainted walls with wires and piping running along the top. To her left was a doorway to a room barely lit up by dark neon lights. Taking a peek through she could see it was a sort of rec room for the Tygers, some of whom were lounging on plush seats watching the television mounted on the wall or were on their holo’s. 

None seemed to be on any level of alertness so she took advantage of that, moving on and keeping low through the corridor. At the end was a door secured by an electronic lock, which didn't unlock when she pressed the VIP card on the scanner.

_Alright, gotta get technical_.

While she didnt have any tools on her she did have her jack which she pulled out to connect to the lock. Eyes turning blue, her vision switched from the real world to the virtual one as she loaded daemons into the machine, pathing out their routes through the software until they reached their destination.

A second later, the red light on the lock turned green with a little bleep.

_Bam, still got it._

Withdrawing her jack she carefully opened the door and snuck on to the other side.

Another dreary corridor greeted her, with an unlocked door to her left and a corner ahead.

She tried the door, carefully and quietly sliding it open a touch.

It was the club's security office it looked like, with numerous screens on the far end opposite her showing the different camera views and a central computer running it all. Along the walls were server racks in metal and glass casings as well as a few desks. 

_Bingo._

It wasn't empty however, there was a Tyger on a chair with his feet up on the desk in front of the central computer. A pistol lay on the desk.

Closing the door Akali crept up close to him, stopping within arm’s reach.

Then she jumped, quickly covering his mouth and spinning the chair around so she could grab the gun with her other hand and press it to the Tyger’s temple, hard.

“Shut the fuck up! Don't move!” She whispered fiercely, tightening her hold over his mouth. The Tyger struggled only briefly before stilling as Akali pressed the tip of the gun harder into his skull.

“Mhhmmh!” He tried to mumble something.

Akali whacked him in the temple, hard. Stunned, unable to shout, the Tyger could only weakly resist as Akali pounded metal to skull again, then again until he stopped moving.

She whacked him a fourth time just to make sure he stayed out as she dumped him on the floor.

Putting the gun in her belt she reached for a terminal and accessed the system.

First she went through the camera feeds, stopping when she saw V standing outside a closed booth.

“Kai’Sa, gonna switch lines. I'm in the security office”

“Nice work, alright”

The line dropped and she rang V who she could see answer her holo.

“‘Kali? You okay?”

“All goon _eonni._ On the cameras now”

On screen V looked around until she saw the camera pointing at her. “Preem! Can you get this booth open?” the merc tapped the booth in front of her.

A quick search brought up the booths and after a quick look to confirm the number the one-way window slid open.

“Thanks _nena_. This was apparently Evelyn's last booth she worked in, something happened here and the dolls aren’t too open about it. An incident with a client”

As V went into the booth Akali closed the entry “Incident huh...Let me see if there's anything here”

Searching through the files and logs she soon found a promising one. “Ah, got something...Looks like there was a netrunner attack a few days ago, happened in booth eleven, where you are now….spooked the security enough that reinforcements came in from outside”

“I see. There's blood stains in here and a detective kit. Ah! It's one of the ones that recreates a scene. Give me a sec”

As V fiddled around Akali searched the files looking for any further evidence, though as she read on disgust quickly pooled into her stomach. “Man, this place is a data trap. The scan at the start is stored, all your biometrics and shit...and it looks like what goes on in the booths ain't as private as they lead on”

“Fuck” V responded and Akali could hear faint shouts and moans of pain coming from a device in the background “There was an attack alright, targeted Evelyn. Looks like she passed out at the end. Do you know what they did with her?”

A moment's search later brought up no concrete results, which she relayed to V.

“Damn” V cursed “Only other lead I've got is a guy named Tom, doll that works here. You have anything?”

“Hmm, there's a guy named The Woodman who seems to be calling the shots going by the messages. There's more to the place i'm in right now, might be able to get into his office or something”

“Alright see if you can. Good work ‘Kali, stay safe”

She smiled, enjoying the praise “You too. I’ll take down the cameras”

A final check of the logs and files yielded no more relevant results other than making her even more sick of this place so she switched to the cameras, shutting them down with the press of a finger.

Checking the downed Tyger behind her, still out cold now with blood trickling down his nose, Akali left the security room. Carefully she stuck to the wall and peeked around the corner when she came to it. She saw no one, but there was a large grill-like window that was slightly open along the right hand side as well as a door a little further on. Slipping across, she peeked into the room and saw a somewhat lavish office, a large black and gold carpet over the floor, paintings on the walls and fancy wooden furniture. The most notable fixture was a large metal, crate-like desk in the center of the room upon which was a large computer terminal.

Behind said desk, occupied with a burger, was a large bald man in a cheap looking suit.

Slipping away Akali raised V on the holo “Think I found Woodman” she whispered “In a back office, through a staff door in the VIP area. Should be easy enough to get in, then just go straight down the corridor. Watch out to your left, Tyger rec room”

“Gotcha. Just finished talking to Tom, we need to see what Woodman knows. Hang back”

That Akali did, slipping back to the security office and giving it another, more thorough, look through which yielded another handgun and a couple of magazines. The Tyger goon on the floor continued to bleed, though when he started moving, twitching ever so slightly, she delivered a kick to his head and another for good measure.

A small knock on the wall outside caused her to turn swiftly, brandishing her pistol towards the door.

V put her hands up slowly.

“Fuck, sorry V” She whispered as she pointed the gun away.

“Good reactions” V laughed softly.

“Here” Akali handed the merc the spare gun, then nodded towards Woodmans office “Following your lead”

V nodded and she fell in line as they rounded the corner, slipped under the window and stacked up on either side of the door.

Another nod from V, then the merc opened the door and they came in quickly, guns pointing at Woodman.

“Back up, back up” V commanded as Akali closed the door and shut the window grills, making sure to keep Woodman in her line of vision.

Woodman, mid bite, paused.

The syntham-burger dropped to the floor as he slowly put his hands up and backed away from the desk, still on his chair.

“No guests allowed in ‘ere”

Woodman was British, apparently. And a joker.

“Ha. Ha” V’s laugh was about as mirthful as the grave as she slowly advanced on the man “Funny. Where's Evelyn Parker?”

“Dunno anyone who works ‘ere by that name”

“I will plug your fucking kneecaps and you will scream before I flatline you, cut the crap. She was K’O’d by a cyber attack, what did you do with her afterwards?”

Woodman was silent for a moment, eyes darting between V and Akali.

“Alright, I can see your serius and I'm a reasonable man. Little Miss Parker I sold off to a Ripperdock, Fingers if ya know ‘im”

“You sold her” V reflected their shared disgust.

Woodman shrugged, seemingly nonchalant about having two guns pointed at him. “Can't make money from broken dolls and trust me, she was very broken”

V snarled “Where’s Fingers?”

“Jig Jig Street, ‘round the back corner of it”

“Really?” V stepped closer forcing Woodman right back against the wall “ _Nena,_ take a look on the terminal”

She did so, carefully, still keeping her eye on Woodman.

“Ladies, ladies. Didn't I say i'm a reasonable man? No need-”

“-For you to keep talking. Getting real tired of your shit Woodman”

The man did shut up, but going by the way his face looked like he swallowed a lemon he didn't like it.

Searching through the terminal Akali brought up the messages.

Some were benign, business deals and supply management.

Some were spam, the standard.

One was with a ‘Golden Fingers’, and didnt that name just ring with creepiness, confirming that a doll was sold off in frankly the most disturbing exchange she had ever read.

Until she got to another message, a simple one. One that added a cold spike of dread to the roiling pit of disgust and fury she felt about this place.

“What do you mean ‘actually young’?” She said to Woodman, voice like cold, unbending iron. “The message, about gathering up people. It specified ‘actually young’. Why? What did it mean?”

The man was good at maintaining composure but Akali could still see the beads of sweat that flowed down his meaty neck, the way he was a bit _too_ still, how his eyes kept switching between her and V.

“Oh, that. Don't mind that-”

“She asked you a goddamn question, answer it!” V snarled.

The joking face evaporated into barely restrained anger as Woodman grinded his teeth “It’s nothing! Just a business transaction, client wanted them on the younger side, so what? Dunno what yer thinkin’ ‘bout”

It was a possibility. This was a dollhouse that hired out after all, people had their tastes and someone may have wanted young-looking dolls.

But Akali was not even remotely convinced it was in any way above board.

Her gun drew a bead to Woodman’s skull “Im losing my fucking patience. What. Did. The. Message. Mean”

Woodman was breathing heavily now, eyes narrowed and snarl on his face.

Akali’s finger held tight on the trigger.

Woodman roared and lunged at V.

Akali’s pistol rounds made impact with his skull.

They flattened against subdermal plating and Woodman crashed into the merc, forcing her gun up high just as she shot it.

“V!” Akali shouted as she shot into the large man’s flank, bullets soaking into the steel and chrome beneath the skin or into his armoured suit.

V grappled with Woodman but the man was much larger.

Anyone else would have likely lost.

They were not trained by Master Shen.

V brought her knee up to smash into Woodman’s groin though to his credit he didn't let go of her even as he crumpled slightly, bending over with the blow. Another knee went into Woodman’s gut and even still he kept his hold on V’s arms, even slamming the merc against the wall, forcing the air out of her lungs.

Putting his back to Akali.

Pistol clicking empty the rapper took the lamp from the desk and smashed Woodman once, then twice over the head making him yell in pain finally dropping V who immediately drove two elbows one after the over into the center of his chest making him keel.

Akali smashed the lamp a third time, the object crumbling as it made contact leaving shards of glass in Woodmans skull.

Woodman retaliated by swinging around and sending a meaty fist into Akali’s gut, the smaller woman sent flying by the blow to slam up and over the desk.

“BASTARD!” V shouted as she danced to the side and sent a heavy kick to Woodmans face which connected, her steel-toed, heavy duty biker boots crunching his face with a sickening crack. Woodmans head jerked back and he brought his arms up by instinct to protect from further blows. 

V gave him no respite, kicking at his knees to bring him down, jumping back to avoid getting swiped then diving in with a boot to his face sending him sprawling onto the floor with a shout of pain. 

Akali spat into her mask as she found the breath to get back up as quick as she could, using the desk as support. Her stomach ached fiercely and she felt like throwing up, but she held it down as V stomped on Woodman’s crotch. The man’s arms came away from his face with an agonised howl, allowing V to follow up with a heavy, heel-leading stomp straight into his nose.

There was a loud _crunch_ and _squelch._

Woodman stopped moving.

V stomped once again to make sure, making a bloody mess which she dragged up with her boot.

“‘Kali!” The merc turned to her, coming over to support.

Akali gently fended her off as she stood on her own “I'm alright, just winded ‘is all. Didn't expect it” She gasped, then took off her mask to spit on the floor. “Fuck”

There was a commotion outside, Tygers yelling in Japanese.

“Shit” V cursed as she opened the window just a tad “Call your friends. We’re making a hot exit”


	4. Chapter 4

The silence was the worst part about this, Kai’Sa decided.

At least when she was on the line to Akali she could hear what the rapper was hearing, know that she was still alive and that this wasn't all a massive cock up just yet.

But now her only line was to Evelynn and she was just as tense as Kai’Sa was.

Still, while she might not have been a merc nor did she live the hard life Akali and V did, she was not a wilting flower. None of K/DA were.

You didn't make it to where they were without being a little ruthless, without having the confidence and drive that they so wanted to share with the world.

Without having good friends that you helped no matter what they needed.

Her holo rang and she answered immediately.

“It’s getting hot in here!” Akali shouted and Kai’Sa could hear gunfire in the background.

Her heart tightened.

She breathed, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly.

A small exercise Akali shared with them all, something that helped them with pre-show jitters.

It helped to loosen the grip of fear in her.

“Do you need me to come in?” She asked with false calm as she took position behind the wall of a news-stand to the right of the club entrance, in a dark corner filled with uncollected garbage. From here she knew she was hidden from view from anyone looking at the club from the front.

From the outside she couldn't hear the commotion within, the music was too loud.

Akali relayed the question to V and replied back a moment later “Hold the entrance, their backup will be coming in. Tell Eve to get ready to go”

Kai’Sa nodded and did just that.

Evelynn’s reply was a short, cool “Alright” 

She didn't try to raise Akali on the holo, they didn't need the distraction. Kai’Sa trusted her to get out, trusted in V to do her job of keeping Akali safe.

They trusted her to make sure no Tygers got in.

Only a few moments later there was a group of Tygers rushing towards the club, weapons out and barging the unlucky out of their way.

Kai’Sa counted five in total as she peeked out.

_Probably more on their way._

The normal residents sensed something was going down. Some made the wise decision of getting out of the way and leaving, thankfully including the patrons of the food stand across from her. Others took cover with their holo’s in their hands, peeking out and recording.

Others didn't even move.

Kai’Sa ignored them, keeping her focus on the Tygers.

They were bunched up, no sense of formation.

Her hands slid into the grip of the weapon slung on her right shoulder, bringing it to her front underneath her suit jacket.

They came closer. She could pick them out individually, their wild and varying hairstyles and colours, the loud and flashy clothing they wore and the glinting cybernetics adorning their bodies.

Her heart rate tried to jump to a fast and panicked beat.

But she was _cold_.

“Got no peak got no summit” She muttered, forcing a small smirk and willing steel into her nerves.

They came closer still, point blank now.

They were going to go right past her.

She brought her gun to bear, suit blazer flying open.

Her gun came blazing.

Hot lead sprayed from the barrel of her SMG mowing two Tygers down and hitting a third behind them as she hit them from the flank.

When she heard the _click click_ of an empty mag she quickly switched to her other gun and continued blasting, firing from the hip with little care for accuracy.

Not that it mattered at this range as another two went down, screaming in pain.

The last standing Tyger went into cover behind the food counter opposite Kai’Sa, shouting “ _Kuso yarō_!”

The dancer slid behind a column to her right and reloaded, taking the time to also unfold the stock and settle it in her shoulder.

“ _Teme_!” The Tyger shouted and Kai’sa heard the shots from her weapon, something loud but slow.

She didn't hear impact against her cover though.

Chancing a peek she saw the Tyger firing blind with a revolver, still cussing, but with a little focus the dancer could hear the panic in the way the Tyger’s voice hitched up.

Of the ones she mowed down initially, two were trying to get back up.

Leaning out of cover she brought her gun to her shoulder and fired at the Tyger that was shooting in her direction, forcing the other woman down with a short burst.

Going by the sharp scream, Kai’Sa assumed she hit something.

“Stay down!” She shouted towards the goons getting back up. One brought his weapon to bear and unloaded in her direction forcing her back into cover.

“Fuck! Fine, you want to die!? _Shi-ne! Shi-ne!”_

Gritting her teeth the dancer leaned out of cover once again and caught the wounded shooter as he was trying to go over the counter the other Tyger was behind. A burst of bullets raked down his back and he slumped against it, dropping his weapon.

The other wounded Tyger was trying to crawl away, moaning in pain though it was distorted by the Oni mask she wore.

“Stop moving!” She shrieked at the crawler, higher pitch than she intended, not that she noticed.

The crawler did not obey and there was more noise coming from the direction of the elevator, more shouting in Japanese.

She raised her weapon, aiming at the crawler.

The Tyger behind the counter leapt up, revolver pointed at her.

Kai’Sa dropped low, leaning to one side and switched targets.

The Tyger’s shots went wild, bullets impacting against the column and flying above her.

Hers did not and the young Tyger goon went down with new bullet holes to her chest and stomach.

The dancer slid back into cover in the corner of the newspaper stand.

More Tygers arrived at the scene stumbling to a stop as they saw the bodies just outside the club entrance.

“ _Oi! Nani ka_ -happened here?!” One of them yelled, her translator implant going to work now that the profanity filter was allowing it to.

She counted three of them, two normal-looking goons wielding guns and one a chromed-up to the core katana wielding woman.

Seeing no better chance she quickly popped out of her corner and gave one of the goons a healthy dose of hot lead bringing him down screaming. The other two reacted fairly swiftly, the other goon diving for cover while the chrome woman... _moved._

One moment Kai’Sa was lining her up for a second burst, the next her instincts screamed at her and she bent back at the waist a full ninety degrees.

A sword _whooshed_ past where her torso was, slamming into the corner she had been using as cover.

The chrome-woman’s face appeared above hers and time seemed to slow as they stared at each other.

“ _Shi-ne_ ” she said in a garbled, artificial voice. 

Synthetic leg muscles wound on the spot creating energy, articulated titanium-alloy bones responding by bending and straightening in various points.

Body still bent at ninety degrees Kai’Sa’s knee shot up from a standstill into the Tyger who dodged the blow.

Then Kai’Sa’s leg bent on an artificial axis mid-thigh and shot forward unexpectedly. Her foot slammed into the woman's face-plate with enough force to leave a dent in the chrome and force her back.

Leg bones and muscles working themselves back into their ‘natural’ position Kai’Sa righted herself on two feet and blasted the cyborg samurai with her remaining magazine while backing away.

Her bullets made contact.

With the woman’s sword.

With reflexes and sight far past the limits of nature the woman deflected the rounds, though with the volume of fire some got through not that the small caliber bullets even pierced her armoured skin.

_Shit_.

She didn't have much time to think further as the sword was at her throat, the cyborg moving at speeds difficult to track with the human eye.

Not with a Kiroshi, though.

Kai’Sa flowed backwards, feet just barely scraping the ground as the woman launched into a flurry of blows. The dancer’s body bent and twisted at unnatural angles and unexpected ways to dodge the razor sharp blade, synthetic bones and muscles and skin undulating, twisting and stretching like every body part had a mind of its own.

At the apex of the flurry of steel Kai’Sa bent back just slightly as the sword came passing across her face, then brought her leg flat up against her stomach and kicked hard into the sword woman's abdomen sending her back and giving the dancer some room to breathe.

But she couldn't back away anymore.

So she went forward.

With one long gait she closed the distance to within a hand's width between them and hit out with her knees and elbows, precise strikes into soft points on her body.

If it was a normal, biological one anyway. As it was, ‘soft’ was a relative term as her joints made cracking sounds when impacting against the swordswoman but they did affect her going by the way she tried to back away and gain distance between them.

Kai’Sa wasn’t letting it happen however and stuck to her like glue.

“Out the way! Can't get a clear shot!” The other gangoon was shouting, reminding Kai’Sa he was there.

“Do not interfere!” The cyborg shouted, completely black eyes glaring at her.

Her elbow went to connect to the faceplate but the cyborg pulled her head back and it passed over her face. As she was pulling her arm back the faceplate came zooming in and crashed into her face.

She saw stars and could taste blood.

But Kai’Sa knew she couldn't back away, couldn't give the woman the space to use her deadly weapon, so she grabbed blindly forward relying on memory to guess where the cyborg’s limbs were.

She grabbed one arm and as her vision cleared she saw the sword high up in the air, ready to come down at her.

It was a contest of strength, one cybernetic arm against two.

She was left defenseless however against the cyborg’s other arm that came in for a solid punch to her ribs.

She gasped with the impact but committed all her might to not letting go of the sword arm.

If her bones and muscles had been anything less than synthetic, they would have broken.

But they held.

Even as another blow came in the exact spot that made her weak, that let her grip slip for just a moment and brought the sword closer, her body held.

As the cyborg pulled back for another strike she summoned her energy, and through fierce violet eyes glared at her enemy as she used her hold on the cyborg’s arm as leverage to deliver a stunning blow with her knee straight into the woman’s side.

“Urgh!” something in the cyborg’s body broke with the blow, stunning her enough so Kai’Sa could twist her sword arm and bring it down to meet her knee. The cyborg arm bent slightly, connections severed just enough for the iron grip to loosen and for the sword to fall out.

But that only made the cyborg angrier and she sent her titanium-alloy fist straight into Kai’Sa’s face.

The dancer tried to twist with the blow as best she could, but something cracked all the same and pain flared all over. Her HUD was distorted, her hearing turned into a dull ringing and her vision blurred as her cybernetics adjusted to account for the damage.

Somehow she had ended up where the cyborg had been, probably when the woman threw her off her arm.

She counted it a blessing that she landed on her feet, more out of instinct than any real conscious reaction. 

“Got a shot!” A voice behind her excitedly yelled, loud enough to be heard even though it was distorted.

She didn't even think, she just _collapsed_ her leg bones, dropping into a split on the ground.

The shots passed overhead, where her body had been, and into the surprised cyborg.

The rifle rounds punctured through the woman's armour, shredding her torso and sending her to the ground.

“ _Chikushō_! HIMIKO!” the Tyger goon screamed.

More importantly for Kai’Sa, he also stopped shooting.

Pushing off the ground she reassembled her legs beneath her and dived for cover, the movement enough to get the Tyger goon back on the trigger but far too late, bullets pining off the floor after the dancer.

“ _Kuso-yaro!”_

Kai’Sa reloaded Akali’s SMG which was still on her shoulder, her own weapon on the floor.

She waited for the man to stop shooting before leaning out and finishing him off with a full mag.

He hadn't even thought to take cover.

There was a moment of silence afterwards where the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat and her breathing through her mouth.

_Holy shit._

“ _Bokkie! Bokkie!”_

Reality came crashing back “‘Kali! I can hear you!” she shouted, though her words were slightly sluggish.

She had to knock a few screws back into place in her head and jaw.

There were gunshots on the other end of the line “We're delta'ing out now!”

Someone shouted and someone screamed as Akali barked “V, to your left!”

Kai’Sa cut the call and rang Evelynn.

The holo kept ringing.

And ringing.

Kai’Sa’s heart began to tighten again.

“Here” That sweet, sweet husky voice finally replied and the dancer let her breath flow through her bruised lips.

“You okay?”

“Apologies, I was a little occupied. Tyger’s were coming up to the entrance. Took care of them now. You?”

“I'm good, they’re just making their way out Clouds-there they are!”

She shouted as the pair ran out of Cloud’s entrance.

Akali noticed and went towards her. V saw the injured cyborg groaning on the floor and blasted her skull into scrap.

“Shit Kai, you okay?” Akali asked.

“It’s alright” she groaned, still feeling the aching pain “Your guns” she added, pointing to the case she left by the floor next to the corner she had initially used as cover.

V kicked it up and retrieved her weapons with impressive speed while Akali helped her off the ground, retrieving her weapon from Kai’Sa’s shoulder.

“We’re on our way Eve!” she shouted down the line as fetched her own gun, then the three of them started making their way back double time.

_*BANG*_

A loud gunshot rang from behind.

“FUCK!”

“V!” Akali dove over the merc. 

Kai’Sa spun on the spot, spraying the doorway to Clouds.

It was empty.

The wounded Tyger goon, the crawler she forgot about in all the fighting, sat against the wall just to the left of the entrance with a smoking revolver in hand, huge bloodstain around her abdomen.

Kai’Sa pumped the last of her mag into her and she spasmed as the bullets hit her chest, revolver falling to the ground.

“V! Get up! V!” The rapper was _frantic_. Kai’Sa had never seen her so panicked before, never heard her with so much fear in her voice.

“Urgh!” The merc groaned as she tried to stand, Akali slipping under and carrying her.

Kai’Sa took a look and saw a bloody hole along V’s right side.

“Fuck” V moaned again, arms reaching inside her jacket as she stumbled on. She brought out a small device that fit neatly in her hand.

A BounceBack.

There was a _hiss_ as she jabbed it into her and a sigh from the merc as the painkillers went to work.

Kai’Sa didn't even realize she was staring at V’s wound until she bumped into the elevator cage.

They piled in and after a moment where she realized where she was, she pressed the button to go down.

The doors opened to the other lift just beside theirs and Tyger gangoons spilled out.

Akali dragged all of them down.

“Get to Clouds now!” One of them shouted and they ran off as the elevator descended.

The three didn’t get up from the dirty floor until they passed at least ten levels.

“Kai’Sa! Kai’Sa!” Evelynn’s voice came through, hard and worried “I heard Akali screaming, are you all okay?”

The dancer was looking at V who Akali put up in a sitting position, both of their hands pressing against V’s wound.

“V’s been shot but she’s alive. We’re on our way down now”

“Fuck. Does she know a way out? Can she even speak?”

“V” Kai’Sa called “Did you have a way out?”

The merc winced “Ye-yeah. Was gonna lead you on my bike, urgh” she looked to Akali “Go east and into the highway, then to Northside. Remember the way?”

Kai’Sa did not like the way she sounded so breathless when she spoke.

Akali nodded.

“Should lose any tailers there, then we can head to Little Chinatown. Argh fuck!”

“You alright?!” Akali shouted and Kai’Sa jumped as V suddenly cursed.

“Im fine, just...Can’t ride Jackie’s bike like this. Fuck, I only just got it, I can’t leave it!”

Both KD/A members were silent for a moment as tears formed at the corner of V’s eyes, her expression one of agonized pain and Kai’Sa didn't think it was from the wound alone.

“Give me the keys” Akali ordered, an order she repeated when V looked at her in surprise.

The merc swallowed, then nodded, reaching into a pocket inside her jacket and handing Akali a set of keys.

“Crimson ride, parked just outside the entrance. Santa Muerte painted on the body”

The rapper looked to her “Get V in Eve’s car, tell her to follow me”

She swallowed but it felt like eating dust her mouth was so dry.

_When did it get so dry?_

Still, Kai’Sa nodded.

The elevator pinged as it reached the bottom.

They scrambled for cover, both of them dragging V to the side.

No one shot at them, not even as they peeked out.

The floor which had been packed with people when they entered was nearly empty. There were only a couple of bystanders nearby, hiding underneath a staircase or behind walls or vending machines, fear evident in their shaking forms and wide eyes.

“Careful! There's a cyberpsycho out there!” One whisper-yelled to them.

Kai’Sa and Akali met each other's eyes in panic.

They _ran_ , half carrying half dragging V between the two of them.

“Ah fuck, fuck, fuck” the merc complained with every step but she tried her best to keep up.

They got to the stairs and saw the corpses.

A dozen Tyger Claws lay dead, bodies sprawled over the steps. Most showed evidence of puncture wounds and claw marks and blood was splattered all over.

“Whoa, damn. You guys are no joke” V commented, surprised.

A familiar honking caught their attention and they saw Evelynn standing by her car, a sleek purple Herrera with a “Snakeskin” pattern paint job.

The woman herself was dressed similarly to Kai’Sa, a more elegant and stylish black suit but with a pencil skirt instead of trousers like the dancer wore and knee-high boots instead of pumps.

“Get in!” She shouted as she opened the door.

Kai’Sa and Akali carried V over and stuffed her into the back. Then Akali turned to Evelynn and the two looked at each other for a moment.

The rapper nodded, turned around and ran towards a red motorcycle parked by the entrance.

“AKALI!” Evelynn _screamed_ and would have followed if not for Kai’Sa cutting her off.

“She’s leading the way, just drive and follow her!” Kai’Sa shouted at Evelyn, trying to force her into the vehicle.

Fierce golden eyes turned to glare at her, Evelynn’s slitted pupils dilated and her fangs showing.

Kai’Sa matched the diva with her own cool amethyst.

A moment passed and the diva expression softened looking at her face and did as she was told, turning and getting into the driver's seat, crimson-stained gold claws grabbing the wheel of her car.

With a roar Evelynn’s _Serpent_ shot out, chasing after Akali.

* * *

“They’re chasing us!” Kai’Sa shouted as they rounded a bend.

“So shoot them!” Evelynn shouted back.

“Not a bad suggestion!” V shouted in agreement.

Evelynn’s car righted itself after its tail swerved slightly on the bend and the Diva put pedal to the metal, the engine rumbling in agreement and powering it down the straight and relatively clear road after Akali.

Kai’Sa had exactly zero idea how to shoot from a moving vehicle but that didn't stop her from trying.

She leaned out the window, trying to expose as little of herself as possible while also trying to get her weapon up into a good firing position.

Both of these things were nearly impossible.

Pressing the trigger she shot off a burst towards a Tyger biker, shots going so wide she didn't even know where her bullets went. Once more she tried, then again and then a fourth time until her gun clicked empty.

In all of her shots there was probably one bullet that came close to hitting and Kai’Sa didn't even know if that little spark on the bike’s mudguard was her or something else.

“Fuck!” She dived back inside just as another Tyger vehicle, a sports car of some description, came up and the passenger decided to try his luck.

Thankfully it was about as good as Kai’Sa’s.

In the back of the vehicle V finished tying up the seat belt she had cut up, securing Kai’Sa’s jacket over her wounded side.

Then with a gulp of air she leaned out the window and fired her revolver.

One shot.

Two shots.

Three.

There was a scream, then a crash and then panicked shouts of people.

Looking out Kai’Sa saw the Tyger biker she had shot at had swerved into the sidewalk and crashed into a wall, splattering the driver.

“How the hell did you do that?!” She asked the merc.

“I believe in _Jesus_ and the Virgin Mary” V said in a thick Spanish accent.

Kai’Sa stared at V, incredulous.

V stared back with a wide grin, irises spinning through a variety of colours.

Evelynn swerved again and they were nearly pulled out of their seats.

“ _Madre Maria!”_ V swore.

“Those painkillers really getting to you huh?”

“On my third dose!” V whooped, inhaled a MaxDoc, and continued whooping.

Despite the situation, Kai’Sa couldn't help but laugh.

It was insane, utterly mad and they all could die at any moment, but damn V was fucking _hilarious_.

Maybe the painkillers from her own BounceBack were kicking in.

The merc leaned out the window again and blasted three more times.

“ _Puta! Puta! Puta!”_ She shouted after each shot.

By a miracle one of them hit the sports car tailing them forcing the driver to take evasive action. They ended up barreling into the sidewalk and crashing into a barrier, though she could see it wasn’t a fatal crash.

“You know what, there might be something to this Jesus thing” the dancer commented.

Ahead of them Akali was serving and dodging through the relatively light traffic, heading for the highway that was quickly approaching.

Evelynn followed behind as best and as close as she could, sweat beading down her face which was locked into an expression of serious concentration.

Kai’Sa knew Eve’s driving was good. She was the kind that could speed down a busy downtown road without incident _and_ avoid the police.

She just never knew it was _literal car chase_ good.

The _Serpent_ lived up to its name as it twisted and coiled, weaving through traffic with nary a scratch on her.

On other cars though? Well, car mirrors were easy enough to replace right?

“There's more of ‘em! _Hijos de puta!”_ V warned, the merc looking out the window as she reloaded.

Indeed, looking back Kai’Sa could see three bikes coming up, each bike carrying a passenger who looked very eager to get into a high-speed shootout as the bikes sped onwards, making a good effort in catching up to them.

Another bend sent them reeling in their seats, their seatbelts truly being stress tested.

Kai’Sa saw the reason for the bend: they were entering the highway.

“Arrhhh! Take it! _Chinga tu madre!”_ V shouted out loud as she continued to blast her revolver.

Unfortunately for her the three bikers who managed to catch up replied with enough volume of fire that Kai’Sa feared one of them would hit, the bullets audibly pinging and ricocheting around them. Some of them even hit the car. Before anything could happen she reached back and dragged V back in.

“ _Ay mierda”_ V was breathing heavily, eyes wide. “ _Gracias choomba”_

“Reload and we’ll shoot at the same time!”

“Aye, got it!”

Kai’Sa steeled herself. “Keep it steady Eve” she said, more out of a feeling that she should say something to her than any actual order.

Evelynn didn't even reply. Kai’Sa didn't think the woman had even blinked since she started the car.

“Ready!” V called out.

Kai’Sa breathed in, held it for a few seconds as the bullets pinged around them, observed how the bikes came closer and closer, then breathed out.

She unclipped her seatbelt, then shouted the signal.

“Go!”

Nearly lunging out the car she brought out half her body, near enough sitting on the window still as she brought her gun to her shoulder and let loose a hail of gunfire into the bike that was in her most direct line of sight.

Both driver and passenger were showered in bullets and some of them hit. Enough to make the driver flinch, twist his hold on the handles and send them crashing into the highway barrier.

The bike spun into the air doing a full 360 flip before crashing onto the other side and breaking apart.

The driver ate tarmac as he flew from his seat and made impact with the road, body flipping over with momentum several times each time landing and bending in ways bodies were not meant to bend.

Kai’Sa didn't even see what happened to the passenger.

V meanwhile fired off five shots without success.

On the sixth she hit the driver of the bike in front of her, opening a fist sized hole in the Tygers torso. The dead woman slumped over the vehicle’s handles and the passenger couldn't move her fast enough before the bike lost control, crashing and tumbling forward in a mess of steel, sparks and flesh. Debris flew every which way and Kai’Sa hoped it was only mechanical parts and nothing else that were left strewn over the highway. 

Getting back into her seat Kai’Sa remembered to breathe.

“Oh, oh holy fuck!” She gasped.

“Last one, get ready!” V shouted at her.

_Oh, right._

She remembered to reload as well.

“Alright, three, two, one!”

V and Kai’Sa leaned out the car windows again and fired on the last remaining biker. Between her SMG and V’s ungodly (or perhaps it was the opposite of that) shooting _something_ was going to hit.

It did.

The passenger, who had been caught mid-reload, was taken out losing their hold on the bike and flew off behind with a short scream that vanished into the wind. The driver was quick to follow as he was hit by a bullet sending the bike crashing into the highway barrier to his left. The bike and him flipped over and went down below.

“WOOO!” V cheered and Kai’Sa slumped back into the car, able to relax slightly for the first time in what felt like forever.

* * *

Akali pulled into the small side-street in Little Chinatown, cut off the motorcycle’s engine and dismounted. Her helmet came off and she wiped the sweat from her face, clipping her helmet to her belt after. 

Coming to a steady stop behind her was Eve’s _Serpent_ looking a little battered, though when Eve kept all her cars pristine any damage was going to be noticeable. Still, the bullet holes on the back and dents on the front were not hard to miss.

The occupants didn't seem harmed though as they exited the vehicle, which was all Akali cared about at this moment.

The rapper checked on V first.

“It’s alright _nena_ , MaxDoc and BounceBack’s working their magic” V assured her.

“She’s alright ‘Kali. Should've seen her, popping off Tygers with a revolver from a moving vehicle. Straight outta of a movie” Kai’Sa added.

V laughed “Weren't too bad yourself Dancing Queen”

Kai’Sa laughed at that, throwing her head back.

Akali looked between them, confused but a smile was growing on her lips.

Arms slid around her and pulled her close.

Through the coppery scent of blood she could smell lavender.

“You okay Eve?” She held the women's arms soothingly as Eve buried her face in her hair.

“...I'm fine, _mon petit coquin._ I was worried about you” The Diva said softly.

Akali smiled and kissed Eve’s arms “I'm good. Thanks for backing me up”

Reluctantly Eve let her go when Akali gently loosened her hold.

“Well _nena_ , you were right, your girls are fucking awesome!” V cheered and they bumped fists.

“Damn right” She said as she stepped to the side “Oh, just to get proper introductions. V, Evelynn. Evelynn, V”

The merc was all smiles as she reached out a hand.

Evelynn’s expression was close to the opposite, cool and guarded. She looked at the offered hand and did nothing.

Akali bit her lip slightly and was about to intervene until, with something of a reluctant sigh, Evelynn shook V’s hand.

It was a little stiff and very formal, but Akali sighed in relief nevertheless.

Beside her, Kai'Sa did too. They met each other's eyes and each laughed a little.

“Thanks for getting us outta there” V said to Eve, seemingly unperturbed by the others’ attitude “your driving was _insane_. Never seen anything like it”

“Thank you” The diva looked at V’s wound “Will you be needing a lift to the hospital?”

The merc shook her head “Nah, I have a ripperdoc I can get to. Close enough I can hoof it”

Akali checked the time on her HUD, 11.36pm.

Looking around the street it wasn't all too quiet. Neon signs lit up the area more than any street lamps and people were coming to and fro and though they had only been here for a moment she could already see a few were getting curious, looking their way and whispering to each other.

The others caught it too and even V picked up something going by how they all started to huddle closer to Eve’s car.

“If you girls need to go you can” V said quietly “I’ll be alright, I promise. Tyger Claws don't have people here, anymore anyway. We can meet back up tomorrow or something”

“I’ll stick with you for tonight _eonni_ ” Akali said, then she looked at her group mates “You guys go on ahead, I bet Ahri’s worried sick. Let her know it’s all good and what went down”

Kai’Sa nodded and though Eve looked reluctant she did eventually agree.

“Alright, thanks again for all your help” V said to them.

“Hey V” Kai’Sa raised her fist and V met it with her own, the two smiling at each other “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I-” The dancer’s eye went to V’s wound, smile dropping “Sorry about-”

V clapped her on the shoulder “Ey, don't worry ‘bout it. These things happen. It was a lot to ask and you were so much better than I ever expected”

Kai’Sa chuckled, tapping her dented cheek “Ha, didn't know what I was getting into. But thanks for keeping ‘Kali alive, keeping us all alive really”

Evelynn meanwhile gave Akali another warm embrace and a kiss on her forehead.

“Keep safe” she said softly.

Akali hugged her back tightly. “Will do. Now go, before a crowd forms”

Evelynn let go but just as she got into her car she gave a warning look to V, then a look towards her.

V nodded, understanding what Akali could not, and both of them waved the others off.

“Sorry ‘bout Eve, she’s really protective” She said as she slipped under V’s right arm and helped carry the merc as she led them both through the street. “Means well though”

V laughed “Think I’m getting a sense of that. I like her” The merc gave her a sly smile “She likes you a lot huh?”

Akali did _not_ appreciate the implication but couldn't elbow V.

She pinched the underside of her arm instead.

“Ow!”

“You were saying?”

The merc laughed and eventually she did too, though she was very aware of the heat on her cheeks. “You and Kai’Sa seem to like each other” she said in an obvious attempt to steer the conversation.

“Yeah, she’s fucking awesome. Getting stuck in and giving it her all, even against a Tyger ninja? Can't help but appreciate that” 

That was Kai’Sa all the way and she said as much to V.

“You got a preem crew _nena_ ”

Though she beamed with pride at that, there was something in the way V said it that bothered her.

It was a little too close to something like resignation.

“Ah, we’re here. Welcome to Misty’s”

Stowing her thoughts away Akali looked up to see a neon sign that read ‘Misty’s Esoterica’. Once they went inside she was hit with the smell of incense, strong but pleasant compared to the smell outside. The place was dimly lit, seemingly only by candlelight though there was some light coming from the holo panels of various machines.

“V!” Someone said and a blonde wearing a spiked collar and black lipstick came out from behind the counter.

“Misty! I'm alright, don't worry” the merc politely declined Misty’s offered hands “Just gotta see Vic”

Misty nodded, eyes looking towards Akali for a moment.

She offered a nod and the proprietor replied in kind, leading them out back, through an alley and down into a basement where she opened the door. They went a little further down where the room opened up into a wide space filled with various machines and medical equipment, the centerpiece of which was the ever recognizable ‘ripperdoc chair’.

Not the official name, but Akali found it fit.

“V, what's it this time?” A stocky man came out of a small side-room and Akali noticed the needle marks all over his very muscular arms.

“Large caliber gunshot wound” V informed him as she clambered onto the chair with Akali’s assistance. “Oh, Misty, Vik, say hello to Akali. ‘Kali, Misty and Vic”

Misty gave a friendly wave and a polite “Hello” while Vic nodded once in her direction before getting to work on V.

“How do you know each other?” Misty asked her as they took a seat nearby, watching the operation.

“V’s...An old friend” She said a little hesitantly “We grew up together. You?”

“I met her through Jackie, a mutual friend. We grew to know each other well”

Akali looked around “She said he-Vic, is her ripperdoc. She comes here often?”

Misty tried to smile but the attempt was half-hearted.

“Too often, then” She concluded.

“V...V’s a strong woman”

“Oh, I know. Just...Bullets don't care to discriminate if your strong or not”

Misty seemed to agree “No, they don't”

They fell into something of an awkward silence, both watching Vik work on V, machines whirring and V groaning every now then, accompanied by Vik giving stern instructions which the merc complained about but followed regardless.

Akali found herself easing at that, the banter and the clear familiarity between the two a source of comfort. V knew and trusted these people. 

“I'm sorry to ask” Misty caught her attention “You look...Very similar to Akali, from KD/A. Even the name. Are you…” The woman hesitated.

Akali smirked and let out a little laugh “You a fan?”

Misty eyes widened slightly “Oh my. V never said, well, she mentioned _an_ Akali before, but I didn't think it was _the_ Akali. And...Yes, I am. V introduced me actually. I love the positivity of your songs, they create such beautiful energy”

Akali giggled “Thank you. Positivity is kinda what we go for”

“When I do get the rare customer I try and recommend a song, something that plays in the background during the session to give atmosphere and hopefully impart something of what they need. For those looking for confidence, for inspiration, KD/A seems to work”

_Err, okay?_

Akali smiled, her practiced one for fan-meets. “I see. What do you do exactly?”

“Well…”

For the next half hour or so Akali was treated to Misty explaining her practice as Vik continued his operation. At the end of it Akali thought that Misty was a sweet woman and incredibly kind, such a rare trait in Night City, but she barely understood Misty’s Esoterica any more than she did when Misty started.

Still, it was a nice distraction from watching V, and as she helped carry the merc who was enjoying the application of more painkillers away from Vik’s Clinic, Akali realized that had probably been the point.

“They’re good people” V said as they headed towards the merc’s apartment.

“They seemed like it. I should send them a thank you gift”

“Oh?”

“For keeping your dumb ass alive”

“Pfffft” V blew her lips like a trumpet and trapped Akali’s head in her armpit “Cheeky girl...True though”

Akali wiggled out the hold with a grumble but still kept herself close to V, arm wrapped around her waist, head resting against the merc’s arm.

It was a peaceful walk through the streets of Night City with their path lit by its neon lights. With no dangers, no risks, only the sound of the hustle and bustle around them, Akali felt that she had never left her _eonni’s_ side.

Eventually they reached the merc’s apartment and Akali sat herself and V down on the latter’s couch, both slumping into it with a tired sigh.

She put V’s arm around her again and snuggled close.

They were silent for a long moment, the only sound being Night City itself, the constant thrum of noise that both were used to tuning out.

“‘Kali” V said quietly.

“Yea V?”

“...Love you”

She pulled herself closer, settling her face into V’s neck “Love you too”


	5. Chapter 5

“This morning on NN54 news: Yorinobu Arasaka announces that the Aratama-Matsuri parade through Night City’s Japantown _will_ continue as scheduled. He is quoted saying the following:...” The view switched to Yorinobu who was speaking from behind a desk in a beautiful, Japanese themed office “...it shall be in honour of my late father, to continue the memory of Arasaka’s significant cultural contributions to Night City…”

Ahri turned the volume down and yawned, taking a moment to look away from the contract in her hand towards the floor-to-ceiling windows of their hotel room which granted a decent view of Night City’s skyline. Outside the early morning sun peeked through the clouds, rays of light just starting to come in from behind the ridges that marked the Free City’s eastern border.

Absently she hummed, fingers tapping away a tune.

A yawn pulled her attention behind her to see Evelynn making her way out of the bedroom hall dressed in her shimmery silk nightwear.

Purple, of course.

She smiled and patted the chair next to hers as she got up “Sit down Eve, I’ll make some coffee”

“Do we have real coffee?” she asked with a yawn.

Ahri rummaged around the cupboards until she found an orange bag “Ah, yes we do. Mexicorp’s Finest Ground”

The only noises in the next few minutes was her preparing the coffee in their machine. When it was done she brought two mugs to the kitchen table carrying one with one of her tails, putting that one down in front of Evelynn who was looking at the contract with one tired eye, the other covered up by the hand holding her head up.

“Ionian Defence Initiative” She read out “...guaranteeing security without compromising privacy. Huh. Our new guards?”

Ahri nodded “Spoke to Yas while you guys were out, he agreed we needed something more than basic huscle. He’s pulled some contacts, greased some palms to get them to come here. Apparently has some history with them”

Eve arced her one visible brow “Sounds like they’re a little special”

She nodded “Looks like it. A small but elite crew. Their lead is Irelia, something of a master swordswoman according to Yas, and a great dancer”

A golden cat eye slowly looked at her “...Huh. Go figure”

Taking a sip of her hot brew Ahri put her mug down and then reached for Evelyn’s hand with both of hers, bringing it close and giving the top a gente kiss.

“You did good last night” She said softly, looking at Eve with a gentle smile as she enclosed the Diva’s hand. 

The claws were cold but her hands were warm.

Evelynn closed her eye and let out a content sigh.

Partly because of the touch, but probably mostly because some of Ahri’s tails wrapped themselves around the diva and were slowly stroking her back.

They were interesting things, her tails. Nanofibre constructs linked to her through cybernetic enhancements and encased in crystalline material which produced a beautiful and sparkling iridescent effect when hit by light.

Brilliant, striking and beautiful Ahri would say so herself.

But right now, they were being used to coax Evelynn into relaxing.

“What did you think of V?” She asked after a long moment of silence, mostly just to check if Evelynn had fallen asleep.

“...A killer”

She had not.

Ahri hummed in interest, sipping her coffee.

“She’s a killer” Evelynn repeated though there wasn't any strong emotion behind her words, just a simple acknowledgement of fact “Skilled at it, perhaps even enjoys it”

“Mhh Hmm”

“....and she cares for Akali”

It was cute how reluctant the diva was to admit that.

“But we had barely met” Evelynn said quickly, sitting straight and drinking her coffee, conveniently covering her expression.

“At least we know ‘Kali’s safe to stay with her”

“Hm, for a given measure of ‘safe’. Woman attracts bullets like a magnet”

Ahri giggled “Hopefully she won't get shot again before I get to say hello”

“We’ll see. Akali called?”

She shook her head “I left a message but I think she’s asleep. Regardless, do you mind taking a look at these?”

She pushed the contract out of the way to reveal a pile of papers and shards clipped to documents.

The diva’s eyes narrowed and she sat straighter, golden claws sifting through the papers and occasionally inserting a shard. “Tsunami Arms, Raven Mycrocybernetics...and their requests for your...specifications?”

She took a shard out and laid on the table “Why all this Ahri?

“I was thinking we need more than just iron and lead you can get from any shop. Or Vending Machine, as it turns out. So I looked into potential upgrades. For Kai’Sa and Akali mainly but I have some ideas for us as well, I wanted your opinion on them”

Evelynn stared at her and Ahri could tell the analytical look she was being given “...You think this will take a while, won't it? This whole thing?”

Ahri smiled sadly “I have a feeling it will and I know it will be dangerous. I just...want an edge”

She sighed for a moment and sipped her coffee, then perked up and reached for the catalogue under the contract and showed Evelynn the pages she had been looking at.

The diva furrowed her brow in confusion “...I get your looking at an Armoury Catalogue, but why this, Ahri?”

She tilted her head “Hmm?”

“Why are you looking at the colour schemes for the guns?”

“Oh! Well, I was wondering which ones to get. See, I already settled on the Nova as my handgun because it has the chameleon upgrade option so it changes to match anything you wear, plus the snub-nose variant is cute! But I'm trying to decide between the Diane or the Masamune. The former’s cute as well and comes in this awesome metallic rainbow colour but the Masamune _shouts_ powerful and modern, and it comes in metallic blue so it matches my favourite dress!”

Evelynn said nothing. Then she took one long gulp of her coffee, practically downing it, got up from her chair and headed off to the bathroom.

“Eve?” Ahri called after her.

The diva did not respond.

* * *

Akali felt someone shaking her and she grumbled, pulling her blanket over herself.

The shaking didn't stop.

“Noooo…” She moaned, turning over.

The shaking still didn't stop.

“Mrmgrg…” She made noises in an attempt to imitate speech.

A moment passed and she could feel the blessed embrace of sleep reach out to her again.

Then something heavy sat on her.

“Uffff!”

She opened her eyes to glare at V who was smirking down at her.

“Wakey wakey” V said in a sing-song voice.

“Get yer fat ass off me bitch” She growled and tried to shake her off.

V laughed and brought her long legs up and settled them on either side of her body, preventing her squirming from achieving much.

“...I hate you so much”

“Come on, get a shower and let's get some food. Your treat”

“MINE?!” The indignation shot up inside her and she turned over onto her back to glare at the older woman. 

“I paid a fuckload to get you into Clouds, you owe me me like, twenty stir-fry’s”

“Fuck off, I didnt even get a doll, that was all you. Hope you enjoyed it as well you sick perv”

V’s jaw dropped, a mixture of horrified and insulted “How fucking dare you you little shit! I’ll have you know me and Skye had a lovely conversation”

“Uh-huh, yeah you enjoyed your ‘conversation’ while I did all the fucking work”

“You little-!”

She deflected V’s attempt to put her foot on her face and with much vigorous rolling managed to get out of the leg cage.

The action did, however, drop her onto V’s floor.

“Owww” She groaned.

V laughed, hard.

She stayed on the floor for the next few moments, mostly to hide her own giggles.

Eventually she did get up and dusted herself off, taking the chance to really explore V’s apartment.

Cream coloured walls, a bedroom cubicle with adjacent bathroom cubicle, a vending machine in lieu of a kitchen and one wide window giving a not too bad view of night City.

And posters, lots and lots of posters.

There was a lot of KD/A but Akali also saw other bands and singers, Konrad OldMoney and Pentakill featuring strongly. It was a little funny to look at as KD/A stood out from what she knew as V’s usual preference of hip/hip and hard rock.

“Wait…” she looked back at V “...Did you use some of the money I sent you to buy our posters?”

V’s eyes darted from poster to poster “...No...”

She narrowed her eyes.

“...Maybe…”

“...Fuck’s sake V, could’ve just asked, would have gotten you a signed one as well”

The merc shrugged “Eh, it’s alright, money well spent”

“It just comes back to me eventually, and I get less of it!”

V smirked at her “Like I said, money well spent”

She threw hands in the air and flipped V the bird, shaking her head all the way.

V laughed as she picked up her holo and scrolled through the messages.

Akali chose that time to get into the shower, taking her time to get the grime off of yesterday physically and metaphorically.

_What a fucking creep ass place_ she shivered despite the hot water.

After a while she emerged, borrowed towel around her and long hair dripping water as she went to V’s wardrobe, mainly looking for another towel but also just fulfilling her curiosity, i.e being nosy.

“Your clothes are on the side there” V called out from a room she hadn't even noticed was there.

Peeking around Akali saw a blue-hued room with weapon mounts on the walls and V tinkering on a workbench.

She whistled as she entered, looking around at the impressive space. V’s armoury seemed well stocked with crates of ammo and various firearms on the walls. Two assault rifles, one small and one medium SMG, a handful of pistols and two types of shotguns.

“Daaamnn V, looking to arm an army? Wait, this where more of my money went?”

V snorted, still working on her new gun “This is basic compared to other solo’s, and maybe I spent-” the merc turned around, then recoiled when she saw her “-oi! Get out, you’re dripping water all over!”

She laughed as V pushed her out and shut the hidden door.

_Oh well, let's check how bad your fashion sense has gotten without me…_

Sometime later as V emerged from her hidden den Akali, now fully dressed, held up a shirt and a pair of jeans in front of the merc.

“V, your wardrobe…” The rapper stared at V.

V furrowed her brows “What about it? Also, why are you wearing my shirt? It’s too big for you”

“...Your wardrobe doesn't exist?” Akali pressed on with the important issue “You have like, five shirts and two pairs of jeans, what the hell? And where's your shoes? Don't tell me you just have the two pairs of boots”

“Errr…” V scratched the back of her head.

“Oh my god V” Akali threw the clothes back into the wardrobe “Right that's it, we’re getting lunch with the crew and you’re going shopping with Ahri”

“I- what?” V was flabbergasted “I don't need to go clothes shopping-And give me my shirt back!”

“Yeah you do” Akali cut in quickly as she sent a text, sidestepping V’s attempts to grab her.

V shook her head with a sigh and gave up “I’ll be busy anyway, rang Judy and told her about Fingers. She wants to come with when I talk to him”

“You're working on that? Today?” Akali looked up at her, shocked.

V blinked, looking surprised “Uh, yeah?”

“You were just shot!” Akali pointed to the merc’s bandaged abdomen, on display due to V’s tank top. “Pretty sure Vik said you’ll need to rest a bit to get the blood back in you at least”

“Vik says a lot of things”

“He’s a ripperdock, your ripperdock! Pretty sure you should listen to him” Akali raised her voice, nostrils flaring in genuine anger.

V put her hands on Akali’s shoulders “It’s alright ‘Kali, can barely feel a thing. ‘Sides, this is just talking, don't think it’ll be an issue”

Akali brushed her off “Yeah fuck that. Tell you what, tell Judy she can meet me and we can go to Fingers together. You” She pressed her finger to V’s abs for emphasis “stay with the crew after lunch and go shopping or something”

“Akali-”

She grabbed V’s arm by the wrist with a strong grip, her blue eyes staring into V’s crimson “ _Eonni_ ” She said the word with all seriousness and V seemed to freeze “You're not doing things on your own anymore. Just trust me, okay?”

V didnt seem to know what to do or say so Akali pressed her initiative “All you need to learn is where Evelyn Parker is right? Like you said, just a simple conversation. In and out. Meanwhile it’ll give you time to get to know Ahri and the rest”

“Ah-er, but, the Tygers-”

“I know Japantown, I can get through without them seeing if I need to. If you like I’ll take Eve or Kai’Sa with me”

V struggled to speak for a good moment as Akali relaxed her hold, bringing V’s palm to her face and leaning into it.

“I..er...Alright” V sighed “Alright. I’ll...I’ll speak to Judy, be warned though, she may not like it, doesn't like surprises I think. Hopefully there's enough to tempt her”

Akali closed her eyes in relief then planted a kiss of V’s palm “Do your best. Then let’s get some lunch”

* * *

As she predicted, Judy didn't appreciate the surprise but the temptation of finding Evelyn was too much to turn down.

V thought about adding a joke about bringing an autograph book to sign but thought better of it, Judy seemed annoyed enough already even if she did appreciate being kept up to date.

Currently her and Akali had just emerged from a crowded NCART station in southern Japantown, heading for a restaurant where the rest of KD/A would meet them. Akali led the way while V followed, having an internal conversation with her unwanted passenger.

_“You know what, kinda changing my opinion on these guys”_ Silverhand spoke up.

She tried to mentally block him but that was a wasted effort.

_“Gotta appreciate their skills, didnt figure them to be as hardcore as they were last night”_

_“Why does that sound vaguely like a sex thing?”_

_“‘Cus you made it that way?”_

_“...I hate you”_

_“Feeling's mutual. Anyway, still don't think this Joytoy is the right way to go. Rogue’s got the contacts we need AND she’s got a reason to help”_

_“Yeah no I’ll just walk into Afterlife and tell it’s fucking Queen I got the memories of her dead love affair stuck in my head. Goes down real well with a shot of tequila and the uppercut she’ll give me. Told you already Johnny, Evelyn had to have contacts, she’s a link to something bigger that knows about the chip”_

_“Seem pretty confident of that”_

_“You were a rockerboy with a side-gig as a merc and domestic terrorist, let the pro’s handle this”_

He laughed, nearly doubling over _“Call yourself a pro V? Oh man that's the funniest joke you've made yet!”_

_“Why don't you just go and fuck yourself yeah?”_

“V?” Johnny’s laughter faded as Akali’s voice cut through.

She shook her head, massaging the migraine away “Just...headache”

Looking into Akali’s concerned face put a queasy feeling in her stomach so she slowed, Akali doing the same while looking at her expectantly. “I-Silverhand...he’s talking to me” she admitted quietly.

The rapper stopped and someone bumped into her, though it was more bounced off with how Akali shrugged them away and glared when they made to shout at her.

“What do you mean?” Akali asked as they settled up against a wall, staying out the way of the sidewalk.

“It’s...I don't exactly know what's happening, but his psyche is...sentient? He barges in every now and then to tell me something. Or insult me. Usually both”

Akali didn't seem to know how to take that bit of info going by how bewildered she looked “He...tells you things? Like, what exactly?”

“Just...seems to think he knows a way to fix...this whole thing” she made a circle with her finger pointing to the input panel on her head “Knows the guy who made the chip, someone named Hellman and wants to talk to Rogue to see about getting to him”

“Rogue?”

“A fixer than runs the Afterlife, bar for NC’s bigger mercs”

Akali let out a breath “Jesus V...Are you, are you sure he aint telling you anything else?”

V shook her head “Nah, just insists on that. And being an ass”

Akali slowly nodded “Alright. Well, not alright, not really. I'm just...worried. You’re already on borrowed time V, this might be a symptom of...” The rapper couldn't finish, instead moving to embrace her tightly.

The merc buried her face into Akali’s hair and returned the embrace “Yeah, I know” she whispered.

Eventually the pair reached the restaurant without further incident and V fully committed to distracting herself by appreciating the fact that she was going into a decent restaurant for the first time in a long while.

Kansai Kitchen was not a place V had ever been to before but looking at the decor and other customers, she was a little surprised to find that she could have probably come here at some point if she wanted to. It wasn't an expensive corpo only hangout where anyone not wearing a piece of clothing worth a thousand eddies would be thrown with the trash. Instead it looked like a pretty decent Japanese restaurant and going by the smell alone V was expecting good things.

“Akali! V!” Kai’Sa called them over to a table next to a window. She had changed her outfit to what V assumed was her casual streetwear of skinny jeans, a nice pair of sneakers and a black off-shoulder top. All of them bearing labels that V recognized as the ‘pricey brand’.

Her wound from last night seemed nonexistent, though she did move a little stiffly.

Akali met her with a hug and V gave her a fistbump.

Then Ahri rose from her seat to hug Akali too and V nearly had a heart attack.

Beautiful, long platinum blonde hair whose colour flowed into a gorgeous light pink halfway down and out the top of which were adorable little fox ears. Stunning big blue eyes on a face that could only be described as ‘perfection’ with a cute nose and rosy pink lips and faint little whisker marks on the cheeks. She had a swan neck that held a glittering golden necklace which threaded through a small, gold-ringed hole in the chest of the soft and expensive looking white shirt she wore. To complete the outfit was a denim skirt the same colour as the pink of her hair, held up by a thin white leather belt, and a pair of pink heels.

And the fox tails.

The pretty, pretty fox tails.

“V?” Someone spoke to her and she remembered to close her mouth.

Because Ahri was suddenly in front of her.

“...hi…”

Ahri smiled and V felt her cheeks ablaze “Hello V, a pleasure to meet you”

V was going for a handshake, just that her arms were not really listening to her anymore and kinda stayed glued to her side.

Not that it mattered as Ahri gave her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek and nothing was listening to her mush of brain after that.

_How can someone smell like perfection?_

“V?” Somebody, probably Akali, brought her out of her haze “You gonna order or what?”

“What?”

Akali stared at her, then looked over to Ahri, then back at her.

The rogue covered her face with the menu and groaned.

_What?_

“Are you okay Akali? Sleep well?” Ahri questioned with some concern.

She shook her head, taking the menu off her face “...Im fine. Jesus, sit down V”

V didn't even realize she was still standing.

“Alright” Ahri put a charming smile as she addressed the merc “What would you like V? Anything from the menu, my treat”

_Are you on the menu?_

.

.

.

_Oh jesus christ did I say that out loud!?_

She looked around in a brief panic but seeing no one recoiling away from her she sighed internally.

“Where's Eve?” Akali asked, giving V the time to look away from the goddess incarnate in front of her to read the menu.

“We drew straws to see who had to run the business side of things today. Orders to sort and contracts to sign, tell you about them later on”

“Really rather not know...”

Ahri giggled “Anyway, Eve drew the short straw as you can see”

Kai’Sa snorted “Pretty sure you weren't meant to swap the straws with your tails Ahri”

The fox smiled innocently.

Meanwhile V had managed to regain some of her much eroded composure, enough to be able to put in her order of tonkotsu synthpork ramen with a side of vegetable gyoza and a Japanese beer for her drink.

Conveniently a waiter came to service them just as V finished and they all put in their orders.

“So V” Ahri started as the waiter went away “Akali told us a lot about you already, she so _loves_ her _eonni_ ”

Akali rolled her eyes while V laughed “Yeah, love the little troublemaker too” She went to pet Akali’s hair but was warded off and glared at.

_Behave you little brat, gotta show future Mrs Mendez I can be responsible._

Ahri giggled and V nearly melted at the sound “I suppose I should thank you then” the singer said.

“Oh? What for?”

“For taking care of her and supporting her, for being her biggest fan. Borrowing Akali’s own words, without you she wouldn't be part of KD/A. And KD/A as it is now wouldn't be possible without Akali”

“Ahri…” Akali said softly.

V felt a roiling of emotions in her chest, a mixture of pride, love and joy. She couldn't help but smile widely and wipe the tears suddenly prickling at the corner of her eyes.

“Heh…” She tried to speak but her throat clogged slightly, then she looked at Akali and dragged her over for a one-armed embrace. The rapper resisted only a little before eventually snuggling closer.

V cleared her throat “Well, thank you” she said looking up at Ahri “She’s...she’s everything I care about” Her embrace tightened and Akali wrapped an arm around her waist “It means a lot to me to see her so successful and to be with such a supportive team. You guys...Heh...you guys are something else'' she looked to Kai’Sa “You and Evelynn just jumping in last night without even meeting me before, getting straight into the action guns blazing just on Akali’s word? You just...you don't get that in NC, not as standard”

She bit her lower lip, eyes turning distant for a moment. She didn't know why she felt like sharing this but there was something warm and welcoming about Ahri’s kind gaze, beyond the fact that she was stunningly beautiful. There was a gentleness there that felt almost compelling “Before you guys came, I...lost a good friend of mine. My best friend in fact, only one I was that tight with after ‘Kali”

She told them a little about Jackie, described him as her partner in crime and told them the words of Mama Welles “Maybe she was right, maybe Jackie had been looking out for me that day” V finished.

Ahri’s smile was a happy one, full of sympathy “The world often works in mysterious ways for all that we try and make sense of it. I'm glad you think of us so highly, enough to trust us to help”

V laughed, a little embarrassed “It was mostly on Akali’s word. In fact, all on her word”

“And I hope that trust is extended to us?” she said, making motions towards herself and Kai’Sa.

V grinned “You haven't proved her wrong so far, and I somehow doubt you will”

Ahri smiled brightly, clapping her hands, tails spreading behind her “Wonderful! We’re always happy to help friends and I would love to count you as one”

There was that pull again. Looking into Ahri’s eyes, V felt like she was being taken into an embrace, compelled to bare out everything she was.

“I would love that too. I think-”

_“V, get it together!”_

It was like a lightning bolt had come crashing onto her. The pull was gone, the warmth dissipated and Ahri looked somehow less inviting. Johnny manifested behind Ahri looking at the foxy woman with a glare, the first time V had seen him with his sunglasses off his eyes.

_“She’s doing something, affecting your brain. Get out of here V!”_

She shook her head and took a breath, stemming the headache.

“Are you alright V?” Ahri asked.

“Im fine-

She felt Akali’s arm gently but firmly pull them together. Looking at she saw the naked concern on her _nena’s_ face.

_“V i'm serious, there's something off about her. Leave now, before she can do anything permanent!”_

“It’s…”

“Silverhand” Akali said, looking at her.

Kai’Sa furrowed her brows “Silverhand? Like, the guy who nuked Arasaka HQ?”

The merc put her elbows on the table and her face into her palms, letting out a tired sigh and massaging her temples.

“It’s a long story…” she started.

* * *

By the end of it none of them had even touched their food, leaving it to get cold before Akali started picking at her gyoza.

Johnny hadn't been too happy at the reveal but she made it clear it was her damn decision, not his. He vanished afterward, probably to brood in the back of her mind leaving her with quite the migraine.

“Oh my” Ahri said softly, eyed wide and fingers over her mouth “Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say…”

“Shit V” Kai’Sa was equal parts impressed and shocked “You’ve...you've certainly got some balls” She stooped, bringing her voice to a whisper “Saburo Arasaka murdered by his own son!? My god...”

“Yeah…” V avoiding looking them in the eye, instead looking out the windows as she absentmindedly rubbed Akali’s forearm.

The pair in front of her were silent for a long while after that and despite their hunger they were slow to eat, still digesting the bombshell she had dropped on them. V forced herself to munch down as well, the food was tasty enough and she would have probably eaten it with relish but the air was too heavy to really enjoy it.

A lot of memories and a lot of stirred feelings was not the ideal seasoning.

“Look guys” She started after she finished her meal “I can understand if you wanna back away now. You probably don't want this kind of heat following you”

Ahri laid her chopsticks down on her clean plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin before replying “As...big as this has turned to be V, I don't think backing out is an option” She was looking at Akali who still cuddled under V’s arm “Not until we can fix your problem”

“Yeah” Kai’Sa agreed, nodding with a resolute look on her eyes “We said we would help and so we will”

Akali just hugged her tighter.

It was difficult to really parse out what she was feeling at that moment. Relief, certainly. She was terrified they would back out, and maybe, just maybe, Akali might go with them. Elated as well. She was under no illusion of their wealth, she had been following them for a few years now after all and that kind of big star money was always going to be very useful. Beyond that though KD/A itself was...more than she ever thought. From being great singers and dancers to being Akali’s ride-or-die choombas. She was also terrified, for all the money and guts in the world wouldn't stop just a single lucky bullet putting an end to it all and now there were more of them to suffer that potential fate.

V suddenly found her throat dry and downing half her bottle didn't help.

Yet, for all that, V didn't think she’d ever been as hopeful as she was now.

Not since before Konpeki.

The memory was a bitter one, but now, looking at these women around her, maybe they could help to wash it out.

“Thanks...I don't really know what else to say other than that”

Ahri smiled gently “I think thanks is enough. Now, Akali said you had a wardrobe issue I can help with?”

There was a twinkle in Ahri’s eye when she said that and V wasn't too sure about it. 

They parted after their lunch with Kai’Sa going along with Akali while V went with Ahri in the latter’s extremely expensive and incredibly attractive Rayfield.

Which Ahri had thrown over the key-card to.

V froze, looking at Ahri with mouth agape.

“It was a present from Evelynn, but it was one of those ‘I’ll get this for her AND me’ type of present, since she usually drives it. I'm sure you won't do too badly” She said as a way of explanation.

_Hoooo fuck_.

Just getting into the car was an experience, the door automatically pulling out with a satisfying mechanical hiss at the press of a button and the seat contorting to comfortably fit her back and ass. Ahri explained it was some kind of adaptable-driver technology but V wasn’t listening too hard, too focused on the feel of the steering wheel and the fact that she was in a fucking _Rayfield_.

_Genuine leather_ covered the carbon fibre wheel. It felt light to the tight and oh so very responsive.

_Last time I saw a Rayfield, I met Jackie._ The thought came to her almost unbidden, but not unwelcome.

It felt like a lifetime had passed since then.

“Akali said you both know the city well, but if you need there's a voice activated V.I. Just say ‘Foxy’” Ahri said, pulling V out of her thoughts.

“Hello Ms Gumiho, I hope you have a pleasant ride” a vaguely female, robotic voice popped up unexpectedly.

_Hooo fuuuck._

“Would the driver kindly jack in and insert the key?” The V.I instructed and V did just that, taking a moment to find the spot she was meant to jack into.

Once she did and inserted the key, her vision shifted. Suddenly she wasn't just seeing out of her own eyes, but out of camera’s from the car too. A near full three sixty degree vision that took her a long moment to adjust to.

“Whoa, how the fuck are you meant to drive like this?”

“Oh the camera? Just switch to first person, should see prompts on your HUD”

V did so and the nauseating view thankfully went away, instead switching to something more familiar but still very different. She was looking through her own eyes yes, but also optics from the car’s front. Taking a bit of time she figured out how to manipulate the cameras and switched them to adaptive mode, granting her vision of certain angles when she wanted to instead of seeing all the time.

“Welcome Driver. Would you like to put your designation?”

“V, I guess”

“Welcome V. I am Rayfield Driver Assistance Program, designated Foxy. I am sensing you would like to manually drive the vehicle, would that be correct?”

“Hooo yeah”

“Very well. I shall remain in standby and act only in emergencies or when called upon. Please have a pleasant drive”

“Whoa, fuckin nova…” V said, breathless, as she _felt_ the controls being given to her.

Ahri giggled “Glad you approve. Let's head to Jinguji, I heard it's _the_ place to go for a wardrobe upgrade. I’ll give them a call, let them know we’re coming”

V knew of the store, there were enough ads around to make sure a lot of people knew, at least in the better parts of NC.

She just wasn't expecting Ahri to be buying her clothes from one of NC’s biggest and best name brands.

“Well, if you're sure...” she shrugged and started reversing from the parking spot. It was tender, far too meek for a machine like this that deserved confidence, but V was easing herself in. In this regard, for probably the only time in her life, V thanked Night City traffic for slowing things down and giving her time to adjust.

Soon though the bridge to the City Center was up ahead and a gap opened in the road.

She grinned and gunned the engine.

The roar was _beautiful_.

\--

Eventually, far too soon, they arrived at Jinguji with V still shaking from the experience and Ahri laughing lightly at the merc. She seemed not at all bothered that they broke the speed limit by quite the margin.

“Eve does it all the time, quite used to it. And don't worry about the fines” she said as she stepped out of the car.

V took her time to disconnect, feeling like she was leaving the bed of a very talented lover.

Plus, in the back of her head, she was slightly concerned about Ahri’s apparent ability to charm her.

She hadn't felt that while driving, perhaps far too focused for whatever it was to take effect, but now there was just V and the Queen of KD/A and truth be told she was a little apprehensive.   
  


_‘Kali would have warned me if it was anything bad_ she reasoned as she followed behind the beauty, feeling like a bodyguard more than an acquaintance out for some shopping.

Ahri didn't seem to like that though as she paused before the entrance and hooked her arm around V’s, pulling the surprised merc into the store.

The entryway was a hallway that led into a large, open space with a reception desk on one side and a fancy sitting area on the other. It certainly fit the high-end tag with obvious huscle welcoming them in, the fancy black and gold design theme, the marble flooring and the large screens showing the models wearing Jinguji clothing. However, for all that it was a clothing shop V didn't see many actual clothes, just a few large display cases in the walls of the main reception area containing a fancy suit or dress.

“Ah, Ms Gumiho! I am honoured to welcome you to Jinguji” The man behind the desk, Zane going by the nametag, welcomed Ahri with a wide smile. “I was very surprised when I got your call, I didn't know you were even in the city”

Ahir offered her hand and the man took it and kissed the top “It’s a little bit of a secret Zane, so if you wouldn't mind?”

Zane bowed with all the grace in the world “Of course Madame, you were never here”

“Wonderfull!” Ahri smiled, then brought V forward “This is the person I was talking about, the amazing V”

Zane looked her up and down. The merc found it difficult to read his expression due to the fact the man wore sunglasses, indoors, but he didn't seem to frown or anything. “Ah welcome Miss, it will be my pleasure to serve you. Now, looking at you I can see your going for the entropism style, dated but I suppose the style itself is something of a timeless classic”

“...Yeah?” V said, only half understanding. She looked to Ahri who had let go of her arm and joined Zane in assessing her outfit.

“I was thinking mainly kitsch for her, neo-militarism doesn't suit the hair. The exo-jack boots are good though, keep them that style”

Well, no help there.

Zane nodded “Mmmm yes, yes I can see it. Kasen will be good. Would you prefer blue or black V?”

“....Black?”

“Good, good. Now, you’re fairly tall so something to compliment the height. How much skin are you willing to show V?”

_What?_

“What?”

Ahri shook her head “Needs to be more on the practical side Zane, everything needs to be Armadilloe’d”

“Ahh, I see. Well, in terms of armoured vests we have a Saeko Tactical Aramid, brand new in the market and very stylish”

At some point Zane and Ahri had manifested a holographic catalogue between them with a display that showed what they were talking about.

V genuinely didn't know how and where.

When the pair continued to discuss what she was supposed to be wearing, apparently without her input, V took the time to look around. It wasn't a richly decorated place so there wasn't much to look at, so the merc browsed what was there, looking at the fancy suits to occupy her time.

At some point the entrance opened and V heard the guard at the door welcome the new customer.

Before said ‘customer’ brained him with a lead pipe.

“LETS GO!” the attacker yelled and the other huscle leapt into action, drawing a pistol and blasting away to seemingly no effect.

“Oh my god!” Zane shouted in panic “Hold him off, I’ll sound the alarm!”

V had her new revolver in hand and pointed at the huge, muscular man just as Zane hit the alarm.

The store turned a shade of red all over as the lights switched, alarms blared and a solid gate slammed over the doors.

Her shot tore into the man’s arm and he shouted, but not in pain. Instead, it seemed to be excitement.

“What the fuck…” V muttered, then she looked briefly over her shoulder at Ahri who stood where she had been chatting with Zane “Ahri, take cover and stay down” she commanded as she turned her attention back to the attacker.

Who had just slammed the other huscle into the wall, a person about twice as wide as V was, and beat their head into mush with his pipe.

“HA! HA! HA!” The attacker laughed as blood and brain matter splattered over his face.

“Fucking cyberpsycho, great” V grit her teeth and let loose with her revolver, the loud barks nearly deafening if she hadnt had cybernetic hearing.

The shots made impact, it was hard to miss the guy, but even the heavy rounds tearing into his arm didn't seem to stop him as he turned on V, a crazed expression on his face.

“YOU'RE NEXT!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Meet with your _compadre?_ What the fuck V?” Judy closed her holo and sat back in her chair, huffing her frustrations out.

Oddly, she wasn't _too_ frustrated. There was too much worry for that, for Evelyn mainly, though she spared a little for V as the merc did get shot after all (did she jinx her?). It was only a little bit of sympathy though, the fucking crazy bitch _did_ decide that shooting up Clouds was a good way to go about doing things.

No matter that Woodman’s loss was mourned by exactly no one and celebrated by just about everyone, hearing from Tom how ‘two crazy murderchicks’ gunned down Tygers left, right and center had her blood pressure rising higher than an NC Burger Joint.

But to give V credit she did find a lead without killing anyone important and she was following through with it, even if it wasn't the merc herself coming along to do it.

_Hang in there Eve, wherever you are_.

It was a little while later, after she had gotten a bite to eat, that she got a call from an unknown number. Common wisdom was to reject any call from any number you didn't know, nine times out of ten they were spam calls, scams or ads, not that there was much difference between the three.

V did however let her know that she’d get a call.

She took a chance that this was the one and was rewarded with a real person's face popping up on her HUD.

“Judy Alvarez?” the caller asked.

“He-oh wow, you look like Akali” Judy couldn't stop herself from commenting.

Because really, the caller _looked exactly_ like the rapper from KD/A. Judy wasn't an avid fan of the group, though she did like their songs, but everyone in NC knew of the rapstar from Japantown.

There was a raised brow “...Yeah, name’s Akali”

“For real? Wait, nevermind, that ain't important right now. You V’s choomba?”

Akali nodded “Yeah, meet up in Jig Jig and we go into Fingers together?”

“Sounds good, meet you here”

“Oh, just to let you know I got a partner coming with us, just there for the extra muscle in case we need it”

She sighed “...Fine, probably a good idea anyway. See ya”

The call cut off and Judy made her way from the food stand to her van, her nerves playing up a little.

Night City was a dangerous place, but Jig Jig was another thing entirely. While Japantown was touted as NC’s biggest tourist attraction and prettiest space outside of Corpo Plaza, it had its seedy underbelly and Jig Jig was _exceedingly_ seedy. It had the greatest concentration of Joytoy’s working outside of a brothel with accompanying pimps, huscle, drug dealers and various other criminal elements that preyed, competed and provided for that industry. Even the Tyger Claws for all their strength kept a light touch on Jig Jig which ironically made it even more dangerous; there was no fear of gang reprisal to keep anyone in check.

Hopefully, they wouldn't have to be there for too long.

Soon enough she arrived and pulled into a free space near the entrance. The area was dark, even just as it was coming into the afternoon. Too many tall buildings and overpasses which blocked out natural light and what street lamps there were hadn't seen service in a very long time. Instead the lights came from the many neon signs put up everywhere and from the interior of buildings. Even the tips of lit cigars revealed a Joytoy in a dark alley better than any actual light.

Not even the sun touched Jig Jig Street.

_Goddamn, this place makes me sick._

The area was relatively busy, though not the rush she knew it was during the night-time. Nevertheless a lot of people were still coming in and out through the Chinese arch which marked the entrance of Jig Jig. Some of them looked high, drunk, and unstable and were often a mix between all three.

The typical kind of gonk to visit Jig Jig during it’s off hours.

Which made the two women standing near the entrance stand out based on the simple fact that they looked far too _normal._

The shorter one spotted her as she came closer and seemed to give her a once over before looking at her partner and nodding, both making their way towards her.

“Judy” The Akali lookalike nodded to her, now with a facemask that hid everything but her eyes and a KD/A cap on her head.

It also had some neat demonic-like LED’s that copied the expression on her face.

_Wow, must be a real fan to copy the whole look. Except the shirt I guess._

“Akali” she nodded back, then looked at the other woman. She was a bit taller than the lookalike with long legs and long black hair with blue highlights. Her wide shades covered nearly half her face which Judy found a little ridiculous, more befitting a celebrity on the beach than an apparent merc. 

Still, they _were_ mercs, at least going by the guns they carried.

“Kai’Sa, pleasure to meet you” the blue haired woman said.

Judy paused for a second “For real? You two like, hyperfans or something?”

‘Kai’Sa’ smirked while Akali snorted “Something like that” Kai’Sa said.

Judy shook her head. Really, it was none of her business. She was here for Eve.

“Asked around before you came, Fingers’ is all the way back, darkest corner of Jig Jig. Was warned not to go to him unless you’re real desperate and even then only if you're gonna die without an op” Akali informed her.

Judy grimaced “Sounds like a piece of work. Lines up with what i've heard ‘bout him”

“Main customers are desperate Joytoys and he’s known to get real handsy with them, yeah this fuck’s a piece of work” Akali’s anger was clear.

Judy agreed wholeheartedly. _If this fucker has Evie…_

“Let's go” she said before her thoughts turned darker “V fill you in on who we’re lookin’ for?”

Akali and Kai’Sa nodded “Follow me” the former said. Judy did so and the trio walked into Jig Jig Street standing tall and striding with purpose. Anything less and the sharks lurking about would have them for chum.

“Evelyn’s a good friend of yours, been missing for a while now?” Akali asked.

Judy sighed “Yeah. Was holed up in Clouds, thought that’s where she was. Turns out I was wrong and sounds like she’s in trouble”

_Fuck, why did I wait so long? Why did I let you go?_

“Hey, hey” Akali called her attention “For what it's worth it’ll mean a lot for V and me to find her, so trust we’re on the same boat here. Kai’Sa too”

Judy found that oddly encouraging, knowing that they had a vested interest in Evelyn’s safety and weren't just mercs on a job. Or she hoped they did anyway, Akali sounded sincere enough but trust wasn’t something you bandied about in Night City without care.

“Thanks. What's your guys’ link to V anyway?”

“Old friend” Akali pointed to herself, then her thumb to Kai’Sa “New output”

Judy was impressed at the speed at which Kai’Sa went to slap the back of Akali’s head, and even more impressed at the latter's ability to dodge the hit.

“Ha. Funny” Kai’Sa said, voice thick with sarcasm “We’re friends of V” she corrected “Doing what friends do”

“Must be real good friends then. V’s lucky”

Akali snorted “If she was she wouldn't be in this mess. Lets hope Evelyn’s got better luck”

Judy agreed.

As she followed the pair she noted how Akali must have been familiar with Jig Jig Street going by how she navigated the paths and alleys, stopping only a few times to orient herself and carry on. Every now and then they would run into some unsavory sort, not that there were many ‘savory’ sort in Jig Jig, but they were warded away with glares and guns.

“You know this place” It was a half statement half question from her, prompted when Akali took them through a route that avoided a group of Tygers. 

Akali nodded “Was born here. Well, Japantown, not Jig Jig”

_Makes sense I guess._

Moving through the dark alley brought them to a corner where it turned right. Akali paused and kneeled, peeking around while Kai’Sa did the same looking over her. 

“We’re here. Huscle at the door, see them?” Akali pointed around the corner.

Kai’Sa moved and Judy took her place. Indeed there were three guys out in front of a two storey building that looked like an old house, probably a survivor from before the highrises that now cast it in shadow. Dumpster fires provided the only real source of light aside from the ones coming from house’ second floor windows.

“Alright, what's the plan?” She asked.

“Walk up to them and pretend we’re Claws”

“That it?”

Akali looked up at her, the LEDs on her mask showing a very demonic smirk “Know any Asian languages?”

“...Not really, aside from some Chinese and Japanese”

Akali chuckled though it wasnt with any malice “Its ‘aight, they don't look like the good kind of huscle anyway. But keep your guard up in case”

Judy patted the pistol on her side though she did allow the other two to go ahead first. Night City citizen she may have been, she wasn't a hardened merc and even approaching the thugs now made her nervous.

_Alright chill Judy, all you gotta do is let them take the lead_.

The leading thug got up from his seat on the steps and wolf-whistled at them as they approached “Oh damn, who ordered the ‘special delivery’?” he said with a leery grin.

His friends chuckled.

Judy rolled her eyes.

Akali drove her fist into his gut.

_Oh fuck!_

Before she could get her pistol out Kai’Sa was pointing her gun at the other two making them pause with hands on their weapons. Meanwhile Akali had the lead thug by the hair, keeping him bent over while she jammed her pistol into his mouth.

“Tyger Claws come to collect” Akali said slowly in a thick Korean accent.

Judy was torn between shouting or laughing at her because the accent was so forced.

_Christ, girl’s got no chill!_

The lead hustle didn't seem to have the same struggle as she did going by the panicked look on his wide-eyed face and the way he screamed around the gun in his mouth.

“What that?” Akali turned an ear towards him “Say again bich”

The man tried to say something, or Judy thought he did, but Akali was making that difficult by seemingly trying to choke him with her gun.

“Bich don't know when to shut up, maybe I show him huh?” She met his fearful eyes with her own impassive gaze, visibly cocking back the hammer on her gun.

The man shook his head vigorously, as much as he could anyway.

“Heh” Akali pulled the gun out of his mouth.

Then punched him across the face.

The man went sprawling into the ground and Akali leveled her gun at the other two huscle, motioning with it towards the downed man.

His friends, needing no more encouragement, ran and picked him up and dragged him away as they made a hasty exit.

“One way of doing things” Kai’Sa said with a hint of surprise.

Judy agreed with the sentiment.

Akali just shrugged.

“Could’ve flatlined their dumb asses but that would have been too loud” she said as she opened the door and peeked in.

“She uh...she always like this?” She couldn't help but ask Kai’Sa.

The woman snorted “‘Kali go grrr” she said as if that explained everything.

Judy just shook her head and followed the two into the old, decrepit building. The smell was unpleasant, not a new thing in Night city, but the fact that it smelled worse than Jig Jig was a pretty bad sign. The air was thick, stale and drug laden making her want to gag while the lighting was barely there meaning visibility was short.

She stuck close to Kai’Sa and thus bumped into her when she stopped unexpectedly.

“Whats wrong?” She asked, then followed where the woman was looking.

It was into a dark room where two people sat on a couch, barely visible and lit only by the tiny glow of a hot-plate heating up a bong. One was a man who was high as a kite, blabbering to himself while the other was a woman slumped over and completely unmoving. Going by the clothing, or lack thereof, the woman was a joytoy.

“She’s...dead” Kai’Sa said quietly and Judy caught the blue shining beneath the sunglasses.

Judy grit her teeth and looked away though in doing so she caught the way Kai’Sa was gripping her weapon like a vice. She was also close enough to hear the very controlled breathing that spoke of someone trying to calm themselves down.

“Hey” Akali popped up, apparently having come back for them “What's the holdup?”

“She’s dead, Akali” Kai’Sa repeated and Akali leaned in to take a look, grimacing when she saw.

“Shit…” she drew a breath “...Lets...lets go, best not to think about it”

“What?!” Kai’Sa spoke in a whisper but her indignation was clear “We can't just...leave her there! Call the police or...or something”

Though Akali’s face was mostly hidden her eyes were soft and sympathetic, the demonic mask showing its best copy of a sad frown. “Kai, you know better. Come on, we came here for Evelyn”

Kai’Sa let out a steamy breath as she looked away and walked on, following Akali.

Judy lingered just slightly, looking at the corpse slumped over.

_Rest in Peace sis_ she gave the woman a final thought before following.

It was on the second floor they saw the waiting area, occupied by a couple of Joytoys. Akali and she eyed the only other door in the room which was currently closed and locked by an electronic lock.

Judy tried the handle anyway and when that didn't budge banged on the door.

“Hey! There's a line here!” One of the waiting Joytoys complained.

She sighed and was about to address the man when Kai’Sa walked past and spoke quietly to him. She didn't hear what the woman said but soon after his eyes turned blue and he seemed to nod with a surprised look on his face, leaving with a quiet ‘thanks’. Kai’Sa proceeded to do the same with the other two Joytoys in the waiting room, both looking shocked and surprised as they made a quick exit.

Room cleared, Kai’Sa took off her glasses to reveal a face that Judy recognized from music videos and the occasional news segment covering the music industry.

“Wow shit, you look...exactly...like…” Her words trailed off. The resemblance was far too uncanny.

She looked at the ‘copycat’ opposite to her.

Akali gave her a peace sign “Yo”

Judy stared at them, then shook her head “Right. Well. Not important now I guess...”

Bringing herself back to focus she banged on the door one more time and a soft, almost lazy sounding voice spoke out.

“Will you wait until you’re called for? I have a patient I'm working on here…”

There was a short scream.

Akali stopped her before she could shout her reply. “Let me” the rapper said, jacking into the lock. Her eyes turned blue and after a moment the lock clicked, the red light on it turning green.

Judy muttered a thanks and opened the door.

The room was more sleazy hotel rather than a ripperdoc clinic with tiger print carpets and wall-hangs, as well as a table in the corner full of trash, junk food and a lit bong. The only sources of light this side of the room were lamps that barely lit the area around them, one of them on a desk that had a laptop on it. On the other side of the room was the ripperdock chair where ‘Fingers’ was currently working on a patient who was gripping the armrests tightly, a single bright spotlight illuminating the man in all his gangly, leather-skinned, gold plated fingers and hot-pants wearing glory.

“Didn't you hear me!?” Fingers recoiled from them “Ugh, at least let me finish on this one…”

Judy had to stop Akali from lunging at the man, grabbing the shorter woman’s arm.

She was surprised when she was pulled along slightly.

_Damn, stronger than you look_.

“He has a point” She whispered and Akali seemed to accept that, though she kept glowering at Fingers, the mask conveying her expression.

Kai’Sa stood next to Judy with her weapon held across her chest and expression stone cold.

The wait wasn't a long one but Judy felt every moment, especially when they quickly figured out Fingers had apparently skimped out on the anesthetic while he operated on the Joytoy’s face.

_And the tech as well_ Judy observed _real fuckin old shit._

When he was finished and went to wash his hands Kai’Sa assisted the woman from the operating chair. Going by the blue eyes she also transferred some eddies as well, helping the woman out of the room and sending her off with a few whispered words.

Finally alone the man spoke out “So, what couldn't wait for an appointment?”

_God, just his voice is making my spine twist._

“Where's Evelyn Parker?” She asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him as she resisted the urge to shiver.

The man paused for a moment, seeming to think while he dried his hands “Got no clue who that is, why don't you step into my-Hey, get off that!”

He reached for Akali, who had somehow gotten behind the desk and was tapping away on the laptop without any of them noticing.

Kai’Sa pointed her weapon at him and he froze.

“You’re lying” Akali said without looking at him “Froze up when Evelyn was mentioned”

Judy glared harder “What’s he got?” she asked Akali.

“Hey, this is a breach of privacy-!” Kai’Sa cut him off by stepping closer “This is no way to treat me!” he complained.

“Hmmm” Akali seemed frustrated “Nothing aside from his webpage and the message confirming he did take Evelyn. Oh, he takes payment ‘in kind’ as well”

“That is a legitimate transaction!” Fingers whined when all three of them glared at him “They’re lucky I treat them at all, I provide a service!”

“How about you stop blabbering and start being useful” Akali spoke calmly but no one missed the barely hidden anger beneath the voice “The girl from Clouds you ‘paid’ for, where is she?”

Judy’s hand clenched and she resisted the urge to punch the weasel.

“I-I...I wasn't able to fix her, this place isn't exactly high-tech-”

“No shit” She added, patience rapidly thinning “What did you do with her then?!”

The man quailed “Nothing! I swear! Her hardware was busted up real bad-”

“I am not hearing an answer I like Fingers” Akali put the pressure on, casually inspecting her pistol.

He put his hands up as if to ward them off, light glinting off his gold plated fingers “Some guys came to take her a few days ago! Dunno where they took her!”

The rapper made a show of loading a mag into her gun and pulling on the slide “What they look like, what did they want?”

“I don't know-”

Akali shot the wall behind him and he screamed.

Judy flinched as well, not expecting it.

“I’m getting real fucking tired of your fucking voice. You better give some clarity to this situation or I will rip out what you know from your fucking corpse”

The ripperdock was shaking and his voice reached a pitch Judy didn't think was possible for a man “Two beefers from a BD studio took her! Didn't know their names, just-just, one of them had a beard and that's it! They-they mentioned a moth, something about virtu’s with the Death’s Head! That's all I know I swear!”

The utter pleading in his voice was sickening.

“Fuck, thats it? Really?” It was more a voiced thought from her than an actual question but Fingers cried out all the same.

“Fuck!” Frustration reaching boiling point Judy left the room in the hopes that the stale air scented with cheap perfume from outside would be better than the musky, coppery and drug tainted haze it was in Finger’s operating room.

It really wasn't, but she pretended it was.

_Fuck, Eve...Im...fuck..._

Away from everyone else she felt the burden of her guilt pile on, her mind racing with the thousand things she should have done before all this and the thousand things she could have done to prevent it from happening.

She let out a shaky breath, tears forming at the corners of her eyes that she wiped away with a sniffle.

_Damn. Goddammit._

She didn't realize Kai’Sa had joined her until she felt a hand on her shoulder, something she gently shrugged off.

“She means a lot to you” the dancer stated, unbothered by her action.

She sighed, moving her hair out of her face “Yeah. Eve’s...We were close”

“Rare to have a friend in Night City I hear”

She looked over at Kai’Sa “A good one, yeah” She swallowed the lump in her throat “Hey, look...Thanks for coming, guess I should pass that onto V as well. We’re done here”

Kai’Sa brow furrowed “What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean? We got a dead end, what the hell are we supposed to do with moths and Death's Head? BD outfits like that move around, near impossible to pin down”

Kai’Sa didn't seem to agree “We have their name, a possible symbol and we know they make BD’s. A trace is there, we can follow it”

Judy didn't mean to but she couldn't help but let out a resigned laugh “I get your whole theme’s ‘bout enthusiasm but this? Really not a lot to go on…”

“V mentioned you were a BD specialist. If we get our hands on one of their BD’s do you think you can figure out their location?”

Yes, she could. But Judy didn't want to take the bait. That dangling line of hope that promised so much and yet so often disappointed and embittered her. Past experience alone was enough of a warning that it was a Bad Idea with a capital B and I to trust in hope in Night City.

Yet, Kai’Sa looked so convinced, so innocent, she couldn't say no outright.

“Look, even IF we get a BD from them there's no good chance they would have left a trace-”

“-But there's a chance”

“-Sure” She acknowledged with sigh “It’ll be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but sure”

“XBD’s probably need a fixed filming location, somewhere they can set up the equipment even if the people themselves move around. They’ll need a source of power, a place to sleep and a prison to hold their victims. Plus all the supplies an outfit like that needs to bring in, can't just survive on vending machine snacks. All of this needs quite the space and it needs to be a place that authorities don't go to regularly, so somewhere abandoned or out of the way”

Just was taken aback, so much so that she couldn't help but agree “That's...yeah. Yeah-“

“And people make mistakes all the time, even pros. Things we can catch in detailed BD’s”

“Yeah...yeah” She had to stop herself from sounding like a broken record.

And try and halt the sudden slide towards that bait.

“But, we’ll still need to get our hands on a BD we can use” she argued, though even to her own ears it sounded weak.

Kai’Sa nodded towards the window on the far end of the room “Probably in the best place to start looking for something like that”

Judy was silent.

_Fuck, goddamit…_

Her mind whirled. This was a fool's errand.

But what if it wasn't.

_Eve...we’re coming for you._

She looked at the dancer, into those pretty amethyst eyes that were so confident, so sure.

Judy nodded “Alright”

* * *

Things were _not_ going alright.

V could confidently state that even before a chair sailed over her head and _embedded itself in the wall_ behind her.

She dived, rolled and jumped the moment she felt both feet on the ground.

Because that chair _had_ been her cover.

“COME ‘ERE!” The raging cyberpsycho bellowed as he chased her.

_Really rather not_.

She would have preferred to say it out loud, get a taunt in, but against this monster she couldn't risk anything.

He moved with enhanced speed and clearly had enhanced strength, it was hard enough just to avoid him much less get a shot off.

Confident in her hand to hand she may have been, against a jumped up cyberpsycho all the rules were out the window.

“V, dive!” Ahri called out and she did.

A flower vase flew over her head to smash into the cyberpsycho.

In any other moment it would have been an impressive throw, well aimed and well launched directly to his face.

It was just a shame that he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

“Fuck!”

Was it weird that she found Ahri swearing cute even as she was literally running for her life?

Probably.

“ARGH!”

The vase did however draw the proverbial bull’s attention and he switched from charging at V to charging at Ahri.

“Fuck!” V cursed as she slid to a stop and speedily reloaded her revolver, keeping half an eye on Ahri.

The fox-tailed woman did not panic when faced with a charging madman three times her size however, instead she almost casually walked back, hopped up on the desk behind her without looking then jumped and flipped over the cyberpsycho as he charged through the desk, landing on her feet behind him.

All while wearing heels.

Ahri whistled at the man and blew a kiss towards him “Come here boy~”

The man roared and very much obliged.

It gave V enough time to finish loading and start blasting, .42 rounds digging into the cyberpsycho’s flank punching sizable holes through cloth, flesh and cybernetics.

Like the other times she shot him though, the damage didn't seem to bother him as he lunged for Ahri who nimbly ducked the deceptively quick arm, even her tails flowing and spreading so they wouldn't get caught.

As she lined up another salvo of shots, the rest of her cylinder, V saw Ahri repeat her taunt.

Again it worked, even as he was bleeding and leaking oil from her shots, he still went for Ahri rather than the clear threat.

V wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth though as she reloaded and shot again, able to zero in now that she wasn't having to run for her life.

She wasn't keen on the fact that Ahri had to take that role however, though the former pop star proved surprisingly nimble and quick on her heels as she dodged and weaved and ran from the raging man to the other side of the room without a hint of strain on her angelic face.

Sadly however they couldn't run any farther. The solid metal gate sealed off the only exit and Zane had hidden himself in a storage cupboard of all things, not even a backroom or panic room like she first thought he had.

The showroom really was just that, a show.

Her bullets hit though not exactly on target as they ripped and tore into his thigh instead of his knee as she’d intended. Still, even if he could ignore the pain his body was showing signs of slowing down, her Kiroshi able to track the difference in movement and speed. Still, he was not at all near death and Ahri had to keep weaving through his attempts to grapple or smack her, his fists leaving sizable dents in the walls and floor when he missed.

When V went to reload her nails scratched at the bottom of her ammo pocket.

“Fuck! Dry on the 42, switching to 9mm!”

Her Unity wasn't as good as the Malorian in raw damage but it turned out that it was much better at catching the cyberpsycho’s attention with how she showered his head with bullets.

“ARGH! STOP THE STINGING!”

She dived as he picked up and threw a chunk of upturned marble flooring, barely missing her by inches. By instinct she leapt forward and was rewarded when another chunk of stone slammed into where she had just been, the rubble the impact threw out hitting her legs.

Leaping to her feet she spared half a second to glance at the cyberpsycho, then let herself breathe and take the scene fully when he wasn't paying her any attention.

He was looking at Ahri instead.

_How the fuck?_

The leader of KD/A stood in a pose like she was on stage, one hand on her hip while the other was blowing a kiss.

“Come on big boy, I know you only got eyes for me~” Her face betrayed no hint that this was a murderous madman that had been trying to maul her only moments ago, instead she had a picture perfect saucy wink and smirk.

It even sent V into a momentary flutter before she shut it down quickly, but the effect was noted, especially now as her adrenaline was running hot and she knew she wasn't one to lose focus in a fight.

A lesson that was very much drilled into her by a very strict teacher.

Still, it wasn't the time to focus on that.

The distraction allowed her to reload and come up closer as the cyberpsycho who was busy being led on a very dangerous dance by Ahri, who saw what she was going for and obliged by keeping the man in place instead of running.

Nearly point blank, she blasted a full magazine into the side of his head just as he slammed his fists into the floor.

This close even small caliber bullets did damage even to targets with armoured skin as this one clearly had. Her shorts tore into that armour, the first few bullets denting and flattening with little effect but then enough force was put into one specific area to break the armoured hide and pierce the flesh below.

At the end of her barrage the entire left half of the man's face was bloodied and there was a hole the size of her fist where his cheek used to be.

“ARGHAAA!”

He was still going, however.

V had the horrible realization that she was far too close to a raging madman with empowered speed and strength and as his arm shot out to sweep her away like an insect she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

She did not expect slender arms to grab her and then be whisked away with enough speed she could feel wind on her face.

A second later she opened her eyes and saw blue.

Ahri smiled at her “Careful there” she said as she set V down and pulled away.

The merc shook her head to clear the smell of perfection from her nose.

“WHAT?! HOW?!” The berserker roared in frustration.

They were on opposite sides again with the hallway to the exit between them. Around them the whole room looked like a miniature warzone with craters on the floor, dents and bullet holes on the walls and casings and rubble all over the floor.

“Don't know how long I can keep this up” Ahri said, though standing next to her V could clearly see she hadn't even broken a sweat or was breathing heavily.

“Don't think I have much ammo left either”

And her grenades had been left behind in the apartment.

The man roared again and V was mildly impressed he hadn't broken his vocal chords with how much yelling he had done.

With a calming breath she stepped in front of Ahri and loaded a mag just as he hunkered his shoulders and charged.

There was a loud explosion from the sealed door and the clatter of metal.

V saw a canister fly through the air.

As she turned to grab Ahri intending to get them out of the way the other woman grabbed her first, bent her knees and then shot off with remarkable speed, her tails spinning and joining into one as she did so.

V closed her eyes and turned away from the flashbang.

The charging cyberpsycho did not.

There was a _‘pop_ ’.

“AAAAAAGGHHH!”

A blinding white light lit up the room and when the merc opened her eyes she saw the blinded man had charged straight into the wall behind where they had just been, crumbling the marble facade on top of him and revealing the concrete beneath.

V hoped for the best, but wasn't surprised when he pulled himself out of the rubble.

She was surprised when a MaxTac officer leapt into the foyer with mantis blades drawn, however.

The officer regarded her and Ahri, her expression hidden by the multi-optic helmet she wore that only revealed her mouth.

Before she could say anything though the cyberpsycho charged the officer who stood her ground and before V or Ahri could shout a warning the officer lunged forward. In the dazzlingly quick melee that ensued V barley tracked each combatant as the cyberpsycho punched, elbowed and tried to grab the officer who in turn dodged and weaved with near instant reaction times, all the while slashing and tearing and stabbing into the man with her blades.

While the cyberpsycho was fast and strong, a deadly combination when it was cybernetic strength and speed, the officer matched that _and_ had technique whereas the man was little more than a brawler.

“She’s...tearing him apart” V commented, somewhat in awe.

Ahri bit her lower lip “Are you sure? Does she need help?”

V shook her head after a second, enough time for the MaxTac officer to sever a hand and send the man reeling for the really the first time since the encounter began.

“No, she’s going to win. Just call it fighters’ intuition. But...I think she’s toying with him”

Though she was no mantis blade fighter, V was sure that the officer could have ended the fight in the moment she opened up his defenses by cutting off his hand. Instead she backed away and gave him time to recover and go on the attack again, attacks which she dodged with ease while leaving slices along his arms, legs and stomach.

Cuts which certainly did damage but weren't exactly debilitating.

As the fight dragged the man was worn down further and further, exaggerating the difference in ability to the point that even Ahri was wincing when the officer opened up another cut.

“This seems...cruel” She said, watching the officer make _another_ slice along the man’s hand-less arm, drawing another scream and more blood.

There were so many slashes on the arm that it looked more like shredded meat than a limb.

“Yeah” V agreed, grimacing.

The MaxTac officer seemed to have decided to end things though as she deflected a meaty fist that would have sent either V or Ahri flying, then plunged one blade into his chest, followed by the other.

The cyberpsycho gurgled, choking up blood, even in his death throes trying to bring his hand to choke the officer. 

The officer withdrew her blades and stepped back to let the man fall to his knees.

Then she beheaded him.

V flinched while Ahri looked away, covering her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out acquiring a Death's Head BD was much easier than Judy thought.

She had suggested the darkweb, an obvious place to start and a common source of the really X-rated XBD’s, the kind Death’s Head were making. It was also something she was familiar with and she felt keen to actually be useful.

She needn't have bothered however. Akali also knew her BD’s it seemed and apparently knew the man that was selling them: Tyler Dream, owner of Dreams Workshop.

Judy had heard of it before, a somewhat well-known sex shop in Jig Jig. Mostly because of its unique atmosphere, in that it was the only one that had actual professionalism.

Organized rows of dildoes, rubber fists, vibrators and more lined up neatly in escalating size along clean shelves and well presented by good lighting. There were also straps, strap-ons, harnesses, whips, gags and every manner of sex related object as well as genuine branded gear, logo’s and everything.

It spoke a lot about Jig Jig that one could find great success doing the thing normal people do, sex shop or no.

“Wow ‘Kali, so forward” Kai’Sa said, sounding bashful as they entered the shop.

Judy didn't see it but she felt it safe to assume Akali rolled her eyes.

“Should get one for V Kai’Sa” Akali shot back.

The dancer snorted “How ‘bout Eve?”

“You wanna die that badly?”

Kai’Sa laughed.

Judy had to take a moment to remind herself that these women had easily threatened thugs and were prepared to kill only moments ago.

Also, that they were real, genuine Kpop stars.

_Would it be weird if I asked for an autograph after this?_

.

.

.

 _Probably_ she decided.

While she had been thinking Akali made her way to the counter and started speaking to the vendor, who soon shouted out her name in surprise.

Seeing no need to be there Judy decided to hang back with Kai’Sa, both ending up looking at a comically large penis titled ‘Moby Huge’ set up on a rotating pedestal.

“It’s...almost like a trophy....” Kai’Sa commented, brows raised in slight wonder.

It was around three feet tall and a foot and a half wide with incredibly detailed veins and synth-flesh. The holo-label described its ‘unique features’ such as a ‘working circulatory and ejaculatory system (fluid sold separately)’ and ‘intuitive twitch-response’ as well as a jack in port for a ‘truly immersive experience’.

“You ever looked at something and wondered why God told Noah to build that Ark?” the dancer said.

Judy looked at Kai'Sa “Every day of my life”

They met eyes and after a moment they both chuckled.

“So, where do you work?” the dancer asked as they moved away from the Moby Huge.

“BD tuner for Lizzie’s” she answered while looking at a row of fleshlights mounted on the wall “Oh, just the best BD club in the city” she added with only a hint of boasting after remembering Kai’Sa wasn't a local.

“Oh Lizzies! Yeah, read ‘bout it on our way here, the Mox place. Guess you’re the hotshot BD tuner that makes it all work huh?”

Judy smirked “Damn right”

She was proud of her work and rightly so. Any gonk with a tuning kit could make a passable BD, but to make one where the experience was so lifelike it was hard to tell the difference?

That was her skill.

V found that out the hard way, though she probably shouldn't have made it so realistic their first time around.

“You know, we’re looking for a BD tuner” Kai’Sa said casually, with about as much subtlety as a flying hammer.

Judy looked over her shoulder “Looking to poach? Suzie-Q won't be happy”

The dancer smirked “Wasn't asking Suzie-Q”

“Heh” Judy shook her head “Appreciate the offer but rather not. Im Mox myself, aint gonna leave ‘em yet”

“Yet” Kai’Sa repeated.

Judy rolled her eyes and blew air out of her nostrils “Sure. Why’s a KPop group want a BD tuner anyway?”

“We all have our own BD implants, for those that want the stage experience” Kai’Sa tapped the port on the side of her head “Need a tuner though, ‘Kali’s the techie but she does the editing as well so it’ll be a lot on her. Plus, we need a really good one, someone who can isolate individual sensations and package them in bundles and do a lot of enhancing, all that good stuff”

Judy whistled “Wow, I know people pay premium for shit like that”

“Yeah, it's why you get a five K sign-on bonus”

Judy gagged and choked on her spit.

“Hey, no sampling the merchandise!” The vendor shouted out.

Kai’Sa burst out laughing.

Thankfully for Judy’s pride Akali had finished with the vendor and graciously rescued her, guiding the both of them to the exit with Kai’Sa laughing all the way.

“Oh girl your face hahaha!” Kai’Sa cackled.

Judy turned her head away, bangs hiding her blushing cheeks.

She did not appreciate how Akali was giggling behind them.

“Anyway!” She burst out when they found a relatively quiet spot “What you get?” she asked Akali, only half desperate to get things going away from her personal embarrassments.

The rapper raised a branded carrier bag “A ball gag and cuffs”

Judy stared.

Kai’Sa choked on her laugh.

Akali’s mask showed a demonic smirk. 

“There's a dealer that comes ‘round when it's busy, after eight or so usually. Hangs out ‘neath the street, where the old storage units are. We’ll nab him then and have a talk” She explained after a long moment of uncomfortable silence. 

“Uh...how ‘bout just askin’ first?” Judy suggested and Kai’Sa agreed with a “yeah that”

Akali rolled her eyes “Then why’d I get the handcuffs for?”

_You tell me!_

Akali didn't in the end and the trio parted ways after arranging to meet up again later that day. Kai’Sa reiterated her offer and again Judy rejected it, even with the fat stack sign on bonus, though the dancer was keen to emphasise it was an open offer.

Getting back to her van and resting on the seat, Judy thought about the events of the last hour or so.

Somehow, she had gone to question a skeevy ripperdock with two members of a famous Kpop group, who turned out to be pretty hardcore and were somehow V’s friends, god knows how.

Thinking about it properly for the first time really brought the surrealness of the situation forward.

But still, she hadn't been lying to herself when she felt confident with them. There was just that aura, that self-assuredness the pair exuded with the way they talked and walked and carried themselves. She also realised Kai’Sa had done a great job of getting her head out of her ass about Evelyn, to the point she felt like an utter gonk for thinking that way in the first place.

However, they still hadn’t found Evelyn and significantly more confident she may have been, she was still afraid. Her friend, one of the few she truly had in Night City, was in some serious shit and she wasn't under any illusions about what an XBD outfit would do with someone like her.

She only hoped there was something left to save.

* * *

“Well….” V started as they emerged from Jinguji, walking through the gate that had been blasted open and past the security cordon set up by NCPD.

“That...was something” Ahri brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes “Are you okay? Not hurt or anything?”

V shook her head “Could ask you the same question, but looks like you’ve barely broken a sweat. How’s you manage that?”

The singer smiled slightly though V had a niggling sensation it did not look like a happy smile “I can't”

“Huh?”

Ahri didn't elaborate, instead she beckoned V forward and put her arm around the merc’s. With such a commotion people were drawn in and some of them seemed to have spotted Ahri. V saw a few taking pictures and others were pointing at them specifically, first speaking in a whisper then a murmur as the crowd gained numbers and volume. The singer didn't seem to mind though so while V felt odd about the situation she trusted that Ahri was doing the right thing by ignoring them.

“Is that...Ahri?”

“Yeah it is, the fox tails!”

“O.M.G!!!”

“Who’s that she’s with?”

“Ahri! Ahri!”

V kept her head forward but her eyes scanned the crowd as they made their way towards the Rayfield. There weren't too many of them and some had moved on, probably just taking a peek at the most recent spout of violence this side of the city, but a notable amount had switched attention to them and were now starting to crowd around and follow.

“We...doing anything about them?” she asked Ahri quietly.

The singer kept her expression fixed on that small smile and said nothing. The only response was a slight squeezing and tugging of her arm, plus her ears flicked, briefly pointing to her car.

By the time they reached said car, parked not that far away but they had to navigate the cordon and then the crowd, the people's interest were now fully on them and V heard the clicks of shutters and saw the occasional flash.

“AHRI! I LOVE YOU!” Someone shouted and she couldn't help but look towards him.

A camera flashed in her face and she squinted, looking away.

Thankfully, before the crowd could get any closer, they reached the car and once sealed in the confines V let out a sigh of relief.

“Foxy, please put on private mode”

“Of course Ms Gumiho” the V.I replied and V saw the windows being tinted black.

“Neat” V commented as she peered out.

“Mind getting us out of here V?”

The merc smirked “My pleasure”

Jacking into the Rayfield once more V simmered in the rush for a moment, feeling the power of the machine, then carefully extracted it out of the growing crowd and into the road.

“Soooo...” She started after they made a good distance away from Jinguji, V finding herself heading towards the coastal road which looked out into Del Coronado Bay.

“Is everything you do this eventful?” Ahri asked with a slight giggle.

V laughed “I’d say usually not, but the past few weeks have been a bit of a handful”

“You seem to handle things well though. Thanks for that back there by the way”

“Hey, I should be the one thanking you. How’d you even do that, carrying me and going that fast? What kinda chrome you running on?”

Ahri sat back in her chair with a soft sigh, turning her head to look out the window at the bay. Traffic was terrible as ever but the Bay Road was one of the few places in Night City where it wasn't too bad to get stuck in. Aside from the view itself, the road was well maintained and trees lined the coastal side and along the middle. Genuine trees as well, not holograms.

“It’s...complicated” the singer said after a while

“Oh?” V paused her browsing through the different camera views “How come?”

“How much do you know about us, each member? I know Akali talks to you often whenever she gets the chance, what did she say about us?”

“Hmmm…” V sat back and thought about the first holo calls when Akali signed on with the group “The one thing I remember most was how surprised she was”

“Surprised?”

V nodded “Yeah. You probably know she’s not exactly a big corpo fan and her signing on was uh, not exactly not a guaranteed thing, what with how most big artists are corpo sponsored. Think your manager was convincing enough though”

“Hah, yeah, I remember. Yas told me she was like a cat who didn't like you”

V gasped “Oh yeah, she said he paid for her meals when they met up, don't remember where they ate but I know it wasn't exactly a street food stall. Hahaha!” she burst out “‘Kali got roped in with food, fuckin’ hell”

Ahri snorted and giggled, trying her hardest to cover her mouth and failing pretty badly. “Oh my god she really is such a cat. We figured out pretty early that's how you get her to pay attention to you, just feed her something”

V laughed with a wide smile “Pretty much. Used to always get her food whenever we got into an argument. Wouldn't end it, but it would stop it from getting physical. Anyway, what she said about you guys…” V took a moment to get her thoughts back on track “Yeah, she was surprised at how much you were like her I guess”

“In what way? I know she and Kai’Sa got along splendidly early on but I feel she took her time to warm up to me and Eve”

“Really? I remember for Evelynn she said she wasn't sure about her, gave off strong “don't come near me vibes” was the description I recall. But you, she said she had a crush on you the moment you met”

Ahri smiled but again V had that niggling feeling that it wasn't a proper smile, more like one put for a camera.

“Yeah, I have that effect on people” the singer said and V didn't need to guess it was something she didn't like going by the tone of her voice. “Like you at lunch”

V did not slam on the brakes just because of that comment, really, the car up front had come to a sudden stop and so she had to as well.

“Ah...er…” The merc kept fastidious attention on the road ahead which hadn't changed much since they joined the traffic. “You noticed that did you?”

This time Ahri’s smile was more genuine “It’s okay, you were really cute. I was prepared for a badass merc swaggering in all cool but I didn't expect her to be cute as well”

_...Brain, please work._

_._

_._

_._

_...The number you are trying to reach is unavailable, please hang up the call._

“V?”

“Huh?”

Ahri snickered.

Johnny groaned in the backseat.

V jumped.

“Oh! Are you okay V?” Ahri asked sincerely, gently placing her hand on the merc’s arm.

The touch was calming, soothing.

A feeling that came on suspiciously quickly.

“She’s doing it again” Johnny grumbled, sunglasses on again while he glared at Ahri.

“Im fine...just…” V shook her head, feeling the light ache on her temples that was slowly going away “...relic issues” She looked at the hand on her arm and resisted the urge to touch it “That...helps...”

Ahri pulled her hand back and V felt conflicted whether to be disappointed or not that it was gone.

“That's good to know…” Ahri said softly with a hint of disbelief as she looked at her hand.

“So...What exactly are you...doing?”

The singer closed her hand and sighed, brushing her hair again “I’d like to say it isn't me, just...something that happens”

There was a moment of silence, V and Johnny contemplating and waiting.

“But that's not exactly true” Ahri said eventually. “When I was a pop singer, it was difficult to get an edge. Competition was plentiful and it was hard to get yourself heard. It’s why I got the tails and ears, got me some attention but with how chromed up other stars were it just wasn't enough. Then the label I signed on with offered an opportunity, some new tech had come into the market, something that would make people pay attention to you”

“And I guess it worked?” V said cautiously

Ahri smiled that sad smile “Yes, it works wonderfully. I got what I wanted. Every time I came on stage all eyes were on me and I skyrocketed into stardom”

“I'm sensing this is the part of the fairy tale where the princess finds out what she wants isn't exactly all it's cracked up to be” Johnny said sardonically.

V thought it was a good line and repeated it, which got a laugh out of said ‘princess’ and a “Really, V?” from Johnny.

_Livin’ in my head ain't rent free._

The rocker groaned.

“Yeah, something like that” Ahri brought her laughter under control but she had a small, genuine smile on for a moment “Think of it as...malware. A signal that comes from me that varies in strength in certain situations, like when I pose”

She gave an example, expression instantly morphing into a smile and wink which sent V’s heart fluttering before she dispelled the aura.

“Whoa…”

Ahri smiled, then sighed “But I found out too late the charm wasn't something I could turn off and I couldn't take it off because it was attached to my nervous system and core processor. Soon the production crew were too focused on me to really be doing their jobs, interviewers were fawning all over and fans...well, I couldn't do signings anymore. It sounds like such a first world problem I know, but it was so isolating. No one really spoke to _me_ , they just...worshipped the idol. I didn't even go near my family in case it happened to them”

“All the attention in the world and no one really cared. Must have been lonely”

Ahri looked out into the bay “I hate it”

“Guess that explains why you went off and vanished for five years then. Try and get it fixed?”

The singer nodded “Yeah. Didn't work out though, as you felt. What the label failed to mention was where exactly the tech came from: repurposed corpo war cyberware, originally meant for infiltrators but the tech wasn't up to scratch and only a few test models were made”

The merc’s eyes went wide “Holy shit, how did _that_ get into _you?_ ”

“Found out someone on the project wanted to make some eddies after it flopped, so they sold the prototypes to a ripperdock who thought he could tune it up and sell it along as a Doll implant. That's where my old label stepped in”

“Fuck...”

“Yeah” Ahri turned away from the bay towards V “So that's the gist of it, basically. Similar to your chip but I guess I have the fortune of it not killing me so I’ve learned how to cope with it, even control it in some ways. Plus, the charm thankfully isn't all encompassing. It _can_ be resisted, particularly by people with strong ICE...or strong will, with Yas” she said that last part in nearly a whisper, then shook her head “Anyway

They were silent after that, even Johnny.

“Well, sucks to be her”

At least, for a moment.

V let out a breath, feeling the weight of the atmosphere “Shit. Thanks for letting me know. I was...A little worried about it, gotta admit”

Ahri nodded, understanding “No worries, and I understand. I felt a little guilty, you opened up so much and I felt like it wasnt something you would do normally”

Was that because of Ahri, or was it because she felt like sharing? V wasn't a loose-lipped socialite by any stretch but she wasn't introverted either and she shared happily with those she trusted.

And while she knew _about_ Ahri from Akali, she had never actually met the singer before today and while she trusted friends of Akali more than the usual, Ahri was still a stranger.

“Cus you didn't trust her, not fully. No matter how dumb you are right now you aren’t a complete idiot V” Johnny piped up, literally reading her thoughts.

_How would you know?_ She asked only a little sarcastically.

“I can feel what you feel, sometimes. Its faint, not really all there but back then I felt some part of you saying not to speak so much”

_That's...honestly a little scary. That you can feel that and she can do...that._

“Yeah. I know” Johnny said with an assuridy that V felt wasn't simple boasting.

“V?” Ahri waved a hand in front of her and V refocused, closing the little gap that had opened up on the road when she stopped.

“Sorry, lost in my own head”

“...Literally?” The singer asked a little cautiously.

V sighed “Yeah. Just...Damn. Thinking about your...problem…”

“My unwanted charm?”

“Yeah. That's...scary”

“Heh. Yeah, it is”

V let out another breath and rolled down the windows after getting an affirmation from Ahri. The air was less clean without the filters on the aircon but the wind had picked up and blew a welcome breeze into the car, helping to dissipate the heavy atmosphere that had piled on within.

“Looks like it’s opening up” V said, observing the traffic ahead “Say, why don't we go for a drive?”

Ahri brows perked up “Hmm, where to? And how? Thought NC traffic never moves”

V snickered “It doesn't, but we can head down to Pacifica and from there out into the outskirts. Not much to see unless you like protein farms and solar panels, but the road’ll be clear”

Ahri shrugged, unbothered but interested all the same “Sure, take us there driver”

V ventured into the Rayfield, her mind seeking the connection to the power source.

It hummed in anticipation.

She grinned as she put her foot to the pedal.

* * *

“They’re out for a drive” Akali said, turning her holo off.

“Huh. Guess they're getting along well. Hopefully V will have a better wardrobe at the end of it” Kai’Sa commented.

Akali huffed “Five shirts! Five! Who lives like that?” Akali held her hand out with all fingers splayed, her demonic mask conveying her horror.

Kai’Sa laughed.

The line they were in moved on until they reached the counter.

“Your order please?” the tired looking stall owner asked them and they complied, Akali ordering fried rice with synthbeef while Kai’Sa settled for the veggie ramen.

Boxes of food in hand they settled in the seats of the stall, Night City’s busy nightlife coming to life around them and their disguises holding up to inspection as they were passed by unnoticed.

Hats, sunglasses and masks, the friends of celebrities everywhere.

“Why’d you offer Judy the job?” Akali asked after they had a bit of their food.

“Why not? BD tuner of the best BD Club in Night City, sounds like a good steal. Plus, we get to see what she can do once we have the XBD we’re looking for”

Akali shrugged, shoveling fried rice and synthbeef into her mouth with chopsticks “Fair ‘nuff” she said, cheeks full.

Kai’Sa snapped a picture.

Akali gave her an unimpressed look, which was also pictured.

“This better not be one of your leaks” she said to the dancer after swallowing “People might recognize us” 

Kai’Sa chuckled “Come on, I leak to tease. You leak butt shots”

Akali shrugged, unashamed “Give the people what they want”

The dancer rolled her eyes and shook her head but chuckled all the same.

Some time and a holocall later, Judy arrived to join them

“You good?” Akali asked as she put down her box

“...You eat all that?” was the reply.

Akali looked to the stacks of boxes piled in front of her that reached up to the rappers’ shoulder and nodded.

Judy blinked, then shook her head and shrugged “...Impressive. So uh, we ready?”

Akali looked to Kai’Sa who nodded, putting away the screamsheet she had been reading and tapping the weapon underneath her jacket. “Good to go”

The trio left the stand in Cherry Blossom Market and headed for nearby Jig Jig. Unlike earlier where the streets had been busy mostly of people going to and from work, the night denizens of Japantown were out in force. Thousands of tourists out to have a good time and hundreds of locals out to offer and exploit that. It was a vibrant mix of peoples from all over the world, though Night City residents had an international character themselves, with particularly strong representation from Asia.

Akali loved these moments. Her translator had been working overtime and she enjoyed hearing the many languages spoken: wispy Spanish, sharp Chinese, smoother Korean mixing with Japanese, Thai, some Tagalog as well as various others. A beautiful variety that she always enjoyed but now appreciated more because she traveled to many of the origin countries of these languages.

Then they neared Jig Jig and Night City reminded her why it sucked a lot of the times.

The colorful mix of languages was still there, but now the people speaking them were the more skeevy type, the ones that would willingly visit Jig Jig to enjoy its main “services”.

Making sure to keep Judy and Kai’Sa close she led them through the throngs of people, elbowing them out of necessity and also because she wanted to. She gave the most skeevy ones her sharpest blows, aiming for the kidneys in particular.

They backed away when she glared at them.

It was probably more the gun she showed, but she could pull of a pretty good “fuck off” look if she could say so herself.

Eventually the busy crowds were parted apart and soon enough the three found some space to breathe. Not many would venture in the back reaches of Jig Jig, because this was the seedy underbelly of the seedy underbelly, but also mostly because there was nothing much to see here. This was the quiet part of Jig Jig, the place one went to be unnoticed. 

There were hunched and shadowed figures huddled close to dumpster fires around them, hollowed faces illuminated by the flames of burning tires. These were the outcasts of the outcasts, the bottom rung of Jig Jig and all of Night City.

Akali could only feel sympathy for them, and a burning anger that they were reduced to this state in the first place. Worst of it was that she knew there was nothing that could be done to help them.

Not if they had lost hope in themselves like this.

Kai’Sa gave them suspicious looks at first but when she realised their glassy eyes weren’t even looking at anything in particular, much less them, her expression softened.

Akali tapped her partner's arm with the back of her hand and gave her a nod which was reciprocated.

“Should just be around that” She pointed to a ramp going down beneath the street that turned left.

“Can we uh, have a conversation first?” Judy asked “You know, hold off on punching them in the gut. Or the cuffs”

Akali rolled her eyes. She wasnt that _that_ impulsive. Besides, the last guy deserved it.

“Fine” She said when Judy wouldn't stop looking at her expectantly.

As they got to the top of the ramp they could hear voices coming from underneath. The space was barely lit though the light was noticeable because it wasn't a dumpster fire that was the source but actual electric powered lights. Keeping themselves inconspicuous they waited as the apparent buyer and dealer haggled it out.

“...something _real_ X rated” The buyer breathed, clearly nervous and exited “Like, _real, real_ X rated”

“...Look, buddy, can't help you if that's what you keep saying. What you into? Snuff? Gots lots of it. Some real guro shit as well. You want some H-Core, stuff even porn forums won’t upload? I got that too.” The dealer's voice went lower but Akali could still pick it up due to her implants “Hey, if you're into the younger crowd I can hook you up as well…”

Fire burned in her gut and her fist tightened around her pistol.

She felt Kai’Sa’s hands on her arm, a soothing touch, and she calmed down just a little.

“What?! No! Not that! Eugh! No, I want...like...like... _death_. I wanna know what it’s like to _kill_ someone!”

“Alright now we’re talking…”

The transaction was swiftly concluded afterwards, the giddy buyer passing them by without noticing, already slotting his new BD into his BD Set.

She nodded to the other two and made her way down to the dealer.

He was a somewhat broad man, a little taller than Kai’Sa with dirty blonde hair up to his neck and wearing a black and yellow jacket and jeans. Like Kai’Sa he also had sunglasses on and Akali saw his brows raise when he saw them.

“Oh, what you want?”

It was so hard to resist just pulling iron then and there and saying a one-liner a la V, but she did.

“Heard you sell XBD’s” Judy was quick to ask and quick to step in front of Akali.

“Who’s asking? You a cop?”

“Do I look like one to you?” The techie crossed her arms and gave the man a look “Come on, don't have time to play around”

The dealer looked unconvinced but nodded eventually when he saw the three of them not going anywhere.

“What you looking for?”

“Got any by Death’s Head?”

His brows perked up again “Oh, didn't know I was dealing with a connoisseur. It’ll cost ya though, eight hundred eddies up front”

Judy looked to Kai’Sa.

A brief blue glowed beneath the dancer’s glasses as she clicked her fingers towards the dealer.

He nodded “Alright” he said, retrieving a shard from within his jacket’s inner pocket and handing it over to Judy.

It should have been that. There was nothing else to discuss, nothing else they wanted.

But Akali was oh so impulsive.

“What? You want something else?” The dealer asked her when the other two walked away and she stayed behind.

Akali breathed in, thankful for her mask’s ability to keep out the worst of Jig Jig’s dirty air, then sighed.

“Yaaa….” She dragged out the word as she paced a little “...so, where’d you get the kiddie stuff?”

The dealer was taken aback “What? Dunno what you’re-”

She bounded towards him in an instant, gun already out of its holster mid-step and jammed into his gut the moment she landed in front of him.

Her other arms pinned the dealers’ in place as she slammed him against the gate of a storage unit.

“Who’s your supplier?” She asked calmly.

The dealer didn't try to struggle, not with her gun glued to his stomach, but he was shaking. “I -I can't tell you that!”

“Why not?”

“Y-You know why, not something you share if you do biz like I do!”

She stared at him in the eyes, her look impassive, almost bored “You won't have much biz to do if this iron starts barking” she said as reasonably as possible.

The man struggled, eyes wide in panic and sweat pouring down his face.

“Look-look, you want your money back, here have it” The eddies were wired over “Just-just leave me alone alright!”

Her finger started to itch and her grip on the dealer tightened “Not what I asked for” she said as she pressed the barrel further into him.

The dealer gasped and looked at Kai'Sa and Judy who were both standing by watching, his eyes pleading.

“It’s better to tell her what she wants” Kai’Sa suggested “She _will_ kill you without a second thought”

The dealer swallowed, then nodded. “I-I-I get it from the Darkweb, site called G.G. Poses as a gaming forum but you can get secret membership to access the stuff. I rip it from there, don't know who uploads and don't know how they get it. I don't have anything else aside from that I swear!”

_Not enough!_ She wanted to shout and would have, if not for Kai’Sa putting a gentle hand on her back.

“Your login, send me the deets” she said instead.

He did, scribbling it down on a scrap of paper which she pocketed.

The gun went away and her grip along with it.

The dealer breathed a sigh of relief.

She punched him in the gut, hard.

“OOuuhhggh!”

The man was bent over double, air rushing out of his lungs and spittle flying out his mouth.

“You won't be doing this kind of “biz” again. If I see you, I won't be as nice” She whispered as he struggled to breathe. “You hear me?”

The dealer wheezed an agreement.

It wasn't good enough for her. Akali’s anger still burned hot but Kai’Sa was gently trying to pull her away and she gave into it, not wanting to resist.

Not for something as small as a backend XBD dealer in Jig Jig.

“Shoulda let me beat on him more. Make the lessons tick” She grumbled.

Kai’Sa put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, humming what vaguely sounded like an agreement.

Akali sighed and leaned into her.

“Held off on the punching at least, gotta give props for that” Judy commented once they got back to her van “So, who wants to try?” she asked, holding the shard up.

Akali wasn't looking forward to it, but she could take one for the team.

“I’ll do it” She and Kai’Sa both said.

They looked at each other, surprised.

Judy snorted.

“Kai, it's not going to be pretty. You really shouldn't-”

“You take a back seat” Kai’Sa cut in, literally forcing her onto the seat of Judy’s van “Relax a little. I know this won't be a joyride but trust me, I can handle it”

She wanted to argue but Kai’Sa’s look and commanding tone was something she was familiar with, enough to know that the dancer was being very serious.

She also knew that Kai’Sa was trying to calm her down and seeing the XBD was probably going to have the opposite effect.

She relented anyway, nodding with a slight huff “Alright”

They settled in Judy’s van with the techie pulling out a laptop to do some on the fly tweaking, something that did not go unnoticed by her or Kai’Sa. When she was done she handed the shard to an apprehensive looking dancer who slotted it into her BD Set and put it on.

After Kai’Sa went through her first and hopefully only XBD, Akali _really_ wanted to shoot someone.

* * *

The drive had been a great idea V considered. She got to test the Rayfield on long straight roads without anyone to risk running over, and _that_ alone had been quite the experience, but she also got the chance to clear the depressive air with Ahri and get the singer smiling again.

Granted, she also got her screaming for her life at points, but they had fun doing it so what was a little life and death between friends?

Friends indeed as Ahri had invited the merc to their hotel room, though it was less saucy that V had half hoped. She was dropping Ahri and the Rayfield off so Ahri thought she might as well come in and have a chance to relax, plus Akali and Kai’Sa would be coming there anyway so there was no point going to meet them anywhere else.

At least, that was what V was repeating in her mind as she sat on a luxurious couch, alone with Ahri in a hotel room more spacious than her own apartment and probably worth about ten times as much.

The fox-tailed woman herself was preparing coffee, _real_ coffee, which V was a little excited about.

_Real Coffee_. _Feel like a star, damn._

Soon enough Ahri came out from the kitchen carrying two steaming cups, handing one to V who took a sniff and recoiled a little.

“Oof, thats...strong. And...Weird”

Ahri giggled, taking a seat on the couch with V “That’s probably the beans you’re smelling. Synthcaffe usually has chemicals to replicate the flavour. Earthier, no?”

V sniffed again and while the smell was still strong, she could get a hint of the earthiness Ahri was talking about.

Then she tried a sip and felt dancing on her tongue.

“Ooo” Her brows furrowed, expression confused for a moment as she processed what she was tasting

Ahri was giggling away to her side which made her chuckle.

“It's uh...damn. Wow. It’s coffee” She took another sip, savouring the strong taste and smell “It’s...wait…”

There was something odd about it now she realised, something which took her a few more sips to figure out.

Her face must have been funny to look at because Ahri was full on laughing by that point, even taking pictures with her holo.

“There's...there's no sugar in it. At all” V realised.

Indeed, it was lacking that sweetness that she tasted so often it wasn't even a flavour anymore.

“No, thought you might want to taste it as natural as possible. Could add some if you like, and there's some powdered milk as well”

V shook her head “Nah im good, just...it’s different. Nice though, I like it”

Ahri smiled and V laughed a little and drank some more to cover up her increasingly heating cheeks as she came to realize exactly how close the foxy woman was.

Mercifully, the lock on the door beeping and disengaging drew attention away and both of them looked over to see Evelynn coming in, branded shopping bag on one hand and phone on the other.

“Yes, of course...Mhm. Thank you, when can we expect delivery? Mhm, very well, goodbye” the diva noticed them then and raised a single brow.

“Well, hello there” She said to V, golden cat-like eyes looking at the merc for a moment before looking to Ahri, expression questioning.

The singer just smiled “Welcome back. Hope the day wasn't too busy?”

Evelynn waited for a moment but when Ahri said nothing else she sighed a long suffering sigh and dropped off her bag and started taking off her shoes.

“Annoying, is what it was” the Diva grumbled “But your requests should be coming through soon. Oh” She looked to V “Our manager Yasuo mentioned he would like to meet you at some point. Nothing too official, he simply wants to meet the woman who’s been ‘making things interesting’, as per his words”

V blinked, unsure of how to respond to that aside from a very unsure “Sure?”

Evelynn seemed to think it was an agreement enough, though V wasn't one hundred percent certain that a flick of the chin and a “Mhm” was an acknowledgment or because she was taking off her shoes.

“Ah wonderful! Yas is a great guy V, you’ll get along fine” Ahri said with a smile.

“Sure?” She parroted, again, very unsure.

She knew a little bit about Yasuo from Akali, enough that she was sure that he might not be too mad she was mucking things up, but then again “easygoing” and “chill” could change greatly when bullets started flying about and lives were on the line, especially ones that he obviously cared for.

“Great” Evelynn carried on “Name a date and time, place as well if you want otherwise he suggested Cherry Blossom Market”

“Uh, Okay. I’ll see when I'm free?”

Evelynn shrugged “His number” she said, transferring the details over to her remotely which V accepted.

The diva didn't seem to be too interested in her after that, only making some light conversation with Ahri while she rummaged around the kitchen fixing something for herself. Meanwhile V was left to herself, a chance she took to finish her coffee and gaze around at the apartment, marveling a little at the luxury of it all.

Until her holo rang showing Akali’s number.

“Yo” She answered “You alright?”

Akali nodded, mask on and brows furrowed “Yeah yeah don't worry” she said quickly and V’s brows narrowed a little “Where you at now? We figured out where the scavs are holdin’ your Evenlyn, abandoned power plant up in Charter Hill. Judy says she’s ready to drive there now”

_So do you_ V thought, able to read Akali’s body language like an open book, not that the rapper did much to hide it.

“Any chance you can get her to delay? I'm in your hotel with the rest of your girls and I don't have much of my gear”

Akali grumbled, groaned and blew hot air for a moment before sighing, visibly deflating “Fine, we’ll meet there. I’ll pick up your gear in the meantime.

“Thanks. Get some extra ammo and ‘nades as well on your way. See you then _nena_ ”

With a final huff Akali cut off the line.

_Well, she’s mad._

“Akali?” Ahri inquired and V nodded in reply, letting the singer know she would be coming with company. “Ah, great. I’ll order some food”

Her rumbling stomach reminded the merc she hadn't eaten since lunch so she was very excited at the prospect of food, especially when she wasn't paying for it.

Ahri giggled and told her there were some snacks in the kitchen if she wanted some, which she very much did.

Evelynn ignored her as she walked by, the diva leaning on a counter and reading a screamsheet.

“How’s your injury?”

At least, initially.

“I-uhm...good, alright” V was caught a little off-guard, half-opened packet of cereal in hand “Really not that bad, had worse before. Once I get to Vik thing’s turn out fine”

Evelynn hummed and V thought that was that, but some part of her felt like staying in the kitchen and waiting to see if this was going to go anywhere.

The Diva was hard to read but Akali gave her enough info to figure out she wasn't the kind to waste words often, especially not to people she wasn't close to.

“You should take care of yourself more” Evelynn said eventually, still reading the screamsheet while V was behind her munching away on cereal.

V didn't know how to react to that other than with a sardonic chuckle “Trying to work on that. Hard to when there's an artificial tumor in my brain”

Evelynn hummed again and V thought there was going to be another long and awkward pause but she followed up “You got shot a lot before that”

V nodded. She couldn't disagree “Yeah, true that”

Evelynn turned over a page but stopped reading, instead looking over her shoulder at V with one golden eye “Do be careful, people will be very upset if you die”

The look alone made V pause, Evelynn’s eye seemingly glowing with a seriousness that made V’s initial self-deprecating response die in her throat.

“Yeah, uh. Thanks, I guess. I-uhm” words failed to materialise under that look, which was a strange experience to the normally mouthy merc.

_The hell do I say?_

The diva kept her eye on her for a few more moments before turning away, going back to her reading. V thought that was _really_ that and decided she had her fill and put away the cereal.

As she left the kitchen though, Evelynn called out her name.

Her full name.

V stopped at the edge of the kitchen, not turning to look, a mix of emotions running through her.

“ _Very_ upset, Valerie.” Evelynn emphasized.

V took a breath in, held it for a moment, and then exhaled.

She nodded and left the kitchen.

Akali, Kai’Sa and a surprised looking Judy arrived soon after, around the same time as their takeout did which led to them all seating around the coffee table in the main living room. The large and comfy sofa curled around said table in a U shape with the open end facing the floor-to-ceiling windows, out of which they could see the room’s extensive balcony space and into Night City’s skyline.

V ended up sitting next to Judy on one end, the latter taking the edge with Akali to V’s right and then Kai’Sa, Ahri and Evelyn circling around. Out of instinct the merc had her arm around Akali while the rapper herself was laid out across the couch leaning back on V’s shoulder. All of them were munching on the plentiful pizza and sides spread on the table while the recently arrived trio informed them of what they had been up to, including Akali guiding the dancer around Little Chinatown to kill time.

“Oh _eonni_ , had to drop some stuff off in your apartment” Akali told her after finishing her story.

The merc chuckled “Not even a day gone by and you’re already making yerself at home”

Akali stuffed pizza into her mouth as a way of replying.

“Anyway” Kai’Sa carried on the conversation “What are we going to do about the power plant?”

Judy perked up. She had been relatively silent for the most part since she introduced herself to Ahri and Evelynn, though she looked around first to see if anybody was going to speak.

“Let's go now” She said, voice tight and mostly directed at V and Kai’Sa. “They’ve had Evelynn for days, we need to get to her before it's too late”

V drummed her fingers against Akali’s arm, thinking. The rest of the women present were looking towards her and Akali, the only ones with experience in heavy fighting like this assault was shaping up to be. Usually storming in guns blazing was answer enough, a firefight was V’s stage, but she knew the women here were going to follow and that made her pause.

That, and Evelynn’s words.

Even now the diva was looking straight at her, golden eyes unblinking.

“Whats yer gut tellin’ you, ‘Kali?”

The rapper breathed a long sigh, anger having condensed into controlled fury by this point.

“Fuck ‘em up” she said simply.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than the ones before and one I struggled a bit with, but it turned out alright. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Judy opened the back of her van and V whistled.

Stacks of guns, ammo and grenades were arranged in semi-organized piles along the floor. Apparently in addition to raiding her armoury Akali had made a pit stop in a gun store, or several going by the arsenal V was looking at. There was even body armour in addition to the copious amount of weaponry.

“So uh, appreciate it if you could take this off my hands. Don't exactly wanna get caught gun runnin’” Judy said as she started to dole out the equipment.

V passed them along to the whole of K/DA.

All four were coming along despite V’s emphasis that this was going to be dangerous and they were going to be fighting scum that didn't have an ounce of humanity. Akali would not be dissuaded however and would have come with her regardless of what V said. Kai’Sa was Akali’s partner at this point and wasn't going to leave her, nor were the rest of her team.

It was a surreal moment to watch Ahri put on an armoured vest and pull the bolt back on an assault rifle while Kai’Sa gave her tips on how to handle the recoil.

The only one who didn't seem to be preparing was Evelynn who was leaning against the boot of her car, or one of them at least. There were tons of expensive looking vehicles in the VIP car park but several had similar dark purple colour schemes to the Diva’s Quadra.

Feeling compelled, V approached and offered her Unity, grip first. The other woman looked up and eyed her with an unreadable expression before accepting the revolver and inspecting it.

“I would say you can back out anytime, but I feel like that's probably an insult” V said light-heartedly “So I just wanna say thanks for coming along instead”

The woman hummed and nodded slightly, just a small tilt of the head “Keeping everyone alive will be thanks enough” she said as she put the gun away.

V sucked in a breath “Believe me, I’ll try”

Purple tinted shades looked her in the eyes “Don't try. Succeed”

With a nod V backed away re-joining the others who looked less like a Kpop band and more like amateur mercs with their body armour and gear on.

“Should get them matching team shirts” Johnny popped up and V grunted and managed to suppress her surprise.

“What you want now?” She groaned internally.

“What? Livin’ a little here” the rocker replied as his glitching, holographic image walked around KD/A and wasn't shy about checking them out.

“They're about seventy years too young for you old man” she said, the normally jokey tone in her voice falling off because she was channelling her rage instead.

“Uh huh” he said, clearly not listening but bringing his roving eyes back to V after a too long moment “You expect this to go anything aside from a shit show?”

V rolled her eyes finding herself feeling very defensive about her new (and old) friends “You’ve seen what they can do”

“A little highway shootout is different than assaulting an enemy compound and you know it”

V threw her hands up, metaphorically “What you expect me to do ‘bout it? I gotta trust they know what they're doing”

“That it? Said it yourself V, your a pro merc so why don't you start taking charge”

Said merc rolled her eyes, this time not only internally “What you think I was gunna do?”

“Slobber all over the fox like you've been doing this entire day?”

The urge to flip the bird was high but doing so to mid-air was probably not a good sign for her mental health so she settled for insulting the man in her head instead. The rocker vanished afterwards, body phasing out of existence but words still lingering as she looked over KD/A plus Judy, all decked out in the gear Akali had bought and brought.

“Well” She started as everyone looked to her “Trip’ll take ‘bout twenty minutes so lets get our head in the game. Kai'Sa and Ahri” she pointed to them “You’ll be rear guard. Once we secure the entrance stay back and keep an eye out for anyone trying to run or for reinforcements, holo us when you see the latter. The rest’ll go in and work as pairs, me and Judy and ‘Kali with Evelynn”

She waited for them to acknowledge before continuing “The main target is to get Evelyn Parker, let’s call her Parker for now to avoid confusion. They may have other prisoners, but I’ll say this now: our main objective is to get Parker”

She let the lingering silence and her serious expression drive the point home as she looked at each of them in the eyes “Our opposition will be scavs, literal scum of the earth. You may feel like treating them like any other person, but don't. They look at you and see price tags on all your parts, they won't have mercy and neither should you. Keep an eye on your partners and don't hesitate holo in if you need help”

Akali’s expression was hard to gauge with her mask and gear on but V could trust in her implicitly. Evelynn was even harder to get a read on but V felt a hint of approval when the woman gave her a slight nod. Kai’Sa, Ahri and Judy were clearly apprehensive, the latter two more than the first who looked to be steeling herself for the task to come.

“Saying that, if there's anyone we can help, we should” She said which seemed to ease Ahri slightly “Just not to ours’ or Parkers’ detriment. Anyone have questions?”

No one did, unsurprisingly.   
  


“Preem. Me and Judy will take her van, ‘Kali with Evelynn in her vehicle and Ahri with Kai’Sa in another car. Spreads us out and more getaway cars in case we need to bolt”

“V?”

The merc nodded to Ahri who smiled and drew everyone's attention “Team” she started and made sure to look at both V and Judy when she said the word “Not our usual stage but I know we can perform like we do all the same. I'm proud of us and I am so happy to have you all as friends” she put her hand out and smiled expectantly.

The somewhat tense atmosphere V had inadvertently created held for a moment, before withering as Akli snickered and put her hand out on top of Ahri's followed by a slowly grinning Kai’Sa then a very reluctant Evelynn.

The three turned to V and Judy with varying expressions of “Let's get this over with”

Judy and V looked to each other, then to the team huddle.

They shrugged in unison and put their hands in.

“Lets get it!” Ahri announced with a giggle, breaking the huddle and the tension along with it.

V and Judy found themselves laughing as they got into the techie’s van, worries malting away to be replaced with hope that this would maybe just turn out alright.

* * *

V spent the drive chatting with Judy who took this time to rapid fire her many questions as to how she came to have one of the biggest groups in music be her backup to a raid on a scav hideout.

The merc had trouble answering that specific question, she didn't exactly know herself how anything led to this moment, but she did elaborate on her history with Akali.

“Fuck me” Judy said, part awe and part disbelief “Wasn’t aware you had big connections V”

V snorted “Tried to keep my business separate from my _nena’s_ as far as possible. Media were digging hard when they made their debut and I didn’t wanna ruin anything, so I kept my mouth shut. Guess it just became habit”

“Shit, fucking KD/A…” Judy shook her head “Think I’m a fan now after all they're willing to do”

V chuckled “Join the club, wasn't expecting any of this either”

Judy cracked a smile but soon their mirth died down as they crossed the bridge leading towards the old power plant. Ahead V could see the massive Petrochem complex, three identical buildings of black stone, metal and glass that looked vaguely like someone had cut the top of a pyramid off and put a rectangular office building instead. Around it was a network of gas storage tanks and pipes that went over the roads and probably under them as well.

This was corpo territory and thus NCPD didn't bother to patrol it and V doubted Petrochem’s security did either, despite the power plant directly opposite the towering structures and had likely been a part of the network of pipes itself. Now however it showed the usual signs of abandonment: drum barrel fires, old graffiti from gangs long gone and burned out and abandoned cars on the road.

Judy’s van, the lead in their little caravan, pulled up a street away where they could still keep an eye on the entrance, both pedestrian and vehicular. The others stopped behind them and everyone emerged from their vehicles, weapons at the ready.

“Right, this is it. ‘Kali, Eve, think you guys can scout ‘round back and get a flank?”

Akali nodded “Should be able to boost each other up, just gotta cut the barbed wire on top” she said looking at Evelynn's claws.

“Nova. While they do that the rest of us will stand by near the entrance and prep to move in”

They sorted out a way of communicating by linking their holo’s and soon after Akali set off with Eve. V led Judy, Ahri and Kai’Sa to the pedestrian entrance gate where they set themselves up on either side. Peering through the bars V could spot scavs through the crates, dumpsters and storage containers moving about but seemingly taking no action to keep watch. While they waited for the other two V set about disengaging the modern lock on the old gate, keeping an eye out in case any scavs happened to wander by.

They didn't.

_Probably not expecting an attack_. _Sucks to be them._

A sudden thud made the women around her jump as the lock disengaged but when no one came to investigate they breathed a sigh of relief.

“Little warning would be nice…” Judy muttered.

“Thought you liked surprises” V retorted.

The merc felt Judy roll her eyes at that.

_Good, keep those nerves still_.

It was a minute of waiting before Akali’s voice came on the holo.

“We’re in position, building to the corner, far left from the gate”

V peeked at said spot and zoomed in with her optics. Indeed she could see Akali’s cap waving side to side before it disappeared and she gave an acknowledgment.

“There's six outside all armed, looks like they’re unloading from a van. I got high ground, Eve’s on the bottom ready to flank. Waiting on you”

V breathed in, held it for a moment, and then released.

Ahri and Kai’Sa did the same.

“Alright” The merc started as she slowly opened the gate “Judy with me to the left, other two to the right. Keep low, start blasting when my ‘nade goes off” She showed them said grenade, a flashbang canister, before making the first step into the enemy compound.

Silently the four moved through the maze of storage containers, crates, tanks and pipes taking up positions where V led or directed them to, always keeping to cover.

Behind her Judy radiated nerves but V couldn’t spare any effort to try and fix that, not when they were so close.

As they reached a good spot behind a few storage containers where V and Judy could see their targets and be in cover, the former waited a moment.

A heartbeat passed as she eyed the completely unaware scavs.

With a flick of the wrist the pin was removed and the flashbang tumbled end-over-end in an arc that landed directly in the middle of the most clustered.

“What the-” One of them said before their world went white.

“NOW!” V shouted and followed up with a burst from her Copperhead, rifle round tearing through a scav too busy screaming and covering his eyes. A bullet tore into his stomach then two more into his chest as the rifle kicked up, sending him to the ground with bursts of blood.

All over shots came from seemingly every angle and with the scavs almost wholly incapacitated, it was a slaughter.

“CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!” V ordered and the shooting died down, the dust clearing way to reveal the bullet ridden bodies of five scavs.

_Where's the other one?_

“Jesus Christ” Judy exhaled, eyes wide as she beheld the scene, carefully peeking out from her cover.

Before V could warn her a shot rang out from within the main building whose doors had been left wide open, the bullet pinging against where Judy had _just_ been sending sparks and small fragments flying over them both.

“Shit!” The techie ducked and V hosed the area where she saw a flash until her magazine ran dry.

When no more shots came V felt confident in taking a breath.

“Fuck!” Judy remained seated on the floor, shaking.

V reached down and pulled her up and along by her armpit “Come on, let's hope that luck holds out eh?”

The techie gave a shaky nod and the pair emerged from their cover, joined by KD/A. All of them were looking into the main power plant, a rusting building full of abandoned machinery with barely any lights on aside from the standing lamps the scavs had installed.

“Preem work girls, let's keep it up. Ahri, Kai’Sa, hold this place down. Remember, any issues at all let us know”

The pair nodded and V heard them discussing the best place to keep watch as she forged on ahead with the rest of the women following behind.

Though the interior showed little signs of occupation aside from the lights being turned on they quickly found the entrance to the underground levels, a staircase in the far corner. Along the way they found the bullet ridden body of a scav, blood leaking from the numerous wounds and a trail following her coming from behind a few crates.

“Doubt there’ll be any surprise the rest of the way” V said “So keep your eyes peeled. Judy, stick to me alright?”

The techie gave a shaky nod and Akali gave her a pat on the back and muttered “We got you” which seemed to ease her slightly.

_Wow, nena you makin’ friends now eh?_

V thought about voicing her thoughts but thought it better not to in the end, no matter how amusing it may have been.

By the way Akali’s eyes narrowed at her when she saw the act, her face probably said it all anyway.

They ventured further in, V swapping to her new revolver due to the tighter confines. Like the space above it was dark below and V wished she had forked out for a cat-eye upgrade to her optics.

The stairs turned and they peered down an empty corridor to a solitary door lit up by the light above it. With a nod to Judy they stacked up on either side while Akali and Evelynn watched from behind.

The merc pulled the sliding metal door open and pointed her gun inside.

Nothing came at them aside from the dull humming of air flowing through the vents above.

Leading the way V saw a barred off area with a gate to her left. Seeing no one behind said gate she tested it and it swung open with a creak.

It echoed loudly in the empty space.

“Again!?” Judy whisper-shouted.

_I got a bad feeling ‘bout this._

“This stinks” Akali voiced her thoughts.

Carefully they went through and immediately all of them spotted the writing on the wall.

Literally, as written on the wall to their left and highlighted with a spotlight was a note to “Keep the donors sedated”

The blood splat just below the text only added to its sinister message.

“Oh shit” Judy reached forwards and picked at a pile of clothes in front of the text “...some of it’s Ev-Parkers” She corrected herself as she showed them a shirt that V vaguely found familiar.

With a tap on her shoulders V called Judy to her side again as they continued through another gate that had been left open into a nearly pitch-black room, the only lights being red LED’s coming from someplace to their right, past a plastic screen in a room that emanated a strange chemical smell.

Ahead was a corridor that seemed to lead into a lit up room where V could see an open window while to their left was another room where V could make out vague shapes of computer terminals and desks as well as barrels and workbenches.

Their steps on the metal floor echoed in the too-silent space even as they tread carefully and slowly through the corridor between the two rooms, keeping low and peering into the darkness.

“Where are they?” Judy whispered.

The hair on the back of V’s neck raised and she tensed.

Something clattered to their left.

V felt coldness grip her shoulder as something incredibly strong yanked her back along with Judy.

She smelled a hint of lavender as she hit the ground.

Bullets shredded the area where she and Judy had just been standing, sparks and muzzle flashes briefly illuminating the dark as the stone cold silence was suddenly broken by shouts and near deafening gunfire.

“Now! Now!” A scav shouted and in the room in front of them two scavs swung out from behind the entryway wielding light machine guns.

One was instantly gunned down and the other forced back by Akali, who had stayed just behind the gate with her rifle at the ready.

_‘Nade!_

Just as the thought formed Evelynn reached out and took a grenade off her belt and threw it into the room to their left.

V closed her eyes and even still the sudden bright flash in the dark room left her seeing stars.

It didn't seem to have affected Evelynn though as the Diva surged into the room with speed reminiscent of the cyberpsycho earlier that day.

The scav’s shouting turned into screaming as V heard ripping, slicing and tearing.

She ignored it and trusted the other woman to sort it out. Instead she pulled a struggling Judy to cover behind a pallet of barrels, the techie hadn’t had the foreknowledge and thus caught the full effects of a flashbang turning the brightness from zero to a hundred and suffering for it.

“Stay still!” She ordered “It’ll clear after a while, just don't squirm out of cover”

“FUCK!” Was the reply.

V left Judy and crouch-ran ahead into the room to the right, through the now bullet ridden plastic screen. She moved just in time as the machine gunner ahead shot from behind cover, wildly spraying the corridor down.

The bullets missed her though and V had free reign to run to a wall ahead to a spot where a shelf full of unknown items hid her from the dark room to the left. Taking another grenade she primed it, held it for a second and chucked it into the lit room ahead.

“SHIT ‘NADE!” The scav shouted a second later as the grenade exploded sending shrapnel everywhere.

Hoping that did the job V turned her attention to the dark room where the gunfire had turned inwards, muzzle flashes and sparks illuminating at least three scavs in brief stills like a stop motion film.

Moving among them was Evelynn, claws out and ripping.

The fight was short and brutal. The merc could see Evelynn plunge her hand into one scav then throw his body to the other. As those two were tangled she moved with speed and grace to get her claws on the next scav, literally ripping their face open with a swipe of one hand and an uppercut with the other that sliced right though the scav’s jaw and head.

V meanwhile shot into the two tangled scavs until she saw the indistinct forms stop moving.

After a moment, darkness shrouded the area once more.

“Y’all good!?” Akali shouted as she came into the corridor.

“Peachy!” V replied.

“Cant see shit but im alive!” Judy groaned.

There was a moment of silence.

“Eve-!”

“ _Je vais bien_ ” The sultry voice called out “All clear” she said in English a second later.

In the silence, V thought Evelynn's voice was deeper, more sultry than normal.

A second after that they heard the pounding of many feet and something heavy being moved coming from beyond the lit room ahead. The open window V spotted was suddenly blocked off though there was still a slit of an opening, whatever it was they used had not been tall enough to cover it fully. 

“There's a locked door here” Evelynn pointed out and they followed to the end of the dark room, Akali and Judy tripping over the tangled bodies V had shot through.

Evelynn avoided it with ease.

“You can see in the dark?” V questioned as she approached the door, easy to identify because of the glowing red lock.

“ _Oui_. I should have mentioned earlier, my apologies”

That nearly made V pause. It was the first time she had heard Evelynn speak with a tone that was more than vague disinterest.

In fact, she sounded genuinely remorseful.

_And yeah, she does sound different. Weird._

Even Akali had to do a double take, her glowing demon mask showing an open mouth.

“It’s ‘aight” V said as she disengaged the lock “Take the lead next time it’s dark”

The Diva hummed an affirmative.

The door opened into a short corridor at the end of which V could see a wide entryway that led to the right, presumably to the room she saw beyond the window.

They paused however as they all heard the scavs talking.

“How many of them are there?!”

“Dunno, saw three go in!”

“There's a fourth one, the one that tagged James!”

“Motherfuckers! Who are they?!”

Four distinct voices with the possibility of more.

They stacked up against the corner of the entryway with V taking the lead, peering around to see a machine workshop of sorts with crates of cybernetic limbs and machine parts, desks and workbenches strewn everywhere. The room was lit up by orange lights showing three figures that were hastily preparing a barricade, focused on a different entrance than the one they were using.

_Tight space, gonna have to get in close_.

V looked over her shoulder as she took another from her quickly diminishing stock of grenades “Evelynn, girl on the left. ‘Kali, guy in the middle. I got the one on the right. Judy keep an eye out, can’t see the fourth one”

They nodded affirmatively and reshuffled their order of entry accordingly.

Then, V threw her flashbang into the room.

The second after she heard and saw the pop and flash of light she rushed out of the corner and focused on her target, a scav taking cover behind a stack of crates.

His cover however was meant for a different direction so V had free reign all over his back which she exploited with glee and let loose. Point forty two magnum rounds blew holes out of his chest and popped the top of his head off as he crumpled forward, slumping into the crates leaving behind a thick blood splatter.

Coming just behind her at the same time Evelynn rushed towards her victim, the scav woman unable to even turn to meet the threat before the Diva’s claws ripped into her stomach and disemboweled her, adding blood and organs onto oil and dirt stained ground.

Following up was Akali who darted in lightning fast, vaulting over a desk and shooting at her target, a scav who had taken position behind another stack of crates. Like V’s target however he was facing the wrong way and paid dearly for it, small caliber rounds from Akali’s SMG tearing him up from his stomach to his face.

“THEY’RE THROUGH THE OTHER DOOR!” Someone yelled and in that moment all of them took cover, unable to identify immediately where the scav was.

As V was about to throw out a frag to flush them out a torrent of bullets showered their direction making her instinctively hug her cover, coincidently the now blood-splattered stack of crates her first target had been using. Taking a quick glance she saw Akali and Evelynn doing the same, the former behind a crate of her own and the other a desk with a small crate of cybernetic arms on top of it.

One that the tall woman was struggling to fully hide behind as a round clipped her making her hiss.

_Fuck!_

“V I’ll cover!” Akali shouted and V had to suppress her near instinctual urge that suddenly came up to tell her no, instead she readied her grenade as Akali braved the storm of lead and replied back with her own.

The ricochet in the room was deadly but it seemed the rappers luck held out as she forced the machine gunner into cover. The merc followed up in that second of silence and threw her frag out, arcing over a stack of crates into the corner of the room.

There was a loud bang and shrapnel and dust kicked up.

There was also an agonized yell that cut short and V saw a machine gun fly out from behind the crates.

As well as a few body parts that weren't all synthetic.

As the three were about to breathe a sigh the hair on the back of V’s neck stood to point again.

“BEHIND!” Judy called out as she pointed her gun towards a gate on the top left corner of the room, one just behind Evelynn.

A gate that swung open to reveal a cleaver wielding scav, weapon held high and ready to come down on the Diva.

Before V or Akali could respond however Judy let loose with her pistol, firing off a barrage of shots that impacted the side of the scav piercing into his lungs, arm and head making him drop his weapon.

Evelyn took advantage and kicked his legs out from under him making him collapse on top of her, straight into her waiting claws.

Still impaling the man Evelynn stood up and in the discoloured light V saw the dark splotches of blood that covered her body, staining her long luscious hair and the expensive looking suit she wore underneath her armoured vest.

With a wet _schlop_ the Diva pulled her claws from the scavs chest and threw his corpse to the side.

“ _Merci”_ She said to Judy “Room clear?” She asked the rest of them, golden cat eyes gleaming under the light as she breathed heavily, blood splatters like blush on her cheeks. 

They spent a cautious moment making sure it was, in the process discovering an adjacent room that had a desk with a laptop on it and a couch with a widescreen mounted on the wall in front of it. Akali went for the laptop as V scrounged ammo and the odd loose eddie from the dead bodies and containers around.

“She looks like a stable individual” Johnny commented, looking at Evelynn.

V jerked, scrunching the roll of eddies in her palm as she closed her eyes and breathed out.

“Ever gonna say hello first?”

“Hello, V”

“...Fuck you”

The rocker let out an amused snort, then adjusted his glasses as he watched the Diva wipe blood off her claws and her shirt, no matter that it was literally all over her and impossible to remove.

“Please tell me you're also getting Slasher vibes?” He asked the merc. “Cus she’s a walking horror flick”

V stole a glance at the bloody Diva and though she said nothing, her silence was agreement enough for Johnny.

“Good she’s on our side then” She said after a pause.

“Hm. People like that are on their own side”

With that final comment he phased out of existence once more.

“Gah…” Judy wretched when she opened a crate in the middle of the room.

V and Evelynn took a look and both recoiled, even the blood-soaked Diva wearing a frown of extreme disapproval.

Cybernetic limbs, with synthskin still attached and (hopefully) fake blood still bleeding.

At least, V hoped the contents of the crate were all synthetic.

“What the fuck?” The techie shook her head and took a breath away from the crate “What is wrong with these people?”

“They ‘aint people” Was her response.

Akali suddenly slammed the laptop shut and with a cool, calm expression on her facemask, she threw the device into the television.

It shattered the glass and embedded itself inside, little sparks of electricity arcing.

“ _Nena_?”

“ _Ma cherie?”_

Akali breathed out, then turned towards them.

“Kill them all” she said simply.

* * *

For the second time in as many days, Kai’Sa found herself waiting tensely to see if her friends would come out of an enemy building alive.

What a change her life had undergone in just a week.

And yet, she had no regrets.

Akali came to them for help. The normally proud and fiery rapper had very rarely done that in the past and every time the rest of her team was behind her all the way.

Sure, this was far different than a tricky bind after mouthing off a corporate contract, or a legal dispute that Akali had little experience in, or that time when she literally broke the law in full view of the camera’s and her reaction was “Deal with it”

Back then, Kai’Sa thought Akali had lived a hard life and now had the opportunity to let herself go. Perhaps drawing from her own lonely experience growing up and moving around, never setting roots anywhere, she saw in Akali something of a kindred spirit, a person that wanted to break free and soar.

In part that was true, just that Akali had _always_ soared.

In turn the rapper loved and supported them as well. It would be no exaggeration to say that Akali was _the_ pillar of confidence among them, the one who encouraged them forwards and was always there to be their guiding light in darker times. Once she was convinced to join and saw Ahri’s vision, she never doubted KD/A’s potential and always pushed for all of them to achieve it. Not to say that Ahri and Evelnn didn't have the commitment, just that Akali was the real glue of the team. Ahri was a great supporting leader, one you knew would have your back no matter what and always tried to do best for you, but her experience as a solo singer showed and there were issues she struggled with in managing and handling a team.

As for Evelynn, well, as much as she loved the Diva and was proud to call her a friend, she earned that title and Kai’Sa often wondered how Ahri even got Evelynn to join in a team in the first place.

Plus, Akali was the first real friend she had made, ever, so she wasn't about to let her go off on her own and damned to hell she may be, but it turned out she was willing to kill for her friends.

Kai’Sa didn't know how horrible it made her that it was actually quite easy to justify the deaths of gangers and scavs.

Ahri tapped her on the shoulder and she looked to her leader, the foxy woman wearing an expression of concern.

At least, more concerned than it had been since the others went in.

“Vehicles approaching” she said, fox ears flicking and pointing towards the road.

Kai’Sa’s heart thumped like a hammer in her chest and she nodded, both of them setting up so they had sight and cover over the power plants’ entrance, positioned in the catwalks above. Soon enough the rumble of engines got louder, easy to distinguish in the otherwise silent street. Looking through the windows along the top of the building Kai’Sa briefly saw lights.

“V?” She called over the holo “We got company up here”

It was probably only a few seconds before the merc responded but that time went by as if they were days as the scav vehicles were out of vision, presumably pulling up by the vehicle gate.

“Got it, sending ‘Kali and Evelynn over. Fall back if you need, don't hold ground too hard”

“Hear ya” she replied, gripping her gun like a vice.

Kai’Sa breathed in and held it for a moment, letting the slightly dusty and rust-laden air circulate before releasing her breath.

The gate opened with a clatter and clang and the vans went through, parking just outside the open doors of the power plant. A second later they started unloading scavs, heavily armed and with anti-scan cyberware creating holographic projections of emoji’s over their faces.

A quick look to her left and Ahri was ready, crouched behind a stack of canvas-covered somethings and gun aimed down at the entrance.

“Get down there!” One of them ordered and the scavs started rushing through the entrance.

They didn’t question why propane canisters had been stacked up next to the entrance, or see the drag marks on the floor.

As Kai’Sa let a burst rake the stack, each bullet hole creating a burst of hot flame, they probably had other worries.

There was a horrible fizzing sound as the gas escaped under pressure, then a loud rush as it was lit up by the sparks, then clanging as the stack of canisters shook and collapsed, rolling on the floor.

When Kai’Sa, situated above and a distance back from the ensuing explosion, _still_ felt the wave of heat wash over her, she only had one thought:

_Holy Shit._


	9. Chapter 9

They carried on after inspecting the room and not seeing much else, going through the gate that the cleaver wilding scav had used. It led to another hallway with a path going left and right but first they came upon an elaborately drawn symbol painted on the wall in black ink, that of a moth but with a skull as its body.

“How artsy” Judy commented snidely.

V looked to the right and saw a turn right a little further up, then steps going down at the end. The left path was a dead-end but there was one door with a sign saying ‘RECORDING’ installed on the top of the door.

V quashed the unsettling feeling she got when she saw the sign was turned on a bright red.

“Recording room” she let the others know “Me and Judy will check it out, you two keep an eye on the hallway”

Trusting them to follow her orders V led Judy to the door where they stacked up on either side. She made a quick inspection of the techie and saw that while she was shaken, her form wasn't hunched nor her eyes panicked. She looked determined.

_Brave girl_

She nodded to her “You ready?”

Judy nodded back.

V pulled the door open and rushed in, eyes peering through the dim light to see any hint of occupants.

She was met with the dull humming of recording equipment left running.

The room was small, made all the more so with partitions (made out of broken down walls) that separated the “studio” from the set and smelled of pizza and whatever the scavs had been smoking from the lit bong on the corner.

Through the gaps in the walls V saw a brief glimpse of the “set” and grimaced.

“Oh shit” Judy whispered as they both made their way to see the set in full, presumably seeing the same thing she did.

Going through an open doorway they saw the two bodies they had spotted through the holes, and why there were two bodies there.

“They really...can't be more fucked than this, right?” Judy asked looking in horror at the scene.

Two dead men lay with cuts all over their bodies and knives by their corpses, blood pooling in copious amounts around them and splattered all over the “arena” they had clearly been fighting in. They were completely unclothed and going by how the blood still felt warm when V lay a finger in a pool, this was recent.

Feeling a roiling rage in her stomach she took a step away to breathe and get some focus back, choosing not to look at the scene and instead make sure the room was clear.

Judy was silent as they left and V too had no words when they met up with the others.

Akali picked up on her mood and gave her a brief hug around her waist, something she reciprocated by hugging the smaller woman tighter around her shoulder.

“There's an office to the right” Akali explained as she indicated to the right turning “we cleared it out. Think that's where they ran the commercial side of this shithole”

V nodded having collected herself “Nova. Let's head down then”

“Ah, V…”

The hesitation in Akali’s voice made her pause. “Yeah?” she asked tentatively.

The rapper turned to Judy “...Just. You’ll see for yerself. It ain't pretty”

Judy and V looked to one another, thinking almost the same thing:

_Can't be worse than what we saw, right?_

It turned out, it could.

The steps led to an open space with a garbage chute on the far wall, pipes and valves running up the sides and a barriered off area to the left and stairs leading further down on the right.

It was to the left however that V and Judy found themselves looking at. Past a set of mobile crowd control barriers was a cage. Behind the bars was a small, tall room lit by a single dim red light with bunk beds lining the walls and a single sink and toilet in the middle.

They could smell the room from behind the barriers but more importantly they noticed the writing on the far wall, drawn with a dark coloured marker.

_Less writing and more insane scribble_ V noted when they walked closer.

“Eugh…” Judy covered her nose and V did the same as she unlocked the gate, taking a step inside the filthy prison.

Blood and other bodily matter made up a layer of the floor with dirty cardboard acting as a carpet to absorb it all. The beds were _disgusting_ , made up more of metal springs than fabric and covered in things V didn’t want to know about.

This close V could see the writing on the wall clearer, not that it made any more sense. Small scribbled out lines of text covered the entire wall and written over it were bigger words that repeated throughout.

‘NOT ME. NOT ME’

“Oh shit no…” Judy whimpered as she took a piece of clothing off a bunk with a shaking arm “Evelyn’s…”

_Jesus fuck…_

It was difficult to imagine animals being put in here, much less humans and V didn't want to. Instead she called Judy out of the cage and back into the open space where both Akali and even Evelynn were giving them sympathetic looks, the latter’s just a touch more emotional than her normally impassive expression.

“She’s…” Judy shook her head and let out a shaky breath “Let’s keep going.”

V agreed, then her holo popped up with Kai’Sa’s voice.

“V. We got company up here”

The mercs expression turned grim “Got it. Sending ‘Kali and Evelynn over. Fall back if you need, don't hold ground too hard” she said as she looked towards said pair.

Evelynn nodded while Akali gave her a quick embrace and wished them luck, V doing the same.

A few seconds later, after the other two left, Judy and V heard a dull explosion that made them pause on the staircase and look back.

“Lets go V” Judy said after a moment and V nodded, leading the way.

The stairs lead them a floor down to an ominous door lit up by a single bright red light. To the left of it was another door which V tried first.

It shook but didn't open.

Making sure Judy was ready, V spent a few moments unlocking the door and with a dull thud the lock disengaged.

“You're good with that” Judy commented.

“Practice makes perfect”

Pulling the door open both pointed their guns inside, fingers on the ready.

Nothing greeted them so with a cautious step they entered the room.

It was narrow, with one side occupied by screens and a control panel and the other by a couple of server towers that went up to V’s waist.

“Maybe another recording studio?” V wondered.

Judy inspected the control panel and very quickly let out a grunt of frustration “They spiked it”

Looking over, V saw that Judy meant it quite literally.

There was a spike driven through the control panel and several bullet holes spread all over. From the size and depth, V figured they were pistol rounds. Looking up, it seemed even the screens had suffered the same fate with most having been sprayed down with bullets.

“They must've just done this” The merc noted, then looking around she saw a sledgehammer dropped on the ground in the corner beside the door “Didn't want us to use it?”

“Might’ve been a security room” Judy suggested “Useless to us now though”

Looking at the screens and considering Judy’s comment V’s eyes narrowed as she started to scan the ceiling, looking at the corners in particular.

“V?”

Her eyes landed on a security camera, red light blinking under the lens which was pointed at them.

She smirked “Rookie mistake” she said as she snapped her fingers towards it.

The daemons loaded into her cyberdeck infiltrated through the “hole” in the security caused by her Breach Protocol, their programming activating once they made the proper connections within the system. Like an infection in a biological immune system they spread looking for specific targets and countering or avoiding ICE countermeasures deployed to stop them.

V was no pro netrunner, but she knew well the value of being able to turn the enemy’s systems against them and had invested in a decent cyberdeck just for that purpose.

“Booyah” She muttered when she saw herself and Judy through the lens of the camera.

“Try and find Evelyn, they must have noticed that trick”

V agreed and started scrolling through the camera feeds. The first few showed various rooms that were probably rec rooms going by their neatness (relative to the mess of an abandoned power plant) and how they were furnished with mini-fridges, couches and televisions. Then she came across what had to be another film set, a single electric chair in the middle of a room with a dead naked woman behind it.

She scowled and moved on and suddenly flames consumed her vision.

It took her a moment to figure out where it was but eventually she figured it was the ground level of the power plant.

It was, however, burning.

Flames covered the entryway, bright and roaring, almost too bright in the otherwise pitch-darkness but it served to illuminate KD/A. She saw Akali and Ahri, the former on the ground floor while the latter was on the catwalks above, both exchanging fire with a number of scavs while Evelynn was in among the scav ranks tearing flesh and causing havoc.

Kai’Sa she couldn't see but that only meant she wasn't in frame.

“Shit. There's a lot of them up top. And a lot of fire”

“Fuck...How about Evelyn?” Judy prompted and V reminded herself that she had to trust KD/A.

“Right” She searched through the other feeds and came upon one which showed a large room with the centerpiece being an industrial furnace.

In front of said furnace were bodies.

Corpses, more fittingly, as some were laid out on their backs looking like they had been gutted.

Looking away from the grisly scene V saw a number of scavs all around the room, generally looking towards a door. Suddenly one of them pointed to the camera and her vision turned to static.

“Well, they got another party waiting for us” she said as she scrolled through once more.

Then she came upon a camera which showed a wide room with the center lit up by red lights. Within was a messy, blood-stained heart-shaped bed with leopard print coverings.

Handcuffed to the bed was Evelyn Parker.

“Found her” V almost sighed in relief.

Judy gasped “How is she? Can you see where she is?”

V zoomed in and her expression was enough for Judy “Not good then?”

The merc shook her head “She’s in a recording room. There's something connecting to her port from the ceiling...looks like they stopped mid recording or something, she...she doesn't look like she’s all there”

V chose not to mention how abused Evelyn looked, how blood ran from her nose and covered her mouth and how her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

“Fuck” Judy muttered in frustration “Sounds like they got her implant hooked up, we’ll need to be careful taking it out”

V nodded and closed the camera feed, shutting the camera in the room down as she did so “Means we need to take care of all the scavs first, can’t have them distracting us”

“They’re waitin’ for us. Makes that part easy I guess” Judy said with false confidence, betrayed by her slight shaking and the quiver in her voice.

V put her hand on the techie’s houlder and gave a light squeeze “You’re doing good, just a bit more eh?”

Judy seemed to find comfort in that by the way she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, exhaling it a moment later in a very familiar pattern. “Right. Just...this ain't my style”

V snorted “Really? Coulda fooled me. Got quick hands with that” she pointed to Judy’s pistol.

Judy let out her own laugh “Thanks. Still a Mox you know”

“Good, gonna need that Mox badassery soon enough”

The short pep talk seemed to do its job of bringing some confidence to Judy. V just hoped it would be enough to last the next firefight.

They pressed on after that, going through the door with the red light above it, approaching very cautiously in case it was the door the scavs were watching.

It wasn't, though seeing what room it led to made V wish it was the scavs.

“For fucks sake!” Judy swore with an impressive mixture of disgust, frustration and sheer _are you fucking kidding me, again with this shit?_

The smell was the first thing that hit, a horrible medical scent that wasn't quite anesthetics but vaguely medical all the same. This mixed with the much stronger scent of blood which permeated the room as well as a hint of oil, the kind used to lubricate tools, guns and cybernetics.

V could make it out because it reminded her of the oil she used for her own weapons.

The room was split in two with a door directly in front of the one V and Judy just went through. On the metal floor were bloody drag marks leading to it, coming from both the left and right sides. To the left was a surgery table with a cut-open body of a woman laid on top, rib cage spread open and organs exposed with various tools still jammed into the poor soul. To the right was a ripperdock chair and while V was thankful there wasn't a butchered corpse on _that_ , it was more sinister for all the bloodstains on it and drag marks on the ground that led from it. 

All over were various medical and mechanical instruments and barrels and boxes full of cybernetics limbs and organs, some still bleeding looking like they had _just_ been taken out of a body. On the walls were instructions written by the scavs on how to dissect certain parts, organic and cybernetic, and how much each part was seemingly worth. There were also notes and instructions making sure to keep the “donors” sedated and what kind of chemical to use for certain situations.

V felt like she walked into one of the levels of hell.

Though perhaps the comparison was more literal than she’d like as it was quite hot in the room which made the smell that much more unbearable.

“Ugh, christ…” She held her dinner inside, just barely.

Judy had a weaker stomach and added vomit to the mess on the floor.

Wishing her nose was synthetic V scanned the room and found nothing and no one waiting for them. Still, her experience in the dark room left her wary and though this place was much more lit up she still watched the corners warily. A window to the left gave a rough view of an industrial furnace in the next room over and she used it to peek through.

The glass burst and sparks flew as bullets pierced the window.

V dived beneath it and Judy, inspecting the other side of the room, jumped and dived for cover but was otherwise unharmed.

“Aaand there they are” V commented through gritted teeth as the shower of bullets wrecked the window above her and caused deadly ricochets to scatter throughout, bullets pinging audibly against stone and metal but, thankfully, largely avoiding her.

She switched to her Copperhead and blindly fired into the furnace room. It was incredibly ineffective even for suppression, you needed to actually know where your enemy was to suppress them after all, but as a statement it did its job.

It let the scavs know they weren't going to have an easy fight.

After emptying an entire mag and receiving intensified return fire V scrambled out of the room of dancing bullets and stood against the now hopefully less watched door leading to the furnace room. A quick reload along the way and she was ready, but before she entered she looked at Judy.

“Stay behind this door!” She ordered and with that she tore it open and dived for the first piece of cover she saw: a steel movable workbench

“WATCH THE DOOR YOU IDIOTS!”

Just as the shots started landing near her V scrambled to the next piece of cover: a stack of crates which gave her the few seconds she needed to scope the room.

It was a large space dominated by the furnace, with catwalks above running around the room and various pipes going into the furnace from all over with bits of machinery, large garbage bins and crates and barrels dotted around. There were six scavs on the other side from her and above as well, all mostly behind cover.

Mostly, because there was one scav standing too far up from the crate he was using as cover.

He paid dearly for that mistake as V caught him mid-reload, which he did while still standing, with a burst of bullets down his chest.

Flank cleared V used the rest of her magazine to suppress, properly this time, the ones actively shooting at her.

Just as the last bullet left her gun she leapt from behind the crates towards a group of barrels, bullets from the scavs not being suppressed raining on her and managing to get her leg, making her land with a graceless flop.

“Uff'' V breathed, then huffed as she took a puff of MaxDoc. While waiting a moment to let the painkillers work she reloaded and shot at a scav on the catwalk above her, the only one who had a good line of vision on her, forcing him back and away from his position.

Meanwhile the fire from the other scavs waned just a little giving time for V to focus on what they were shouting.

“I don't have a good shot!”

“Surround her! Get around!”

“Who’s got ammo! Running dry!”

“ALREADY!?”

When the stinging pain from her leg started to numb V leapt from her cover once again and dashed for the nearest scav who was hiding behind a steel pillar holding the catwalk up. The man was surprised by the sudden rush and fumbled with his gun, not knowing whether to shoot or hit her with it.

His hesitation was solved when V smacked him around the face with the butt of her rifle and shot him point blank as he fell to the ground.

“J SHE’S BELOW YOU!”

V didn't even look up, instead just pointing her gun up and blindly shooting while her eyes zeroed in on her next target and the next piece of cover, striding and leaping towards the latter after her burst of fire.

“Fuck!” Someone yelled above her.

V did a quick count. Two dead left four, one and probably only one above her, meaning three facing her right now. Two were in her immediate line of vision, both well behind cover while the other was unaccounted for, likely to her left going by the shouting.

_Need to keep moving._

So she did, advancing at speed when one of the scavs in front of her ceased shooting and there was the _slightest_ pause from the other one as they brought their weapon to bear.

V kept cover between her and the second scav as best she could, bullets pinging of barrels and steel pipes far too close to her body, but as she had banked on the scavs inexperience made them inaccurate _enough,_ giving her the chance to close the distance.

“FUC-” her target got out before she slammed into him, rifle-butt first. Unlike the previous scav however, this one was better prepared, blocking the blow with his own gun and staying on his feet as V tried to push him down.

The merc quickly adjusted, sweeping her gun down and catching his along the way. There wasn't enough grip to pull it out of the scavs hands but it was enough to expose his guard allowing V to get another strike in with her rifle butt to his chest.

The blow forced him back but he stayed on his feet once more, replying with his own strikes from his weapon. The Pulsar SMG he was using was less effective in close quarters than V’s Copperhead and he was clearly less experienced, striking more out of desperate fury than with any real intent. V waited him out, shifting to a defensive stance to block his blows until he overextended, balance just a bit over on one side which V used to her advantage, slamming into him to finally force him down as his feet couldn't adjust to the new weight being added.

A point blank burst turned his emoji head into a bloody paste and V had another moment to assess her situation.

During her fight, which lasted no more than a few seconds, the one scav she couldn't immediately see came into vision for a brief moment, running between cover to disappear behind the furnace. The other had remained where he was and now, with no chance of friendly fire, he let loose a spray of bullets that forced V to duck and stay low.

“I got her pinned! Someone finish her off!”

The clanging of footsteps on the catwalks above her was prompt enough for V to unhook her last grenade, risking a brief look to confirm her aim first.

A bullet hit the lip of the barrel she was using as cover, ricocheting off to the side.

The sparks warmed her lips as she jerked back on her ass.

Then V remembered her primed grenade and quickly threw it in the direction of the muzzle flash.

The _thump_ of the explosion was satisfying.

The burst pipe that covered her side of the room with steam was less so.

She scrambled as the scalding hot steam nearly melted her skin, screaming as high pitched as the burst pipe.

Scrambling over a crate V landed in a heap, the hot and humid air of the room feeling like cool ice on her scalded skin.

“That was a big mistake…” She breathed out, then reached for another hit of MaxDoc. The chemical mix was soothing though there was probably something to be said about the additional effects of what was essentially a combat drug. Right now though V was thankful for the hit of adrenaline which sharpened her focus again and took her mind off the blistering pain.

Looking out from behind her cover V saw the haze of steam start to clear. Of the scav who ate the grenade she couldn't make out much, he was directly behind the steam but the silence from that end was telling enough.

The other scav, well, he was screaming.

She couldn't see him but the screams were coming from behind the furnace and they sounded painful enough that it was probably debilitating which left him out for the moment.

_Which leaves one_

“V MOVE!”

Judy’s order was obeyed without question and she dived to the side.

A burst of bullets hit the floor where she had just been.

Judy brought the scav down with her pistol, firing five shots and landing three.

The scav went down, his gun falling to the floor.

V felt her heart beat as she looked at the bullet holes where she had been.

“V!?” Judy called out.

“Im good!” She replied after a second.

“Arrghhh…”

The last scav however, was not.

Picking herself up and walking around the furnace V saw the scav groaning, clutching at his emoji face.

“Help...arhh…” He groaned out.

V silenced him with a shot from her rifle.

“All clear!” She shouted out and was soon joined by Judy, both making a quick exit from the hot and steaming room, pointedly looking away from the bodies -the scavs’ victims- piled in front of the furnace.

“Holy shit V” Judy said looking at her wide eyes “You-you feeling okay?”

“ _Todo bien_ ” she replied “Enough MaxDocs and you won't notice a missing arm!” she flexed her arm for emphasis, laughing all the while, her eyes switching through a myriad of colours before settling on a tame amber.

Judy blinked, then decided to quietly get V back on track as she took the front.

“That should have been the last of them, yea?” she asked as they paused by a doorway into another corridor

“ _Sí_. There wasn't anyone else in any of the rooms, but keep eyes on in case. We know they like ambushes, but they have been pretty amateur”

V noticed the way Judy eyed her new wounds: the red raw skin on the side of her face and the bleeding hole in her leg being the most obvious but there were numerous minor scrapes and bruises starting to form from where she landed on her arms and body.

“You sure you're okay?” Judy asked again.

“Im not dead, ergo, im fine” She laughed “Don't worry too much”

Judy shook her head with a slight, forced, laugh “Right. Evelyn should be in one of these rooms. Can't imagine this place going any further down”

“Why build half a power plant underground anyway? And with an industrial furnace to boot?” V wondered aloud.

“No clue” Judy offered.

The corridors were silent as they went through, carefully checking every room along the way. Like V saw earlier through the cameras most rooms were the scavs’ resting areas, a complete juxtaposition with the rest of the hellhole that was the powerplant and reminded her that the scavs she had killed had been human, once upon a time.

Then they came upon the electric chair with the dead body of the woman and V felt like murdering them all over again.

Quickly moving on they came upon another corridor, at the end of which was a door with another RECORDING sign above it lit up in bright red.

Judy gasped and rushed forward, V following behind.

The door was unlocked with ease and rushing into the room V saw Evelyn Parker for the first time in the flesh since their last, fateful, meeting.

This time though the once mysterious and seemingly all-knowing woman was but a shell of her former self, stripped near naked and covered in blood and bruises with vacant eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“Holy shit” Judy was quick to run to the nearest laptop “V, I'm gonna need you to unhook her but wait for my signal okay?”

The merc nodded, stowing her weapon and approaching Evelyn’s form. Gently she cradled the woman's head, wrapping her fingers around the jack inserted into Evelyn’s port. This close V saw how truly damaged Evelyn was and she couldn't help but feel for the woman, gently trying to brush some of the dried blood off her nose and mouth.

“Get ready V”

“Right, on your mark”

Her hand tightened around the jack.

“Three...two...one...now!”

She pulled and Evelyn jolted, suddenly drawing sharp, shallow breaths and body convulsing.

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit” V chanted like a mantra as she reached into her jacket’s inner pocket, desperately groping around until her hand formed around an ergonomic grip and she quickly jammed the BounceBack into Evelyn’s chest, pressing the injector with her thumb.

The cocktail of chemicals, designed to heavily boost a body's ability to restore physical damage, went to work and soon Evelyn seemed to stabilize but V was under no illusion it was going to fix her right then and there. 

“V come on, let's get outta here!” Judy called out and V nodded, carrying Evelyn bridal style and following.

The woman weighed like nothing and she was shaking, like she was a leaf in autumn wind.

* * *

Evelynn danced, flowing like a river. Beautiful, elegant.

And deadly.

Golden claws lashed out and slashed out throats as she pirouetted, warm blood hitting her face and splattering her arms as she kept moving, weaving and winding through the ranks of scavs and striking at them with her claws.

She moved between the flames, bright and illuminating her form and warm against her cool synthskin. 

Then she found a target and leapt.

“Watch out!”

“Left! Left!”

“Jones!”

“ARGHH!”

Evelyn cut the man’s screaming short, removing her hand from his chest and pulling his heart out along the way.

The hot organ beat in her palm.

_Dum. Dum. Dum._

She crushed it as she dived, bullets whizzing where she had been.

And letting her know her next convenient target.

Through the grey tones her vision had become she could see the dark figure of the scav hiding behind a large gas tank and the bright muzzle flash of his weapon. Around him were three others, two shooting at Ahri above and the other exchanging fire with Akali.

She kept low and in cover, darting between crates and barrels and vaulting over obstacles, the click-clack of her heels unnoticeable amid the gunfire and shouting. 

Neither was her humming of _Villain_.

Conceited, perhaps. But the sound of her voice ground her amidst the chaos and let her know that this wasn't another _performance,_ that this was serious and not a _show_. 

As she pounced and landed on her target, dragging him down screaming as her claws bit deep, she needed the reminder.

Hot blood on her hands. Her heart beating with the thrill. The scent of copper through the cordite and the _flames._

_What a stage._

It was all so _thrilling._

Her humming turned into a low chuckle as she twisted the scav’s neck, the _crunch_ satisfying. However the projections over their faces failed to convey the last expression, when they realised they were going to die and nothing was going to stop the inevitable.

It was a frustrating enough detail to ground her again, a little bit of robbed joy that turned a growing smile into a frown.

Clearing her thoughts Evelynn refocussed, eyes scanning for her friends.

Ahri and Akali were still exchanging fire with mixed success. Akali, unsurprisingly, was the better of the two and was keeping mobile, being very aggressive in pushing her target until she managed to slip herself to their flank and take them down.

Ahri, brave but none too bright Ahri, was struggling but Kai’Sa had put her in a good position, as safe as possible in a chaotic gunfight but she was outnumbered.

Of Kai’Sa herself Evelynn couldn't make out and that worried her greatly but she had to trust that the dancer could take care of herself.

In the meantime, she had to help her leader.

The two shooting at Ahri were close enough that she could pounce on one and she did, slamming his head into the crates he used as cover before slicing into his lower back, sharp claws tearing through skin and muscle to wrap around the base of his spine.

A quick twist.

“AHHHHHH!!” He screamed in glorious agony as his final moments were nothing but pain.

“Fuck!” The other scav shooting at Ahri had noticed the screaming and turned to shoot at her.

His bullets hit his comrade, the dead body jerking with every shot taken.

When Evelyn heard the click of a dry mag she threw the body to the side and charged in.

The scav threw his gun at her in panic, the weapon swatted aside but giving him enough of a distraction to _just_ dive out the way of her thrusting hand. He landed on his elbows and knees and scrambled to get up, managing to do so in time to turn and block Evelyn’s swipe.

She grabbed onto his arm and pulled his guard open, thrusting to his chest with her other arm.

He caught her claws with his hand.

Her claws pierced straight through.

He screamed.

She silenced his melody by grabbing his throat, blade-like fingers wrapping and slicing until he gurgled and choked on his own blood.

That infuriating emoji face stared at her mockingly.

Dropping him, Evelynn checked on Ahri again. The fox girl was looking slightly bewildered that she wasn't being shot at but quickly moved to assist Akali who had come under attack.

As she was about to move to assist, Evelyn heard Kai’Sa shout her name.

Looking up she saw the dancer was...hanging off the rafters, legs twisted and bent to wrap around it.

She shot down on Akali’s attackers, showering them from a completely unexpected angle. It was a terrible way to shoot, bullets scattering everywhere and Kai’Sa swaying from the recoil but it was enough to surprise them and make them scramble, allowing Ahri to get a few good shots in and giving Akali room to maneuver.

“Catch me!”

Without waiting for her word Kai’Sa unwrapped her legs and fell.

Evelynn had to jump on a crate and leap forward to catch her.

“Oh shit, thought you were right underneath” Kai’Sa said when Evelynn caught her.

Her silence was answer enough, Evelynn thought.

Putting her down, Kai'Sa and she both found cover, taking a moment to catch their breaths but the smoke was starting to become noticeable, and dangerous.

“That's two groups down” Kai’Sa counted, eyes squinting slightly “This should be the last?” she asked, looking at her.

Behind her sunglasses Evelynn raised her brow.

“Right, you weren't there. Probably then” she said in a nervous rush.

She put a gentle hand on the dancer’s shoulder and felt the woman tense.

“Eve?”

She had intended to calm her down, but through the smoke she smelled her scent. Cordite and lilac.

_My, how interesting._

Gentle hands enclosed her claws and a touch of her face brought her back to reality “Sorry” she said shaking her head once more.

Kai’Sa nodded “Let’s get this done fast eh?”

Evelynn breathed and calmed herself, nodding once she felt her pulse cool down.

The thought of losing herself in a firefight, in such a poor stage, was almost embarrassing. Though to be fair, she hadn't had time to cool down properly from the last time she _performed_ on the steps of that megabuilding.

Back then she had to focus on her driving and that stopped her from drifting to other thoughts, but now it was rather difficult with the blood and the heat and flames.

Her claws itched. A peculiar sensation since they were all metal, but she felt it all the same. The synaptic feedback that let her feel what she was touching despite the synthetic fingers was pulsing with strange feeling, an odd and intense mixture of hypersensitivity and confused signals that made it seem like she was touching velvet and rough fur when Kai’Sa wrapped her hand around her claws.

But she controlled herself all the same and vanished the sensations with practiced control over her own body.

“Ready? I’ll cover you” Kai’Sa said as she peeked around their cover.

Evelynn chuckled “You play soldier well”

The dancer replied with a smirk “I'm a woman with many talents”

“So it seems. On your mark then”

Kai’Sa nodded and a moment later she popped out from cover and fired.

Evelynn leapt from behind the dancer and keeping low she ran for the nearest scav.

He barely had time to shout before she was on him, claws raking his face and then punching a hole through his back and out through his stomach as he turned and tried to flee.

Withdrawing her hand she kept up the attack though her next target was taken down, either by Kai’Sa or one of the others she didn't know so she moved on. The next scav was clued into her advance and managed to get a burst out forcing her to divert her charge.

And going by the dull feeling in parts of her body, landed a few hits as well.

She ignored it though and kept pressing, making her presence known as she circled around the enemies but always kept herself in cover.

“We’re being surrounded!”

“Back! Back!”

The scavs were not a disciplined military unit and when the order to retreat was given they ran, all of them thinking only of themselves and their own survival.

Two were cut down as they turned and left their cover leaving two last survivors fleeing through the burning entryway.

She bounded after them.

Someone called out her name, but she ignored it.

Her friends were safe.

She could take her time now.

Even if it no was watching, her _performances_ had to be _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new game update came out for a game I like and ive been sucked in super hard. Thankfully actions scenes are much easier to write for me so it wasnt too bad a delay I hope. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
